


DRACULA SU AMOR Y ENEMIGO

by FANNYLUCIEN66



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Dracula 2000 (Movies), Dracula Untold (2014), Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNYLUCIEN66/pseuds/FANNYLUCIEN66
Summary: La vivencia en el Hotel de su propietario y su familia y la familia de su yerno, ni siquiera imagina que esta un descendiente de su peor enemigo que quiere desaparecerlo y pasa algo insólito para los dos y para el patriarca que queda asombrado de los acontecimientos, el padre de Dracula hace algo doloroso para todos,





	1. NO HAGAS ENOJAR A DRACULA SI NO LO CONOCES

**Author's Note:**

> Dracula celebra el cumpleaños de Dennis pero su otro abuelo, lo contradice y eso no le gusta para nada y el enojo es tremendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLA,ESTOY EDITANDO ÉSTA HISTORIA,PERO LEANLA ES CASI UN BORRADOR,DESPUES LA PUBLICARE CAPITULO A CAPITULO CON TODAS LAS CORRECIONES GRAMATICALES Y ORTOGRÁFICAS. SI QUIEREN PUEDEN HACERME UN COMENTARIO CON CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO LES GUSTE,ESTOY ABIERTA A LAS CRITICAS,GRACIAS

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Dennis el nieto de Drácula e hijo de Mavis y Jhonny  
Ya habían invitado a la familia de Jhonny, el Salón de Fiestas estaba siendo arreglada , el Buffett para la fiesta, pasteles, etc. Pero Mavis secretamente había invitado a su Abuelo Vlad, Drácula no se esperaba la sorpresa, ya que estaba alejado siglos de su Padre, por su forma de pensar y era muy autoritario, había dispuesto el Menú para Monstruos y para los Humanos que era la familia de Jhonny, con quienes se llevaba muy bien, con quién discrepaba un poco era con Jhon el papá de Jhonny, porque pensaba que Dennis viviría mejor con ellos decía:--Hay más humanos allá-.  
Esto se debía a que iba a cumplir los 5 años y no le salían los colmillos.  
Esa tarde empezaron a discutir Drácula y Jhon.  
Jhon: “DENNIS ESTARÍA BIEN CON NOSOTROS ES HUMANO, NO TIENE COLMILLOS, NI ESTÁ SUBIENDO PAREDES”  
Drácula: “ ES UN DRÁCULA, Y LOS GENES DRÁCULA SON MÁS FUERTES,ADEMÁS HASTA LOS 5 AÑOS PUEDEN SALIRLE LOS COLMILLOS, ASI QUE DENNISOVICH ES  
UN VAMPIRO”.  
Jhon:--Y SE LLAMA DENNIS EN HOMENAJE A MI PADRE—  
Drácula:--ESE NO ES NOMBRE DE VAMPIRO—  
Jhon: “ES DENNIS”  
Drácula:-- DENNISOVICH  
Jhon: --ES DENNIS  
Drácula:--ES DENNISOVICH Y PUNTO…Dio un fuerte golpe en una mesa que la hizo trizas y se fue enojadísimo.  
Jhon:--NO ME IMPORTA ES DENNIS Y DENNIS SERÁ… Y se fue a sentar en la sala de Estar refunfuñando, enojado.  
Drácula subió a su despacho y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que la cabeza anunciadora, salió disparada a la pared de enfrente --Ay, dijo la pobrecita.  
Sentado estaba que tamborileaba sus dedos, estaba poniéndose rojo de la Ira, que se levantó, salió y se asomó a la ventana, miró que ya estaba oscureciendo y se transformó en Murciélago y salió a volar, subió a gran velocidad hacia las nubes, revoloteo por todos lados, refunfuñaba, QUE SE CREE ÉSTE HUMANO, YO SOY EL REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS, YO SOY EL QUE MANDA Y GRITA, ADEMÁS ES MI HOTEL, MI NIETO, ES HIJO DE MI HIJA, ES UN DRÁCULA.  
En el Hotel se escuchó un tremendo rugido que venía de afuera, salieron a ver, incluido Jhon, miraron al cielo y se vio que bajaba a gran velocidad algo gigantesco con alas, pasó cerca del Hotel, levantando vientos fuertes, rodeó al Hotel y de repente vieron que empezó a bajar en la parte frontal del Hotel, y era un Dragon Gigantesco.  
Rugió fuerte, se acercó a la puerta del Hotel y miró a Jhon que estaba entre los primeros y rápidamente metió la garra y lo atrapó, Jhon gritó asustado y el Dragón emprendió el vuelo llevándoselo, subió hacia las nubes y desapareció, la conmoción fue tremenda que asomó Mavis, Jhonny, Murray, Griffin, Frank y preguntaron que pasó?  
Una armadura dijo:--Un Dragón se llevó al Señor Jhon, padre del Señor Jhonny.—  
Todos: “QUEEE”…Se miraron entre sí, sabían de quién se trataba era ..Drácula.  
Mavis dijo:--Pero, porque mi papá haría eso, para que llevárselo.—  
Jhonny:-- Le hará daño?, los ví discutiendo hace rato, y Drac rompió una mesa de un golpe--.  
Mavis: --No creo, está cerca el cumpleaños de Dennis, no va a causarle dolor a su nieto..  
Linda apareció y preguntó por Jhon: “ Han visto a Jhon, no lo veo hace rato.  
Jhonny: -- Creo que dijo que iba a dormir un rato, que no lo molestaran--.  
Linda:--“Ah, entonces me voy a ayudar con los arreglos”.—  
Ya anocheció y Mavis y Jhonny se dieron cuenta que no asomaba ni Drac Ni Jhon.  
Jhonny empezó a sollozar: “ mi papá, ojala no le haga daño, es terco como tu papá, pero ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer”.  
Mavis: __No creo, ni a su peor enemigo le he visto dañarlo--.  
Llegó la medianoche y nada, todos los amigos de Drac, paseaban en el Lobby de aquí para allá., preocupados, conocían el carácter de Drácula.  
Casi a la una de la mañana se escucharon unos aleteos y que tembló la tierra cuando algo se posó al frente del Hotel, corrieron todos a la Puerta del Hotel y vieron bajarse del lomo del Dragón a Jhon, sonriendo y trayendo cajas envueltas para regalo.  
El Drágón se transformó en Drácula también sonriendo y se acercó a Jhon y dijo :--A ver, te ayudo--…Y entraron riéndose al Hotel.  
Mavis dijo:--“BUENO Y QUE PASA AQUÍ, TODOS ESTÁBAMOS PREOCUPADOS, SIN NOTICIAS DE NADA, ASUSTADOS ,PAPÁ TE LLEVASTE A JHON EN UNA GARRA Y CONOCEMOS TU MAL CARÁCTER Y PENSAMOS LO PEOR Y PORQUE TANTAS HORAS, QUE HICIERON, QUE PASÓ Y ESAS CAJAS DE REGALO?—  
Jhon y Drácula se miraron y se rieron carcajeándose, de ver la conmoción que habían causado.  
Drácula dijo:--“MIREN, LA VERDAD, ME CANSÉ DE ESTAR PELEANDO CON JHON POR TODO, ADEMÁS LOS DOS SOMOS ABUELOS DE DENNISOVICH Y ME LO LLEVÉ A UN SITIO PARA HABLAR A SOLAS Y QUEDAMOS QUE LE PODEMOS DECIR DE CARIÑO A DENNIS COMO QUERAMOS, LO AMAMOS LOS DOS, Y APROVECHÉ PARA VOLAR A BRASIL DONDE VIVE MI PRIMO QUE TIENE UNA FÁBRICA DE CHOCOLATES Y NOS DIÓ BOMBONES Y NOS FUIMOS A INGLATERRA Y COMPRAMOS OTROS REGALOS Y LA REINA TE MANDA ESTO A TI MI COLMILLUDITA, AH Y TERMINAMOS EN ESPAÑA QUE JHON LE COMPRO UN VESTIDO DE GALA A LINDA..  
Jhon:--“LA VERDAD AL PRINCIPIO ME ASUSTE, PENSE QUE ME IBA A COMER PERO DESPUES SE PRESENTO DRAC Y HABLAMOS, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HE PORTADO PELEONERO CON ÉL,JEJE, Y ME DIJO LO DE VIAJAR Y ACEPTÉ, WOW, VOLAR EN AEROLINEAS DRAGÓN HA SIDO ESPECTACULAR, GRACIAS DRAC.

Drácula:--De nada--, Drac se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus amigos, --“QUIEREN QUE LOS LLEVE A VOLAR VERDAD?—  
Todos:--Siiiii--.. Drac:--VAMOS--..corrieron hacia afuera.  
Drácula dijo: “—Esperen que me transforme—“, hizo un ademán y pum era ya un Dragón  
“--Súbanse y agárrense de lo que puedan—“.  
Se alzó al vuelo, batió las alas y a volar, dieron vueltas y vueltas, entonces Drac dijo:  
Agarrense fuerte y volo hacia el cielo y traspasó las nubes y todos:--wow--, bajo nuevamente y se posó en un claro, que no había árboles y lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego y todos “Wowww”.  
Levantó el vuelo y regresaron al Hotel, se bajaron y nuevamente se transformó en Drácula.  
Mavis abrazó a Drac y dijo: “—Papá, estoy contenta con lo que has hecho, la verdad pensé que le ibas a hacer asustar o algo, porque conozco tu genio—“  
Drac: “-La verdad al principio estaba enojado y pensé decirle que yo soy El Rey de Los Monstruos y merezco respeto, pero pensé que El hacía lo mismo que Yo, estábamos peleando por el amor de Dennisovich, cuando es nieto de los dos por igual y mejor decidí limar asperezas y llevarme bien con ÉL.  
Mavis; “—Oh, Papi, Gracias.”--.  
Faltaba un día para la celebración del cumpleaños de Dennis, Murray le enseñó a Jhonny su regalo para Dennis y Jhonny dijo: __No es muy costoso?  
Murray:--“Que va, es de la Cripta_” Y además tiene un hechizo para cuando tenga más edad, las chicas se van a enamorar de El”.  
Jhonny: _wow--, Gracias amigo.


	2. RESUELVE UN PROBLEMA Y CASI LO MATAN A DRACULA,PERO ÉL CASI MATA A SU AMIGO Y YERNO JHONNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula sale a resolver un problema y su salida fue aprovechada por su enemigo Van Helsing, pero lo logra y Drac queda herido y Jhonny es su salvación pero Drac reacciona mal y casi mata a Jhonny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resuelve un problema y cae en otro donde casi lo matan,solo lo hieren pero necesita sangre humana y Jhonny se ofrece y casi muere por el mismo Dracula

En las afueras del Hotel, prácticamente en el puente estaban 2 Monstruos en tremenda discusión, los dos no podían pasar estaban en medio y los dos eran muy grandes y uno tenía que retroceder y ninguno quería.

 

Las armaduras le avisaron al gerente del Hotel, que se apresuró en salir, llegó al puente y dijo: “QUE PASA AQUÍ”..

 

Los Dos:--QUE NO SE QUIERE IR PARA ATRÁS, YO NO ME VOY A MOVER-

Drac: “  QUIÉN ENTRA Y QUIÉN SE VA”?

 

El Monstruo verde dijo: YO ME VOY--.

 

El Monstruo Amarillo dijo: --YO VENGO—

 

Drac rugió fuerte y dijo:--“ A LA DERECHA LOS DOS”—

 

Los Monstruos se pusieron a la derecha, Drac señaló al amarillo,:--TÚ CAMINA HACIA EL HOTEL—y el monstruo Amarillo empezó a caminar hacia el Hotel.

 

Drac miró al Monstruo verde:--“GRACIAS POR SU VISITA”.

 

El Monstruo verde dijo: “Gracias y Disculpe.

 

Atrás estaban muchos monstruos que querían ingresar y agradecieron al Conde por dejarlos pasar.

 

Drac esperó que todos pasen y se encaminó al Hotel, pero sintió una quemazón en el hombro, se miró y vio que había sangre y tenía una flecha clavada ahí, se la sacó y se transformó en águila , voló bien alto y escudriñó con la vista aguda del águila y vio a un hombre apostado atrás de un árbol, voló atrás del hombre y empezó a caer en picada, el hombre miraba hacia el Hotel, ni se imaginó quién le caía encima.

 

Justo antes de tocarlo Drac se transformó de nuevo y le cayó encima, arrastrándolo con ÉL, era un hombre fornido, pero era Drácula quién lo agarró, se le montó encima y le acercó la cara y le dijo: “QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y PORQUE ME DISPARASTE ESA FLECHA-“

 

El Hombre sorprendido decía:--“Oh, Eh, Eeeeh-“

 

Cuando Drácula sintió un dolor intenso en el costado se cayó a un lado, y vio a alguien parado, miró hacia arriba y vio a un hombre rubio y ojos verdes sonriéndole.

 

“Hola, Conde Drácula, soy Abraham Van Helsing”.

 

Drac: “ Van Helsing”., hasta cuando debo soportarlos a ustedes, Ay “, y se sacó la daga incrustada en su costado., le dolía un infierno.

 

Se paró y le dijo: “Bueno, aquí estoy, frente a ti”. .mientras su herida se curaba despacio..

 

Van Helsing:-- Quiero verte muerto—

 

Drac: “—JEJEJE, YA ESTOY MUERTO—“., Drac con la mente llamó a sus amigos y les dijo donde estaba.

 

Van Helsing:-“Bueno Drácula, creo que es hora de que desaparezcas de este mundo”.

 

Y entonces se escuchó gritos: DRAC, DRAC, ESTAS AHÍ, SE VE TU CAPA.

 

Van Helsing dijo:--MALDICIÓN, OTRA VEZ SERÁ--, y se fue corriendo con el otro hombre.

 

Drac entonces se fue de bruces porque todavía estaba herido y había perdido mucha sangre y lo encontraron arrodillado.

 

“—Drac, que te pasa, estas herido?—y vieron corriendo a dos hombres.

 

Frank, dijo: “-Uy está sangrando-“, Lo agarró, lo cargó y empezó a correr al Hotel para la enfermería.

Drácula en brazos de su amigo, se desmayó.

 

En la enfermería el Dr vio que la herida casi se cerraba, pero dijo: --Deben haberle herido con una daga de plata, por eso demora en cerrarse, pero necesita Sangre Humana, para cerrarse bien.  Todos se miraron, el único humano allí era Jhonny.

 

Jhonny dijo: “ Aquí estoy”, Frank le pasó el brazo detrás de la nuca de Drac y le alzó la cabeza, Jhonny le abrió la boca a Drac, con un cuchillo, se hirió un poco la muñeca y se la acercó a la nariz a Drac, que sintió el olor de la sangre, entonces Jhonny le puso la muñeca herida en la boca de Drac y cerró los ojos,

 

El instinto de Drac se disparó al sentir la sangre humana, agarró la muñeca y clavó sus colmillos y empezó a succionar la sangre, sintió delicioso, llevaba siglos sin tomarla, sin sentir ese rico sabor, lo caliente que era, un buen rato estuvo así y vio el Dr que la herida cerró y dijo: “-Ya está—“.

 

Jhonny quiso sacar su muñeca pero el agarre de Drac era fuertísimo y le dijo: --“Drac, ya es suficiente, ya para—“.

 

Y Drac no lo soltaba, seguía succionando, entonces Murray, Griffin, Wayne, jalaron a Jhonny hacia atrás para desprenderlo del agarre y los colmillos de Drac y Frank le decía:

 

“—Drac, Drac, ya suéltalo, ya es suficiente—“

 

Entonces Drac abrió los ojos y sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se paró haciendo caer de bruces a Frank, empezó a caminar agarrando a Jhonny ya débil por la pérdida de sangre, llegó Mavis y le gritó a su Padre:--“PAPÁ SUELTA A JHONNY, SUÉLTALOOO—“.

 

Nada Drac estaba como en Trance, entonces Mavis golpeo a su Padre y lo hizo rodar en el suelo soltando a un desmayado Jhonny.

 

Drac se levantó furioso, queriendo atacar a Mavis, Frank, por detrás lo agarró y el resto corrió a hacer lo mismo, lo tenían inmóvil en el suelo, y Drac pataleaba por zafarse.

 

Griffin entonces empezó a cachetear a Drac, hasta que logró sacarlo de su trance .        Drac decía:--“QUE, QUE PASA, QUE, EN DONDE ESTOY—“.

 

Vio a Jhonny desmayado en brazos de Mavis y se acercó, diciendo: --QUE LE PASÓ—

 

Mavis dijo:--“ ES QUE CASI LO DEJAS SIN SANGRE, NO LO QUERIAS SOLTAR—“

 

Drac:--“QUE YO QUEE, Y CÓMO NO ME ACUERDO—“

 

Y Mavis le enseñó la marca de los colmillos en la muñeca de Jhonny.

 

Drac se asustó y se hizo para atrás diciendo: “—PERO YO NO HE TOMADO SANGRE HUMANA POR SIGLOS, COMO PASÓ ESTO—“.

 

 

Mavis:--PAPÁ , NO ES TU CULPA, TE HIRIERON CON UNA DAGA DE PLATA Y TU HERIDA NO SANABA Y EL Dr DIJO QUE DEBÍAS TOMAR SANGRE HUMANA Y JHONNY SE OFRECIÓ, PERO TUS INSINTOS HICIERON QUE PELEARAS POR ÉL, ERA TU PRESA, NO LO SOLTABAS Y ENTRE TODOS TE LO QUITAMOS.

 

Drac dijo: “—entonces Jhonny me salvó la vida y yo casi se la quito,--“, se acercó lloroso, abrazó a Jhonny diciéndole:--Gracias y perdóname--, tomó la muñeca de Jhonny, la lamió y la herida de la muñeca desapareció.

 

Se levantó y dijo: “DISCULPENME”, Y se hizo un humo escarlata y desapareció.

Drac llegó a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y empezó a llorar, por haber lastimado a Jhonny, casi lo mata.

Así estuvo varias horas y alguien tocó su puerta….”¡¡Quién es!!” dijo.

Jhonny: --“SOY YO DRAC, PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO?”.

Drac : --“Entra Jhonny—“

Jhonny: --“Drac, no te preocupes, fue mi decisión y además era de suponerse tu reacción, ya sabía que podía pasar esto.

Drac:--“Pero casi te mato--“

Jhonny: “Cálmate Drac, no te sientas culpable, era tu vida y había que salvarla y ya.”

Drac abrazó a Jhonny, y Drac dijo:--Tengo sueño, estoy cansado—

Jhonny:--Yo siento lo mismo, tengo sueño, puedo acompañarte y dormir aquí?.

Drac: “¡ Está Bien!”

Se acostaron juntos y Drac estaba detrás de Jhonny abrazándolo y se quedaron dormidos.

Mavis al rato, abrió la puerta despacio y los vio dormir juntos, se acercó y dijo:

“Owwm, se los ve bonito abrazados y a papá se lo ve tranquilo”

Cerró la puerta, bajó y dijo: “Parece que Jhonny lo convenció que no se sienta culpable, se quedaron dormidos los dos, más tarde subo a despertarlos.”.


	3. SORPRESA PARA JHONNY Y VLAD HACE ALGO DOLOROSO PARA SU FAMILIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhonny ve a su suegro con ojos de asombro nunca se imagino lo que estaba viendo y Vlad llega a causar dolor a su familia por sus arcaicos prejuicios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya Jhonny admirado de lo que ve y Mavis trae a su abuelo sin saber que traeria tragedia a su familia

Empezaron a conversar y Frank dijo:--Eso tipos que iban corriendo, deben ser los que hirieron a Drac--.

Mavis:--pero, pensé que ya habia pasado todo eso ya.

Murray:--Más tarde que despierte, está de preguntarle a Drac, que pasó—

Era casi la medianoche y Drac se despertó y vio que Jhonny estaba dormido junto a ÉL, se levantó despacio para no despertarlo y se encaminó al baño a ducharse.

 

Entro a ducharse y el agua calmó un poco el calor que sentía, no había cerrado la cortina y se lo veía desnudo bañándose. Jhonny se despertó, se estiró y vio que estaba en la habitación de Drac, se levantó y el ruido de la ducha le llamó la atención, se veía a Drac

 

Bañándose y Jhonny le vio el cuerpazo de Drac, los musculos fuertes que tiene, lo alto, el pecho, las piernas musculosas y vio el miembro de Drac, sin excitarse y era grande.

Jhonny estaba asombrado, estaba admirando y mirando el cuerpote de Drac, nunca imaginó al vampiro que tenia ese cuerpo.

Drac se puso la toalla y salió del baño, vio a Jhonny:”AH, ya te levantaste”.

Jhonny:--Ah, si Drac, ya me voy—

 

Drac:” Y Porque la prisa, acaso viste a un fantasma?”

Jhonny:--Es que sin querer te vi desnudo en la ducha y no imaginé, que tenías ese tremendo cuerpo, jeje, pensé que a tu edad estarías más arrugado, jeje—

Drac se rió y se puso a hacer poses enseñando su cuerpo, cuando hizo brazos, asomaron musculos fuertes, lo mismo las piernas, el pecho, la espalda.

 

Tocaron a la puerta y dijeron:--Se puede?—

Drac: “ Entra Hija”

Mavis vio a su Padre en toalla y dijo: --Podias haberme dicho que estabas así y esperaba, pero porque estabas haciendo esas poses?--.

Drac:--Es que Jhonny se despertó y me vio desnudo en la ducha porque olvide cerrar la cortina y me dijo que siempre había pensado que yo era un viejo decrépito—

Jhonny:-“Ey, eso no dije, lo que dije fue que pensé que tenía el cuerpo flácido, nada más”

Mavis: “—Nooo, mi papá hace ejercicio, todos los días, mira aquí tiene, pesas y otras cosas—“.

Abrio una puerta y estaba un cuarto donde había muchas cosas para ejercitarse.

Jhonny:--Mavis, la mujer que se case con tu papá, suertuda, jaja.

Drac:”ya, ya, ahora, pueden hacer el favor de salir, quiero cambiarme, hoy es el cumpleaños de Dennisovich.”.

Jhonny salio asombrado  y Mavis dijo:--

“EEEEH, PAPÁ HAY ALGO QUE NO TE HE DICHO,MMMMMM INVITÉ AL ABUELO VLAD PARA QUE CONOZCA A DENNIS—“.

 

Drac:--QUEEEE, LO INVITASTE A ÉL, PERO SABES QUE YO NO LE HABLO, NO LO QUIERO VER,   EL VIVE EN LA ETAPA MEDIEVAL Y YO NO PUEDO ENFRENTARME A EL, ES MI PADRE

Y POR ESO SE APROVECHA, GOLPEÁNDOME O HIRIÉNDOME, PORQUE SABE QUE YO JAMÁS LO TOCARÍA Y CREE QUE SOLO EL TIENE LA RAZON, BAH, ME VA A TOCAR DE

AGUANTARLO, ADEMÁS DENNISOVICH, DEBE CONOCER A SU FAMILIA Y A TU TIA LYDIA LA INVITASTE?—

 

Mavis:--La verdad no sé cómo comunicarme con ella--.

Drac:--Descuida, yo le haré saber—.

 

Llegó la hora de la Celebración, ya estaban los invitados y Lydia se había adelantado a Vlad, no le gustó mucho ver a humanos allí, pero Drac le explico y se calmó.

Entonces se abrió la Puerta del salón, haciendo un estruendo y asomó Vlad, diciendo:

“ A VER, DONDE ESTÁ MI BISVAMPNIETO”

 

Lydia corrió a abrazar a su Padre:--Papá, que gusto verte, mua,mua--, le dio besos.

Drac:-“HOLA, PAPÁ, PASA, YA VOY A ATENDERTE”

Agarró a Frank y le dijo: “  Trata de que Vlad , no vea a los humanos”

FranK: -- A LA ORDEN—

Vlad en compañía de Lydia había caminado hasta casi llegar donde está situado el escenario.

 

Drac llego serio: “HOLA PADRE, BIENVENIDO”

Vlad:--NI SIQUIERA QUE ME VES EN SIGLOS, Y NO PUEDES SONREÍRLE A TU PADRE?

Drac:--SONREIR? Y PORQUE DEBERIA SONREIRTE YO NO TE INVITÉ—

Vlad:--CLARO QUE NO ME INVITASTE, MI NIETA LO HIZO, TU NO ME INVITASTE A LA BODA DE TU HIJA—

Drac::” Y PARA QUÉ, PARA QUE  CRITIQUES TODO LO QUE HAGO?”

Vlad:--“RESPÉTAME, SERÁS EL PRINCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS, PERO YO SOY EL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS.

Drac se subió al escenario y dijo:--DE QUE ME SIRVE TENER DE PADRE AL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS SI PARA TI SOLO TE SIRVO PARA NADA—

Vlad también se subió al escenario:” MIRA TÚ, VLAD TEPES DRÁCULA, ERES MI HIJO Y DEBES MOSTRARME ALGO DE RESPETO Y DEJAR DE ACTUAR COMO MOZALBETE ENGREÍDO”

Drac alzó el tono de voz:--“O SEA QUE ESO ES LO QUE CREES DE MÍ”

Vlad:--“  PASA QUE NO SÉ CUÁL MISMO ES EL MOTIVO QUE TE ALEJASTE DE MÍ”

 

Drac:--“ SÓLO ME USASTE PARA GANAR LA GUERRA DE LOS MONSTRUOS, ME USASTE PARA VENGARTE DE TUS ENEMIGOS, SÓLO FUI UN ARMA PARA TI, NI UN ABRAZO, NI UN

BESO, NADA, SOLO ÓRDENES Y ÓRDENES Y LO QUE ME DIJISTE LLENÓ EL VASO QUE SE DERRAMÓ, POR ESO ME FUI DE TU LADO Y NO TE VOLVI A VER NI HABLAR—“

 

Vlad::” ERES EL VAMPIRO MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO, TENÍA QUE ENVIARTE A TI, TÚ SOLO MATABAS Y DESTRUIAS, NO NECESITABAS AYUDA, TE CRIÉ ASÍ PORQUE TÚ ERES EL

ÚNICO CON EL LINAJE DE LA SANGRE REAL PURA DE LOS DRÁCULA DRAGÓN CREADORES DE VAMPIROS, TENÍA QUE DARTE TU PUESTO, NO PODÍA ENSEÑARTE DEBILIDAD, PARA

QUE SEAS CALCULADOR Y FRÍO SIN PIEDAD DE NADA NI DE NADIE, ADEMÁS LO QUE TE DIJE, TUVE QUE HACERLO PERO NO PENSÉ QUE TE OFENDERÍAS TANTO, NOSOTROS LOS

VAMPIROS REALES USAMOS A LA MUJER PARA PROCREAR NO PARA AMAR, COMO IBA A CREERTE QUE LA AMABAS EN VERDAD.”

 

Drac:!”-PUES SI, LA AMABA DE VERDAD Y DECIRME QUE NO TE IMPORTABA QUE LA AMABA Y CUANDO TE DIJE QUE LA MATARON Y ME DIJISTE QUE NO TE IMPORTABA QUE YO

DEBERIA BUSCAR A OTRA VAMPIRA QUE PARA ESO SON REUSABLES, ME DOLIÓ, ME DOLIÓ EN EL ALMA, AMABA A MARTHA, -“..Y las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos.

 

Vlad:-- YA VES, ESO ERA LO QUE NO QUERÍA, AMAR A ESA VAMPIRA TE VOLVIA VULNERABLE, CASI TE MUERES POR EL DOLOR, TUS ENEMIGOS TE ATACARON Y CASI TE MATAN,

Y FUERON LOS HUMANOS QUE ELLA TANTO DEFENDIA LOS QUE LA MATARON--.

Drac:--“PAPÁ, POR FAVOR CÁLLATE, EN ESTOS TIEMPOS NO SE ODIA A LOS HUMANOS Y ELLOS A NOSOTROS NO NOS ODIAN.”

Vlad:--QUÉ, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, O TE ESTAS HACIÉNDO DEBIL AHORA--.

 

Mavis dijo trayendo a Jhonny del brazo, junto a Dennis y detrás venia toda la familia de Jhonny. :--“ Abuelo, Él es mi esposo, éste es mi hijo Dennis y ellos son la familia de mi

esposo que tanto amo y son HUMANOS.

Vlad los miró y se dio cuenta que era verdad, eran humanos, le llegó el OLOR su AROMA.

Vlad vio a Su Hijo con Rabia: “TUUUU, DEJASTE QUE TU HIJA DESPOSARA A UN HUMANO Y TIENES AQUÍ CERCA DE TI A HUMANOS”

Drac:”—YA TE DIJE QUE NO ODIAMOS NI NOS ODIAN, ADEMÁS ES MI HIJA Y FUE MI DECISIÓN QUE ELLA SE CASE CON UN HUMANO, ELLOS SE AMAN—“

Vlad:”—¡JAMÁS!. HAS VIOLADO LOS PRECEPTOS DE LA FAMILIA Y ESO SE CASTIGA Y YO SOY TU PADRE, ME DEBES RESPETO Y JAMÁS TE ATREVERÍAS A ALZAR UN DEDO CONTRA MÍ—“

 

Y Vlad con un hechizo, alzó a Drácula en el aire y lo azotó con una fuerza descomunal contra el escenario que era de madera y lo rompió y cayó hacia abajo, Vlad se asomó en

el agujero y le lanzó bolas de fuego contra Drácula, que solo se tapaba la cara, pero Vlad estaba furioso que hizo una bola negra inmensa y destruyó todo el escenario y se vio

a Drac, muy golpeado, pero no hizo nada contra su Padre.

 

Mavis gritaba:--ABUELO, DÉJALO YA, DÉJALO, LO VAS A LASTIMAR—

 

Vlad, entonces le lanzó algo que parecía rayos y Drac se estremecía, pero no decía nada, su capa estaba casi quemada, Los Padres de Jhonny miraban la furia del Padre de Drac

y dijeron a Jhonny:” Pero Drácula no se defiende”

Jhonny:--Drac me dijo que si alguna vez que si su Padre lo golpeaba , jamás le golpearía, es su Padre, merece respeto y si lo mata, que más queda—

Mavis gritaba asustada porque veía que su Padre ya no aguantaba más:

“ABUELO, POR FAVOR, LO VAS A MATAR”

Vlad dijo:”—TÚ,  PARATE, SEPARARÁS A TU HIJA DE LOS HUMANOS O TE ATIENES A LAS CONSECUENCIAS”—

Drac se levanto y dijo:--“ ¡JAMÁS!, ES LA FELICIDAD DE MI HIJA Y SI TENGO QUE MORIR NO ME IMPORTA NADA,”

Vlad se enojó por la respuesta que hizo un movimiento de manos y apuntando a su Hijo dijo:

 

“TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO, ASI QUE RECIBE TU CASTIGO”,  de las manos le salió una especie de Rayo, que le atravesó el pecho de Drácula que abrió los ojos incrédulo de que su

propio padre le haga eso, cayó de rodillas agarrándose el pecho y cayó al piso.

Todos gritaron:”-DRAC, DRAC”.

Frank, lo volteó y gritó:--NOOOO, NOOO, DRAC, DRAC, NO TE MUERAS.

 

Todos se agolparon alrededor de Drac  sollozantes, Mavis, Jhonny, la familia de Jhonny, Su nieto Dennis, todos lloraban junto a Drac.

 

Mavis se levantó se fue donde estaba Vlad, te invité para que conocieras a tu bisnieto y vienes y me dejas sin Papá, a mi hijo sin Abuelo, Dennis Amaba profundamente a su

Abuelo y está sufriendo viéndolo así y todos los Humanos que ves allí, lo amaban, lo querían, mi Papá no te mentía, salíamos a la Ciudad y conversábamos con los Humanos,

siempre le hacían homenajes a mi Papá.

Vlad empezó a pensar, la furia se alejó de ÉL y recién se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, MATAR A SU PROPIO HIJO.

Lydia bajaba de su habitación y vio gente arremolinada y preguntó que pasa?

Mavis:”—EL ABUELO MATÓ A MI PAPÁ-“

 

Lydia:”—QUEEE--, corrió a ver y ahí estaba Drac con un gran agujero en el pecho y sus ojos abiertos ya sin vida. Lydia: ”NOOOO, MI HERMANO, NOOO”

Se dirigió a su Padre Vlad llorando: “—TÚ Y TUS CÁNONES ANTIGUOS, VALEN MÁS QUE LA VIDA DE TU HIJO, AMOR NO LE DISTE NUNCA, PERO LA MUERTE SÍ—

 

Vlad estaba conmocionado de que se había dejado llevar de su ira.

Se acordó de algo, desapareció un momento y regresó en compañía de Lucifer.

Vlad dijo: “—POR FAVOR, HÁGANSE A UN LADO, LUCIFER VA A TRAERME A MI HIJO CON VIDA DE NUEVO—“

Todos:--QUEEE—

Lucifer hizo un ademán y de sus manos salió una especie de Bola de Humo rojinegra, metió su mano por el agujero en el pecho de Drac, dijo unas palabras inintendibles.

Entonces se paró y dijo:” REGRESIS DRÁCULA MIO MORTIS SHADI VIVA”

 

En los ojos de Drac, se vio un color rojinegro y después el color azulado zafiro de nuevo, y Lucifer cerró sus ojos..

 

Todos vieron que el agujero empezó a cerrarse, quedó como si nada, y le dijo a Vlad, dale tú un poco de aire, eres su Padre. Vlad se agachó y abrió la boca de Drac y Vlad posó

sus labios y le dio una bocanada de aire a Su Hijo, que tosió alegrando a todos el ver que estaba vivo.

Vlad se levantó, esperó que su Hijo reaccionara.

Drac abrió sus hermosos ojos azules zafiro, miró a todos alrededor de Él y dijo: “QUE PASO”

Todos miraron a Vlad con ojos acusadores,  ayudaron a Drac a  ponerse de pie.

Vlad se le acercó y dijo: “HIJO, PERDÓNAME POR LO QUE HICE”

Drac:--HICISTE QUE, NO ME ACUERDO—

Vlad:--DISCUTIMOS Y ME LLENÉ DE CORAJE Y TE MATÉ ATRAVESÁNDOTE EL CORAZON CON MI ARMA LETAL—

Drac: “NO DEBÍ, FALTARTE AL RESPETO, PERO ES MI VIDA, MIS DESICIONES, ES MI HIJA, SU FELICIDAD, ES LO QUE ME IMPORTA”

Vlad: “HIJO, ME PERDONAS?

Drac:--CLARO QUE SÍ PAPÁ, ERES MI PADRE, SABES QUE TE AMO, POR ESO ME ALEJÉ NO QUISE FALTARTE AL RESPETO—

Y se abrazaron, aplaudieron todos y Lucifer se acercó y dijo: “  DRÁCULA TE DÍ EL PODER DE LA RESURRECCIÓN Y ES PARA SIEMPRE”.

Drac: “GRACIAS LUCIFER”.

 

La familia de Jhonny con la boca abierta que un Padre mata a su hijo, éste resucita y lo perdona y además están viendo en persona a Lucifer.

Vlad se acercó a Jhonny y a su familia y dijo:--PUEDEN PERDONAR A ÉSTE VIEJO  A LA ANTIGUA?

Jhonny se le acercó, le dio la mano y dijo:--Claro, que sí, entendemos su situación, pero ya no nos odia verdad?—

Vlad se rió: “NOOO, YA ENTENDÍ, QUE NO ODIAMOS A HUMANOS Y LOS HUMANOS NO NOS ODIAN, JEJE”.

Drac: “ PAPÁ QUEDATE A VIVIR CONMIGO, YA NO VAYAS A ESA CUEVA, AQUÍ TENDRÁS A SIRVIENTES Y TODO LO QUE SE TE ANTOJE, MÁS QUE TODO COMPAÑÍA DE TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS”

Lydia:--SI, PAPÁ, ACEPTA, YO VENDRÉ A VISITARTE SIEMPRE—

Vlad:--ESTÁ BIEN, ME QUEDO—

Drac, Lydia, Mavis y Dennis, abrazaron a Vlad..

Jhonny dijo;--ACASO NO ERA LA FIESTA DE ALGUIEN!!”-.

 

Frank estaba conversando con Jhon el Padre de Jhonny y dijo:

\--Frank, me dí cuenta de que Drac no repelió ningún ataque de su Padre se aguantó todas y por lo que veo Vlad es fuerte—

 

Frank: “ Drac siempre mostró respeto a su Padre, y además si Drac hubiera querido, mataba a su padre sólo con un golpe, es más fuerte que su Padre 10 veces más creo, pero siempre nos dijo que si su Padre alguna vez le golpea, jamás alzaría un dedo en contra de su Padre y si su Padre llega a matarlo, que así sea”.

 

Jhon: “ Asi que es cierto que Drac ganó la Guerra Él sólo?”

 

Frank:--SÍ, ERAN COMO 10000 hombres, pero Drac se transformó en el Dragón, pero Drac sabe hacerlo mucho más grande y en batalla lo usaba, lanzaba bocanadas de fuego

y quemaba todo, no quedaba nadie, pero a los que había matado antes de eso, les chupaba la sangre y se llevaba las almas, por eso es que era una Leyenda.

 

 

Jhon:--O sea, que el único capaz de matarlo sin defenderse era su Padre--               .Frank:--SI, PORQUE, DRAC SE DEJABA—

 

Murray se acordó de lo que pasó con la daga de plata, corrió junto a Lucifer y le pidió hablar con ÉL  Lucifer accedió.

 

 

Murray le contó lo que lo habían herido y Lucifer dijo: “OH, ESO ESTÁ MALO, ASI LO PUEDEN MATAR, YA REGRESO, TENGO UN AMIGO QUE TIENE UN BREBAJE QUE HACE QUE A

LOSVAMPIROS NO LES HAGA DAÑO LA PLATA—“, y se fue.

 

Cuando regresó Lucifer llamó a Drac: “OYE DRAC, MIRA TE TRAJE ESTO, ES PARA QUE LA PLATA NO TE HAGA DAÑO, PERO DEBES TOMARLO AHORA MISMO”

Drac:--DÁMELO-. Y se tomó todo. Y dijo: GUÁCALA ESTABA MALISIMO--.

Lucifer:--JAJAJA, NO TE IBA A DECIR DESPUES NO TOMABAS, YA, DESDE AHORA NADA DE PLATA TE HARA DAÑO--.


	4. DANZANDO DRAC Y UNOS OJOS  VERDES MIRANDO Y EL ENEMIGO SE DEJA VER DE DRACULA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailando con su yerno,y despues una rola sexy,despierta los sentidos del enemigo oculto que despues se le presenta a Drac y tiene ojos verdes hermosos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que el intruso de ojos verdes quiere ser visto

Continúa la fiesta y Dennis pidió a su papá Drac que baile asi como baila para ÉL.

 

Drac se puso en medio de la pista y empujó la canción WORTH IT y Drac comenzó a Bailar, primero dio vueltas sobre una mano, después sobre un dedo, después con su cuerpo

entero y al último como gusanito, lo aplaudió a todos, pero Vlad estaba con la boca abierta viendo a su hijo de otra forma, siempre lo conoció como gruñón, recto sin nada de

chispa, se alegró que conociera a los humanos.

 

Entonces se unió a bailar con EL, Jhonny y el dúo bailo con gracia, Drac levantaba a jhonny le dio volteretas y todo eran risas.

Vlad sonreír y reír a su Hijo, jamás lo había visto así, se le saltaron las lágrimas, Mavis vió a su abuelo, se le acercó y pidió: "Abuelo, porque lloras?"

Vlad: "—VER A MI HIJO RIÉNDO, PARECE MENTIRA, SIEMPRE HA SIDO GRUÑON-.

 

Mavis: - Desde que conoció a Jhonny, continuamente a cambiar, los humanos de afuera le enseñaron que nos querían, pero aún hay personas que nos odian, ayer a mi papá lo

acuchillaron con una daga de plata, dijo que es un Van Helsing que lo persigue desde hace años atrás.

Vlad: --Si, había escuchado eso, pero atreverse a venir aquí, es el colmo--.

La fiesta iba en apogeo y Drác se acercó a su padre: “Bailemos”

 

Vlad: Queee, ya estoy viejo y esos movimientos que te vi hacer, no creo que pueda—

Drac :: "No, es otra canción pegajosa, y los movimientos son simples, vamos"

 

Vlad: - "YA QUEEE, VAMOS—".

Jhonny puso, La MACARENA ”, Vlad nunca había escuchado esa canción.

Drac dijo: --Mira, como se baila, le enseño los pasos, que eran casi repetitivos.

 

Vlad: UY QUE BAILE ES ESE, PERO ES PEGAJOSA, A VER—

Empezó despacio aprendiendo los pasos y cuando los 2 hicieron el movimiento de cadera, todos se quedarán boquiabiertos, Vlad a su edad, movia el cuerpo como si fuera jovencito ..

 

Drac le dijo a Jhonny, ponla desde el principio.

Empezó la música y los dos hacían iguales, todos los movimientos, Mavis y Jhonny también fueron a bailar, y después todos sufrieron los movimientos del baile.

 

Nadie se dio cuenta, que un par de ojos miraban el espectáculo, estaba subido encima de un árbol y con unos largos, se concentró viendo a Drácula, diciendo:

“YO NO VOY A FALLAR”, miraba y luego empujó una rola que se llama “SOY DEMASIADO SEXY”

 

Y todos se sentaron y Drácula, se sacó la capa y la velocidad se cambió de atuendo, se puso una camiseta pegada al cuerpo que se le cambió su hermoso pecho y los brazos

musculosos, una pantaloneta igualmente pegada al cuerpo y sus largas piernas musculosas.

Y comenzó esa canción sensual y comenzó a bailar sensualmente y empezaron a mandarle chiflidos, igual seguía bailando, su padre se reía viéndolo bailarín de esa manera y le

gritó: " _CONQUISTADOR DE VAMPIRAS_ ", JAJAJA.

 

El intruso no despegaba la mirada de Drácula, sus ojos lo miraban con deseo, viendo esos sensuales y eróticos movimientos, terminó la canción e hizo una reverencia agradeciendo y pareciera que se dio cuenta que lo miraban porque sus ojos se clavaron en el intruso, que vio eso se cayó del árbol y se fue corriendo.

Mavis: "- _PAPI, UY, YA BUSCA UNA MUJER, ESTAS DELICIOSO, JAJA_ -"

 

Drac: " _MAVIS, QUE FUE ESO, RESPETA A TU GALÁN PADRE, JEJE_ ".

Sus amigos: "- _DRAAAC, WOWW, QUE SEXY, GUAURRRRSH, JEJE_ " -.

Drac: - J _ajajajajaja, PAPÁ TIENES UN HIJO QUE ES UN BOMBÓM—_

 

Vlad se paró y se cambió casi igual a Drac y dijo: " _TIENES A QUIÉN SALIR, JAJA"_

 

Y en verdad a pesar de tener 1865 años, tenía apenas una pancita y el resto parecía Drac, pero no tan musculoso y las Brujas abrieron los ojos:-WOWW—

 

Ya empezaba un amanecer, terminaba la fiesta y Drac dejaba a sus guardias, gárgolas y demás cuidaba el perímetro del Hotel, por lo de Van Helsing.

 

Cada quien fue a su habitación, Drac fue a la cocina y pidió su esplendor, envió a tomársela y se le acercó Jhonny.: "- Drac, en serio, ha pensado en volver a casarte" -

Drac: ".- Que, ya hice clic, solo se hace una vez—" .. Jhonny: - Antes era eso, ya estamos en otros tiempos— "

 

Drac lo miró y dijo: "-No creo, no había pensado en esas cosas"

Jhonny: "- Drac, osea que en un siglo no ha tenido sexo?"

 

Drac: -OYE, ESAS COSAS SON PERSONALES—

Jhonny: - “Sabes que no lo hago por molestarte, viendo ese baile, me imaginé a una mujer sintiendo ese halago, debe ser único, Drac tienes un cuerpazo, eres un caballero, caminas con elegancia, algo que cualquier mujer admiraría y se derretiría por ti- “.

 

Drac: - “La verdad, siempre pensó en proteger a Mavis y lo de mujeres dejó de lado.

Jhonny: "- Pero Drac, Mavis, ya tiene a su familia cerrada, no necesita que tú la cuides, tú deberías tener tu propia familia, tu vínculo con Mavis es inquebrantable—"

 

Drac: -Mmmm, no lo había puesto de esa manera, tienes razón, pero si alguien me gusta, espera alguna señal del Click.

Jhonny: -Hasta Luego, Drac, que descanse.

Drac: -Nos vemos Jhonny- ... Se quedó pensando en que tenía razón, estaba solo.

 

Ya en su habitación, se puso su pijama, se acostó y decidió, que Jhonny dijo algo que era cierto. Estaba muy solo. Se durmió enseguida y soñó que bailaba o corría pero en compañía de alguien que tomaba sus manos, pero era una imagen borrosa.

 

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que se acostó y se despertó con sed, se sintieron somnoliento y se encaminó a la cocina y de repente se chocó con algo rubio o eso parecía, 

Drac abrió bien sus ojos y vio unos ojos verdes frente a El que lo miraban,

 

Dijo: “¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?” ……. Lo empujaron y comenzaron a correr.

Drac: - ¡Guardias, intruso! -.

 

Vió una silueta con el pelo amarillo alejarse de El, riéndose.

Después de una armadura le dijo que vieron salir del Hotel a esa figura.

Recriminó a sus guardias diciendo que como es posible que entrara un intruso.

Pasó casi una semana no se volvió a ver al intruso.

 

Ya había anochecido y Dennis dijo: - "PAPÁ DRAC, JUGUEMOS A LAS CARRERAS—"

Drac: - "NO ESTOY SEGURO, SIEMPRE TE GANO—"

 

 

Dennis: - ¡VAMOS, PAPA DRAC, MI BISABUELO VLAD TAMBIÉN VA A CORRER!

 

Drac: “YA, YA ESTÁ BIEN” -, pusieron sus trajes deportivos, camiseta, pantalonetas y zapatos deportivos.

Frank: "LISTOS?" ... ¡Ya !.

 

Empezaron a correr, los dos mayores iban adelante y Dennis iba detrás, en momentos Drac adelantaba, a la vuelta y siempre Drac estaba adelante, Vlad picado aceleró, ya

estaban cerca de la meta y Vlad empujó a Drac a un lado lanzándolo hacia la arboleda y Drac se estrelló contra algunos árboles, llevándose unos 4 arreglos de cuajo, Vlad

llegó primero y grito: - "GANEEE".

 

Drac tambaleante dijo: - PAPÁ ESO ES TRAMPA-.

 

Vlad: "- ES ESTRATEGIA HIJO, JAJA -".

 

Drac: - SI, CLARO, ESTRATEGIA, AY, UGH, CREO QUE ME ROMPÍ ALGUN HUESO—

 

Dracundos que lo miraban, se devolvió a ver por atrás y frente a El, estaban de nuevo esos ojos verdes mirándolo, pero la cara estaba tapado con un pañuelo envuelto donde solo se vieron los ojos.

Drac: “OTRA VEZ TÚ, QUE HACES AQUÍ”

 

Y la figura siguió corriendo, Drac quiso correr pero estaba dolorido, pero con su mirada profunda siguió hasta donde corría y vio que levanto la parte de abajo del pañuelo, unos

labios rojos sonriendo. Ahora notó un olor a perfume de mujer y quedó extrañado.

 

Regreso con su Padre y Dennis, pero no dijo nada de lo que vio, hicieron otras carreras, pero Drac se cuidaba de su padre, todas las demás ganaron Drac ..


	5. GRIFFIN A LA VISTA Y DRACULA CONOCE A SU HERMOSA ENEMIGO INTIMAMENTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin pellizca a Vlad y este hace lo hace visible,castigo por insolente y Dracula va directo a una situación que le hara recordar sus tiempos de vampiro sexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un enemigo que hace despertar la Libido guardada por 120 años de Dracula,un placer que casi habia olvidado

                          **GRIFFIN ESO TE PASO POR ATREVIDO**

Entraron al Hotel cansados y Vlad sintió un pellizco en las nalgas, miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie, Drac sonreía porque sabía quién era.

Vlad hizo una  mueca , pero hizo un ademán y se vio a Griffin atrás de  El, Drac estaba boquiabierto, jamás había visto a Griffin, se acercó a verlo más de cerca, mirándolo de arriba abajo..--”woww”, estas desnudo Griffin, jajaja—“.

Griffin:-- “ Drac, ayúdame, no te rías”..  Drac lo tapó con su capa sin dejar de reírse.

Lo llevó al sauna y se puso la capa y le dijo a Griffin que se agarre de alguna cosa para limpiarle el polvo que su Padre dejó impregnado en su cuerpo. Drac empezó a dar vueltas a una velocidad impresionante y el viento parecía tornado y le quitó todo el polvo, Griffin otra vez era invisible.

Drac:--VAYA GRIFFIN QUE LINDAS POMPIs, jaja-

Griffin:-- Ya soy invisible

Drac: Pero con el polvo te vi todo o sea “TOOODOOO”, jajaja

Griffin:--Drac no seas cruel

Griffin: “—Oye Drac, cuando me pusiste tu capa , me llegó el olor a perfume de mujer, que ya tienes novia?—

Drac: “—No es eso, hoy estaba jugando a las carreras y mi Papá me lanzó contra la arboleda, sentí que me estaban mirando, mire para atrás y vi a alguien viéndome con unos ojos verdes, estaba junto a mí y  salió corriendo la seguí con la mirada y se alzó un poco el pañuelo que la tapaba y vio unos labios rojos sonriéndome, la verdad estoy con la duda, ya ayer lo vi dentro del Hotel, nos chocamos y salió corriendo.

Griffin: “- Deberias decirles a todos los amigos, para ver que opinan”

Drac: “- Esta bien, voy a bañarme, diles que me esperen donde siempre nos reunimos—“.

  **DRACULA TIENE EL MEJOR MOMENTO A SUS 120 AÑOS DE ESTAR SIN TENER CONTACTO SEXUAL,SU AMADA ENEMIGA**

Drac entró a su habitación, se desnudó, se metió a la ducha, estaba terminando de bañarse y escuchó un ruido quedo, se transformó en murciélago y se asomó, no había nadie, otra vez se transformó en humanoide y siguió bañándose, terminó y se secó con un ademán mágico, salió desnudo y otra vez con un ademán se puso su perfume y demás, tenía los ojos cerrados, caminó a su cama para reposar un momento, abrió los ojos y allí estaba una persona tapada con el pañuelo blanco y esos ojos verdes, sentado en su cama.

Drac: -QUE HACES AQUÍ, COMO ES QUE PUEDES ENTRAR A MI HABITACIÓN-

Alzó la mano para ponerse ropa y  le dijo quién estaba sentado en su cama con voz de mujer…” ESPERA, NO TE CUBRAS”.

Drac: “-QUE, ERES MUJER”. Y la mujer se sacó el pañuelo y se paró frente a Drac, era hermosa, se levantó y lo besó, lo trajo a la cama y lo hizo sentarse junto a ella.

Se paró y dijo:-  MIRA--, Empezó a bailar, despojándose de su blusa, después su brassiere, su pantalón era de velcro, de un jalón se lo sacó, se quedó en bragas blancas, bailó cerca de Drac que estaba colorado y de repente se quedó desnuda, se acercó a Drac, lo abrazó lo besó, con su lengua tocaba sus colmillos, le besó el cuello, después su pecho y con sus manos le acariciaba su espalda y a veces el pecho, lo empujó y lo hizo acostar, se le montó encima a besarlo de nuevo, y bajó directo a su miembro, lo sobó y después empezó a lamérselo, Drac estaba en la gloria, se lo chupó y con la mano le acariciaba los testículos, volvió a lamerlo y dijo:

“ES CIERTO, LO QUE INVESTIGUÉ, DRÁCULA LO TIENE GRANDE, MÁS QUE CUALQUIER VAMPIRO”.

Drac, la agarró la viró de espaldas y dijo sonriéndole: “MI TURNO”

Empezó a besarla, le metió delicadamente la lengua, después bajo por su cuello, mordiéndole ligeramente y después lamió uno de sus pezones hermosos, la lengua alrededor haciéndola gemir, después hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, ella gemía de deseo, la fue besando por el medio del pecho, hasta llegar a su ombligo, y llegó a los labios, le abrió las piernas y le lamió el clítoris, haciéndola gozar enormemente, se alzó y fue a besarla en la boca y tocó el clítoris rosándolo con el miembro erecto, se acomodó, le abrió las piernas dulcemente y empezó a penetrarla, ella se encorvaba sintiéndolo dentro de ella, era enorme y cubría su apretada vagina, empezó Drac a bombear despacio, ella sentía riquísimo, mientras bombeaba la besaba o besaba sus pezones, empezó a hacerlo más rápido  y ella lo abrazó con las piernas la espalda y con los brazos el cuello, Drac se sentía en las nubes,y ella lo soltó cuando estalló en el orgasmo y El rugió cuando sintió lo mismo, seguía bombeando despacio mientras la besaba, y después se acostó al lado de ella y se miraron y volvieron a besarse, ella lo miraba que no estaba nada cansado, y Drac le dijo:--PUEDES UN SEGUNDO ROUND?-

Ella:--“Qué, no estás cansado?...Drac:--Yo no, estoy listo, pero te toca a ti—

Se acostó y ella estaba a horcajadas encima de  El, se le acostó encima para besarlo y después se puso de piernas abiertas y tocó su miembro, estaba duro bien duro, se lo metió en su vagina y empezó a moverse despacio en círculos, después de lado a lado y después de arriba abajo, hacia lo que quería, mientras Drac gozaba y en un momento el alzó su pelvis y empezó El a bombearla rápido y ella después de un buen rato le dijo:--“Quiero hacerlo Yo”, el dejo que ella lo siguiera haciendo y otra vez sintieron que la sangre subía a la cabeza y vino de nuevo la explosión del orgasmo, se siguió moviendo despacio mirándolo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules zafiro que le encantaban, y después se bajó, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Drac se olvidó de ir a la reunión que El mismo había convocado.

Jhonny le dijo al grupo que iba a ver a Drac. Subió a la habitación de su suegro, abrió la puerta preguntando despacio Drac, estas aquí?.                                                                 Se acercó a la cama y lo vio desnudo con una mujer también  desnuda abrazados y dormidos.

Salió sonriendo y bajó.. dijo: Parece que Drac ha estado cansado se ha quedado dormido solo con sus boxers, jeje. Mejor hacemos la reunión más tarde, no hay que molestarlo.

Fue a ver a Mavis y dijo:-Eh, Tu papá parece que se cansó, está dormido arriba, no hay que ir a molestarlo.

Mavis dijo: OK.

Jhonny:--Mas tarde voy a ver, para despertarlo.

Drac se despertó, ya eran las 5pm, se estiró y tocó algo a su lado, miró y allí estaba la rubia de ojos verdes dormida junto a El, se levantó despacio y se metió a la ducha, estaba todo enjabonado y sintió unas manos abrazándolo por detrás, se enjuagó los ojos y vio a la rubia sonriéndole, se puso ella frente a EL y Drac comenzó a enjabonarla acariciándola a la vez, el deseo comenzó y terminaron haciendo el amor en la ducha, se terminaron de duchar y salieron secos al instante por el ademán de Drac.

Ella sacó una maleta que estaba atrás de la cama, tenía ropa y se la puso, Drac solo hizo un ademán y se puso su perfume y su ropa negra y su capa.

Drac la miró y le dijo:”—Hola, soy Drácula, puedes decirme Drac, y tú hermosa mujer como te llamas?

Ella lo miró colorada y le dijo:”—Drac, desde que te ví  bailando esa noche, me enamoré de ti y olvidé para siempre mi Legado,ya no me importa y ahora que vas a saber mi nombre me da miedo que me odies—“, y empezó a llorar.

Drac dijo: “MIRAME A LOS OJOS”, ella lo miró llorosa.

Drac:--ME AMAS, ESTAS SEGURA?-- Y se la quedó viendo fijamente y sintió escalofríos, sintió seca la boca, temblor en las manos y pensó:--CLICK, SENTÍ EL CLICK- y sonrió..

Ella:”SI TE AMO      , DESDE QUE TE VÍ, SENTÍ ESCALOFRIOS, ME TEMBLÓ LAS MANOS, SE ME SECÓ LA BOCA., PERO TENGO MIEDO QUE ME ALEJES DE TI.

Drac:-- A VER, YA, DIME COMO TE LLAMAS—

Ella:”—ELISA, ELISA VAN HELSING—“

Drac: “QUEEE,”

Elisa:” MIRA DRAC, MI ABUELO ABRAHAM VAN HELSING, ME MANDÓ A MATARTE, PORQUE DIJO QUE EL YA ESTÁ VIEJO Y NO TIENE LA RAPIDEZ PARA HACERLO Y ESO VINE A HACER, TE ESTABA VIGILANDO Y AHÍ FUE QUE TE VÍ BAILAR, TE VI MOVERTE, SONREÍR, TUS OJOS ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES ZAFIRO QUE TIENES, SENTÍ LO QUE TE DIJE QUE ME CAÍ DEL ÁRBOL, DESDE AHÍ SÓLO QUERÍA VERTE, TOCARTE, BESARTE, TODO LO DEMÁS EL LEGADO SE FUE A LA MIERDA, NO ME IMPORTA Y SI TENGO QUE ENFRENTARME A MI ABUELO LO HAGO, TE AMO DRAC”

Drac estaba sorprendido, con todo lo que escuchó y lo peor la puerta se había abierto y Jhonny, Mavis y Dennis, escucharon todo.

Drac dijo:”—NO SABEN TOCAR ANTES DE ABRIR LA PUERTA?—“

Jhonny:--Disculpa Drac, te oímos hablar.

Mavis enojada: “¡PAPÁ, ESTÁS EN TU HABITACIÓN CON UNA VAN HELSING, ESTÁS LOCO?!”.

Dennis:-“BUENAS NOHES PAPA DRAC—“

Drac:--HOLA DENNISOVICHI- y le dio besos en la mejilla y dijo:

“—POR FAVOR, TENGO QUE ARREGLAR UN ASUNTO AQUÍ, SÁLGANSE POR FAVOR, YA MISMO BAJO, ME ESPERAN EN LA SALA DE ESTAR ALLÁ HABLAMOS—“

Mavis:--PERO PAPÁ, ESA MUJER…..—

Drac:--“YA DIJE,   AFUERA—“…..Y se fueron cerrando la puerta.

Drac estaba rojo de coraje, Elisa, estaba asustada viéndolo así, sabía que se ponía así cuando atacaba para lastimar, estaba hecha un ovillo mirándolo de espalda a ella.

Estaba callada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Drac se calmó, esperó un momento para pensar bien las cosas y dijo:

“—Elisa, cómo puedo creerte, los Van Helsing  sólo han querido matarme, por siglos—

Elisa:”—Mi Bisabuelo, me crio, no conocí a mis padres y El me enseñó que los Monstruos son sólo asesinos y cosas así, pero he visto que cuidan a sus hijos, te he visto abrazar a tu hija, a tu nieto, eso de correr con tu Padre y Nieto, bailar, es todo lo contrario de lo que me enseñó mi abuelo, sólo hablaba de que les gusta matar, succionarle la sangre, despedazar a los humanos, y he visto que es mentira, todo lo que me ha enseñado, además no sé cómo podría probarte que Te Amo, que no estoy aquí para matarte, que No te estoy engañando—“.

Drac:--TE VAS A QUEDAR A VIVIR AQUÍ?—

Elisa:--SI TU QUIERES SI, ME QUEDÓ A VIVIR AQUÍ—

Drac:” ESTÁ BIEN, MIENTRAS VAMOS ABAJO A CONVERSAR CON MIS AMIGOS, DESPUÉS PENSARE COMO HACER BIEN LAS COSAS”.

La atrajo cerca de El, la abrazó y le secó las lágrimas, la besó y le dijo: “CÁLMATE”.


	6. PROBANDO SU AMOR A DRACULA Y MATRIMONIO A LA VISTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se probo la salida del Legado Van Helsing y petición de Matrimonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El amor rompe barreras,se acabo el Legado y viva el amor

La abrazó y bajaron juntos a la sala de estar, se cruzaron con Vlad que la miró y dijo:

“HOLA, HIJO, POR LO QUE VEO ES OTRA HUMANA AQUÍ      YYY”

Drac lo interrumpió:--HOLA, PAPÁ. POR FAVOR NO DIGAS TUS GROSERÍAS, DESPUÉS TE EXPLICO, VAMOS ESTAN REUNIDOS ABAJO—

Vlad acompañó a Drac y a Elisa hasta la sala de Estar, se sentaron y saludaron primero a Drac y después a Vlad,

Todos:--HOLA DRAC, HOLA SEÑOR VLAD—y miraron a Elisa.

Drac dijo:”-BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, LES PRESENTO A MI INVITADA ELISA VAN HELSING”

Vlad se paró de un respingo: “ QUE DIJISTE?, VAN HELSING—

Los demás solo se miraron entre sí, sabían que a Drac no le gustaba que lo contradijeran.

Vlad empezó a caminar de un lado a otro diciendo:” –VAN HELSING, EL OTRO DIA TE HIRIERON CON UNA DAGA DE PLATA, TE ESTABAS DESANGRANDO HIJO, Y AHORA TIENES SENTADA A UNA DESCENDIENTE DE ESE LOCO ABRAHAM VAN HELSING, ESE QUE TE CLAVÓ LA ESPADA EN EL CORAZÓN Y CASI TE MATA SI NO FUERA POR LA MAGIA DE LUCIFER TE MUERES, DISCULPA HIJO, NO PUEDO ESTAR CERCA DE UNA VAN HELSING, PERMISO—“.

Elisa empezó a sollozar, Drac la abrazó y le dijo:--MI PADRE ES ASÍ, RENCOROSO—

Miró a sus amigos y Drac dijo: “-MIREN LO QUE PASA ES QUE LOS DOS CLICK”

Todos:”¡OH, YAAAA!”.

Ella me dijo los síntomas iguales a los que yo sentí y Uds saben que Yo sé lo que se siente un Click.

Eunice la esposa de Frank:-NIÑA TU AMAS A DRAC VERDAD?

Elisa:--SI, LO AMO MUCHO, PERO NO SÉ COMO DEMOSTRALE CON HECHOS QUE ES VERDAD QUE LO AMO.

Murray dijo:--“YO SI SÉ COMO LO PUEDES DEMOSTRAR Y QUE DRAC ESTÉ PRESENTE PERO TU BISABUELO NO LO VERÁ”

Drac:--Y cómo es eso?—

Murray:--Tú sabes que cuando Griffin guarda dentro de su ropa desaparece nadie puede verlo verdad?

Griffin:--AAAAH, YA VEO POR DONDE VA LA COSA—

Drac:”BUENA IDEA, ENTONCES ESO HAREMOS”.

Murray:--Elisa, sólo debes quedar con tu Bisabuelo en la ciudad y decirle de frente que no te importa tu legado y etc, y Drac lo escuchará, pero tú no sabrás donde está, no lo verás ni nadie--.

Elisa:”—LO HARÉ, QUIERO SALIRME DE ESE APESTOSO LEGADO—“.

Drac:--VAMOS AL COMEDOR, ME DIO HAMBRE, YO ME LLEVO A ELISA-

Drac la cargó y se hizo una niebla escarlata y llegó antes que todos al comedor.

Una gárgola le movió la silla a Drac para que se siente y otra a Elisa.

Llamó a Quasimodo y le dijo:-                                                                                                “-Tráe a mi invitada comida de humanos que le das a Jhonny y me traes mi postre favorito-“.

Trajeron la comida, Elisa probó y era la comida más exquisita, quizo probar comida de monstruos y le dijo a Drac, puedo probar esa comida tuya?—

Drac le dijo:--Mmm, he visto que Jhonny se come éstos porque saben a pollo, prueba—

Elisa agarró con el tenedor, tenía un aspecto raro, pero mordió un pedazo y en verdad sabia a pollo rostizado.

Cuando vino el Postre a Elisa le dieron gelatina con yogurt y a Drac su Postre favorito y le dijo a Elisa, “Prueba”, Elisa cogió un poco, olía bien y probó y le encantó.

Trajeron las bebidas y Elisa vió que a Drac le dieron 2 copas enormes de un líquido rojo espeso, Drac vió que lo miraba y dijo:

“NO ES SANGRE HUMANA, ES UN SUSTITUTO QUE SE LLAMA SPLENDSANGRE, NO TOMO SANGRE HUMANA HACE SIGLOS”.

Jhonny llegó en ese momento:-HOLA DRAC, HOLA SEÑORITAAA—

Elisa:--ELISA--…Jhonny: SEÑORITA ELISA—

Elisa:--“ Ud es el yerno de Drac verdad?”

Jhonny:--¡SI, SOY HUMANO!—

Mavis llegó con cara de enojada:--“ HOLA-“

Drac:--QUE TAL MAYVI WEYBI, MI TARANTULITA HERMOSA-

Elisa:--¡ HOLA!”.

Drac dijo:--BUENO, NOS VAMOS, PERMISO—

Drac le dijo a Elisa:--“¿QUIERES VOLAR?”

Elisa:--“CÓMO VOLAR?, YO NO SOY UNA VAMPIRO-“.

Drac sonrió:--VAMOS PARA ALLÁ , AHORA ESPERAME UN MOMENTO AQUÍ—

Elisa vio a Drac, abrir los brazos, sonreírle y vio que se dio una voltereta y se convirtió en un gigantesco Dragon. ,Elisa grito de terror

Drac le habló :--¡ SOY YO, VEN ACÁ, SÚBETE VAMOS A VOLAR, AGARRATE DE LO QUE PUEDAS!--.

Elisa con miedo se subió al lomo y se agarró.

Drac dijo: “LISTA?, ALLÁ VAMOOOOOS”

Y empezó a aletear y produjo una ventisca que hizo volar las sillas y los parasoles en la piscina y empezó a volar por los cielos, la llevó encima de las nubes, Elisa estaba maravillada, y  Drac hecho hacia abajo una Gran bocanada de fuego, volaron un rato y Drac descendió en un claro y llegando al suelo se transformo en su forma humana, agarró a Elisa en el aire riéndose.

Drac:--“VEN, TE VOY A PRESENTAR A MI ABUELO Y A MI PADRE DRAGÓN”

Elisa estaba sorprendida….Caminaron un poco y entonces Drac hizo un rugido tremendo y salieron dos dragones no tan grandes como Drac, abrazaron con sus alas a  Drac y lo lamieron con sus lenguas carrasposas.

Drac:--VEN, ABUELO, PAPÁ, LES PRESENTO A ELISA—

Los dragones:--HOLA ELISA- con una voz rasposa..Drac te tenemos una sorpresa, esperábamos que vengas para dártelo y sacaron una cadena bien gruesa con un medallón asi mismo grueso y forjado un dragón ahí, toma es para ti, tiene el poder de duplicarte o sea puedes hacer réplicas tuyas hasta 10 y todas tendrán el poder que tú tendrás no se dividirá.

Drac:--GRACIAS ABUELO, GRACIAS PAPÁ--.

Abuelo dragón:--DRAC, YA TENEMOS DESCENDENCIA, TE ACUERDAS QUE ENCONTRASTE EN LOS BAJOS BÁLTICOS A LAS DRAGONAS SOLITARIAS, PUES NOS CASAMOS.

Drac:--EN VERDAD, ELISA, QUIERES CONOCER A DRAGONES BEBÉ?

Elisa:  “ SI”.

Bajaron y había muchos dragones jóvenes y pequeños, rodearon a Drac y le hicieron cosquillas y El a ellos, Se transformó en un dragón mediano y se puso a jugar con ellos y los Dragones grandes se reían de verlo jugar.

Volvio a ser humanoide, se reía a carcajadas , Elisa lo veía con Amor como se reía.

Drac dijo:--“YA DEBEMOS IRNOS”.

Salieron y Drac los abrazó y dijo: TENGO QUE IRME, NOS VEMOS ABUELO Y PAPA--.

Elisa:”—ADIÓS—“

Drac se transformó de nuevo en el  Dragon Gigantesco y se fueron, pasaron por un lago inmenso y Drac lanzó una tremenda bocanada de fuego, llegaron al Hotel, aterrizaron y Drac volvió a ser un vampiro.

Elisa:--“ Drac, puedo preguntar algo?..Esteee si tu Padre es el que está aquí, como es que llamas Abuelo y Papá a los dragones?

Drac: “¡ Ah, es que de niño, mi Papá Vlad, me dejó con Ellos 2 años, para que aprenda el arte y me dijeron que les diga Abuelo y Papá, eso los considero me han querido siempre!”.

Mavis estaba en el Lobby, con su cara enojada y Elisa la vió y agachó la cabeza.

Drac:: Elisa espérame en la sala de estar…

Drac:--“ MI LAGARTIJA ENOJADA POR QUE ESA CARA—“.

Mavis:--NO ME GUSTA ESA MUJER, ME DA MALA ESPINA.

Drac:--Mira hija, ya hicimos un plan con Murray,, Griffin y ahora mi abuelo dragón me regaló éste medallón para duplicarme, entonces mi duplicado va a estar allá donde va a ir y Yo voy a quedarme aquí y ella no lo sabrá. Probare su lealtad y la dejaré estar aquí y si no la destruiré, a pesar que hicimos Cilck.—“

Mavis:--QUÉ, HICIERON CLICK, LOS DOS

Drac:--SI, ESO PASÓ Y SABES QUE YO SÉ BIEN LO QUE ES UN CLICK—

Drac le hizo una seña a Griffin:--¡Mira, ya le voy a decir que llame al Bisabuelo de ella y le de una cita para verse y ella le diga lo que esta pasando y demás, entonces deseo que estés al lado escuchando todo lo que le dice cada palabra para que después me digas, estamos claro?!--.

Griffin:--A la orden--.

Drac se acercó a Elisa, le dio el celular de ella y le dijo:                                                         “--Llama a tu Abuelo y cítalo mañana para hablar y le dices lo que me prometiste, que ibas a dejar el legado—“.

Elisa:--Claro que sí—

Mientras ella escribía el número Drac estaba yendo donde su hija y Elisa dijo:

“NO VAS A ESCUCHAR?”.

Drac:--NO, CONFÍO EN TI- y se fue rumbo al Lobby donde abrazó a su hija y después a su nieto, cargándolo.

Elisa, llamó a su Bisabuelo que le contestó:”—DÓNDE ESTABAS JOVENCITA, NO HE SABIDO DE TI TODA LA NOCHE, YA MATASTE A DRÁCULA?—Elisa dijo:--Bisabuelo debo hablar personalmente contigo mañana, podemos vernos en la Plaza principal a las 10am.

Abraham:--ESTA BIEN, ESPERO EXPLICACIONES Y AHORA DONDE ESTÁS NIÑA?—

Elisa:--ESTOY VIGILANDO EL HOTEL SUBIDA EN UN ÁRBOL, MAÑANA HABLAMOS, ADIÓS BISABUELO--.

Griffin, escuchó todo y sonrió..

Fue donde Drac, se lo llevó a un lado y le contó todo, entonces Drac le dijo: “MIRA, MAÑANA CUANDO ELLA VAYA A SU REUNIÓN, IREMOS A LA PLAZA ANTES PARA VER Y ESCUCHAR, PERO IRÉ COMO MURCIÉLAGO DENTRO DE TU ROPA, ESTÁ BIEN—

Griffin:--Claro que Sí.--.

Drac fue donde Elisa y dijo:--YA HABLASTE CON ÉL?—

Elisa: “SI, LE DIJE QUE NOS VIÉRAMOS A LAS 10AM EN LA PLAZA”

Drac:--MUY BIEN--. Bueno ya es tarde uds los humanos duermen de noche y debes estar fresca para hablar con tu Bisabuelo mañana.. Anda acuéstate en mi cama y duerme, yo he de ir al amanecer, la beso y Elisa se fue a dormir.

Mavis esperó que se fuera y fue donde su Padre enojadísima acompañada de Jhonny,

Dijo:” PAPÁ, QUE TE PASA, VAS A IR MAÑANA EN EL DÍA, TE VAS A QUEMAR Y SI ES UNA TRAMPA, ES QUE , ES QUE”

 Drac:--CALMA, CALMA, YA TENEMOS EL PLAN CON LOS MUCHACHOS, VA A IR UN DUPLICADO ALLÁ CON GRIFFIN Y LO QUE VEA Y ESCUHE EL DUPLICADO LO ESCUCHARÉ YO, YO VOY A QUEDARME EN MI CAMA PARA NO LEVANTAR SOSPECHAS.—

Drac:--Oh, ahí viene mi Papá, sermón a la vista

Mavis:--jajaja, para que veas lo que se siente

Drac: “ Mavis, te estás pasando de la raya”.

Vlad:--Puedo hablar contigo?—

Drac: “Claro Papá dime”.

Vlad: “MIRA DRAC, NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA ESA CHICA Y UNA NOCHE DE PASIÓN NO TE ASEGURA NADA, ELLOS SIEMPRE TE HAN QUERIDO MATAR Y SI ES UNA TRAMPA O TE MATAN Y NO QUIERO PERDERTE HIJO”

Drac:--“ Papá, mira fui a ver al Abuelo Dragón y me dio esto mira, es el duplicador y con Griffin quedamos en que vaya mañana a escuchar pero llevará a un duplicado de mí dentro de su ropa, y lo que escuché yo lo escucharé y lo que vea lo veré yo y Yo me quedo en mi habitación, no voy a ir personalmente, porque va a pensar que está sola y hará las cosas sin saber que la están escuchando”—

Vlad:-Ah, bueno  así , estoy más tranquilo.

Drac:--Papá, quieres aprender a jugar videojuegos?

Vlad:-Que es eso—

Drac:--Mira, te voy a enseñar cómo.—, despacio probaron hasta que aprendió más que todo las carreras de autos.

Empezaron a jugar, Drac ganó dos veces, pero Vlad, hizo lo mismo que en la carrera y le ganó a Drac y dijo: --Ganeeee--.

Drac:--Papá, otra vez con tus “estrategias”, no seas tramposo, a ver de nuevo, pero no hagas trampas.—

Otra vez, estaban jugando, y Vlad estaba perdiendo y no se aguantó lo empujó y ganó de nuevo, pero se levantó cuando vio a Drac con los ojos rojos y empezó a temblar las paredes, el suelo, se paró y creció se puso enorme y emanó un aura negra, rugió de forma estruendosa, salió corriendo afuera, y lanzó una energía enorme contra los árboles y desapareció como 40 árboles, se arrodillo y respiró hondo.

Se paró y empezó a correr a gran velocidad por el campo, parecía una mancha dando vueltas por el campus. de repente se lanzó a la piscina y empezó a hervir salió humo como si fuera el sauna…Al rato salió, miró a su Papá y sonrió y le dijo:--TRAMPOSIN.

Vlad dijo:--perdóname, pero no me gusta perder asi como tú,--.

Drac:--Pero yo no hago trampas, pero ya pasó, ya pasó, ufff—

Empezó a amanecer y se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. Drac entró bostezando a su habitación y vio a Elisa, que había cogido su capa y estaba dormida arropada, se sonrió

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso su pijama, con un ademán sacó la capa y se acostó al lado de Elisa abrazándola y se durmió.

Elisa despertó como a las 9am, se levantó despacio para no despertar a Drac, se vistió y le dio un beso en la mejilla,  bajó, cogió una carroza y se fue a la ciudad.

Griffin, ya estaba con el duplicado de Drac en la plaza y Drac ya estaba despierto esperando ver y escuchar.

Elisa llegó a la Plaza y estaba su Bisabuelo Abraham esperándola, le dio un abrazo y le preguntó:--Y Drácula?—

Elisa dijo: “Está en el Hotel durmiendo.

Abraham:-“QUE, NO LO HAS MATADO TODAVÍA?”.

Ninguno sabía que Griffin y Drac, estaban escuchando y viendo todo.

Elisa dijo:--“ Bisabuelo, vengo a decirte que ya no quiero saber más del legado”

Abraham:-- ¡Que, estas diciendo!, El legado Van Helsing está hace siglos y todos los Van Helsing, deben seguirlo, no puedes salirte—

Elisa:” .BISABUELO, YA DIJE NO VOY A SEGUIR YA NINGÚN LEGADO, NO ME IMPORTA,

ESTOY ENAMORADA DE DRÁCULA”

ABRAHAM;:--Me imaginaba, debe haberte seducido con su magia lujuriosa que tiene, hace a las mujeres esclavas de su Amor—

Elisa:--“NO BISABUELO, PASÓ CUANDO ESTABA VIGILANDO ARRIBA DE UN ÁRBOL, ÉL NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE ESTABA AHÍ. CON LOS LARGAVISTAS LO VÍ Y ME PRENDÉ DE ÉL, FUE TAN EMOCIONANTE QUE ME CAÍ DEL ÁRBOL, POR ESO SÉ QUE NO FUE SU MAGIA—“.

Abraham:--“TENÍAS QUE SER MUJER, PERO TODOS LOS VAN HELSING JURAMOS MATAR A DRÁCULA Y A TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS”—

Ekisa:--¡  YO NO JURÉ NADA, DESDE QUE TUVE USO DE RAZÓN ME CRIASTE Y ME ENSEÑASTE A ODIAR A LOS MONSTRUOS, SEGÚN TÚ TODOS SON MALOS, ASESINOS,COMEHUMANOS, PERO HE ESTADO VIGILÁNDOLOS Y NO HE VISTO NADA DE ESO, HE VISTO QUE SON IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS, AMAN A SUS HIJOS, LOS EDUCAN, AMAN A SUS ESPOSAS, LAS PROTEGEN DE GENTE COMO NOSOTROS!--.

Abraham:--TE HA ENLOQUECIDO CON SU MAGIA EL MALDITO DE DRÁCULA—

Elisa: “NI SIQUIERA SABE QUE VINE A HABLAR CONTIGO—

Abraham: “ Y POR QUE TENÍA QUE SABERLO, ACASOOO, NOOOO, MI SANGRE CON ESE DESGRACIADO MONSTRUO, TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL”

Elisa:--SI Y QUÉ, SOY ADULTA, PUEDO HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA, ASI QUE A LA MIERDA TU LEGADO, ADIÓS BISABUELO—

Abraham llorando dijo:--“ ME LA VAS A PAGAR MALDITO VAMPIRO, ME ROBASTE A MI ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE”--.

Elisa apresuró el paso para subirse a la carroza y regresar al Hotel, estaba contenta regresaría a decirle a Drac, las buenas noticias y se quedaría con él, amándolo.

Mientras Griffin le preguntó a Drac :--¡Y AHORA, COMO REGRESAMOS!.

Apareció de repente otra carroza y Griffin dijo: “YA ESTUVO” Y se subió a la carroza. En el camino Drac dijo: me voy amigo, Gracias.

Drac estaba feliz por lo que hizo Elisa, pero ella debe pensar que sigue dormido, así que se acostó y cerró los ojos.

Elisa llegó al Hotel, Jhonny estaba en la Recepción dijo:-“HOLA, COMO ESTAS ELISA”

Elisa:--Bien Bien, eh Drac esta arriba?

Jhonny:--“Oh, Si, Drac duerme hasta las 5pm”.

Elisa:--¡ Ah, bien, gracias!.

Subió a la habitación de Drac, entró y solo se escuchaba los ronquidos quedos de Drac, se le acercó sonrió lo beso en la mejilla y dijo:--“TE AMO DRAC”—

Elisa se puso su pijama y se acostó frente a Drac, agarró una de sus manos y se abrazó con ÉL…Drac abrazando a Elisa de verdad se durmió, contento.

Elisa sintió el calor de Drac y la tranquilidad de haberse sacado un peso de encima y se durmió, abrazando al vampiro que ama.

Griffin, no se aguantó y llamó quedamente a la habitación de Vlad.

Vlad dijo:--DEJEME DORMIR—

Griffin:--TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE PASÓ EN LA PLAZAAAA—

Vlad despertó y le abrió la puerta:” PASA, A VER DIME”.

Y Griffin, le contó, todo lo que pasó y Vlad dijo:--AAAH, JAJAJA ESE VAN HELSING DEBE HABERLE DADO UN ATAQUE DE IRA—

Griffin: “EL VIEJO VAN HELSING LLORÓ DE CORAJE DE QUE LA BISNIETA DIJO: QUE EL LEGADO VAN HELSING SE VAYA A LA MIERDA Y QUE AMA A DRAC, WOW”

Vlad se carcajeó y dijo: ¡QUE GOLPE BAJO, PERO SE LO MERECÍA, ÉL FUE EL CAUSANTE DE LA MUERTE DE MARTHA, DRAC DEBE ESTAR FELIZ,.

Vlad fue donde Mavis:--HIJA, LINDA DESPIERTA QUE TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO—

Mavis bostezando dime Abuelo Vlad:-- ¡ ELISA MANDO A LA MIERDA EL LEGADO VAN HELSING, ASI SE LO GRITÓ AL VIEJO ABRAHAM EN SU CARA Y QUE AMA A DRAC!

Mavis: “ EN VERDAD, JAJAJA, ENTONCES SI HICIERON CLICK ESOS DOS, JAJA”.

Vlad:--No digamos, nada, no sabemos nada, jaja bueno hija duerme—

Mavis: “Gracias  Abuelo.”.

Eran las 5 y 15pm y Drac se despertó, miró a Elisa dormida y la abrazó, besándole la mejilla, se levantó dio un bostezo largo, y se sacó la ropa con magia, entró a la ducha, estaba bañándose cantando y sintió un abrazo y que le besaban la espalda, miró para atras era Elisa, la abrazó y la puso delante de El y la beso apasionadamente, empezaron los jugueteos eróticos, Drac sacó la mano del Baño e hizo un ademán para sellar la puerta y nadie los moleste, siguió besando a Elisa, la apegó contra la pared y comenzó a lamerle los pezones, se los chupó de uno en uno haciéndola gozar, ella en cambio, le besaba el pecho, acariciaba sus brazos fuertes y Elisa se agachó a atormentar de amor, chupándole el miembro a Drac, lo hacía jadear de gusto, entonces El la levantó la cargo y la puso contra la pared y la penetro suavemente y empezó el bombeo y Drac le besaba el cuello, los pezones, Elisa le tenía rodeada la cadera con las piernas y también se movía en círculos haciendo gozar también a Drac, después empezó el bombeo frenético, hasta que les llegó el orgasmo, terminaron besándose y ayudándose a bañar entre los dos.

Salieron del baño y Drac hizo secarse a los dos con magia, Drac se vistió rápidamente y Elisa ya se puso su ropa y se sentó en la cama.

Drac agarró una silla y dijo:--“ Y QUE PASÓ CON TU BISABUELO?”-.

Elisa emocionada le dijo:-MANDE A LA MIERDA EL LEGADO VAN HELSING Y SE LO GRITÉ EN SU CARA Y LE DIJE QUE TE AMO—

Drac: “AH, JAJAJA, ENTONCES ES CIERTO QUE ME AMAS, ERES MI CLICK”.

Drac agarró a Elisa sosteniéndola por los aires y dándole vueltas, sonriendo, DRAC ESTABA FELIZ.

Tocaron la puerta era Jhonny:--“DRAC YA DESPERTASTE, ES TU TURNO—“

Drac:--Oh, si ya desperté—

Mavis: “  PAPÁ VOY A COGER TU TURNO, HAS LO QUE QUIERAS”

Drac:--¡GRACIAS MAVIS WEYBI--¡                                                                                 Miró a Elisa y dijo, quedémonos aquí veamos Tv y espérame un momento. Se desvaneció en un humo escarlata y regresó con una gran bandeja con golosinas humanas y de monstruos y Spledsangre y jugo para Elisa.

Vieron algunas películas, entre comiendo golosinas, besos y abrazos.

Se vistieron y salieron a caminar cogidos de la mano, sonriendo, se encontraron a Vlad que saludó cortésmente.  Para asombro de Drac y Elisa.

Llegaron al Lobby y fueron recibidos con rostros alegres y vítores.

Asomó Lydia y dijo: “PRÉSTAME A MI HERMANO UN MOMENTO”

Drac:-¡ Que, QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!-

Lydia: “TOMA” Y le dio un anillo con un diamante encima. Dijo:--“Pidele que sea tu Esposa—“.

Drac estaba todavía en las nubes, y se acercó su Padre diciendo:

“¡NIÑO TONTO, ES TU CLICK, NO HAY DUDAS PIDELE MATRIMONIO CARAY!”.

Drac sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a Elisa, se le puso enfrente y dijo:-

“¡ ELISA VAN HELSING, YO VLAD TEPES DRÁCULA TE PIDO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO!”.

Todos: “Wowww” y miraron a Elisa en espera de su respuesta.

Elisa estaba sorprendida:”¡EH, EH, AH,AH, DABA DUBIDIBA?!”

Drac:-“QUE, QUE COSA?”

Elisa: “¡ EH,AH, DUBIDUBIDI?!”.

Drac estaba poniéndose pálido:

“¡ QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?!”.

Elisa saliendo de su letargo y sonriendo:--“SI”.

Drac sonrió, le puso el anillo en la mano de Elisa y se abrazaron.

El Hotel era un bullicio lleno de Alegria, aplausos y abrazos.


	7. LA ORDEN DEL DRAGON DESAPARECE Y LLEGA UNA VISITA INESPERADA AL HOTEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula fundó la Orden del Dragón,pero se opusieron a su boda y Dracula la destruyo completamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AL HOTEL LLEGA UN VISITANTE INESPERADO POR TODOS Y EL PROPIO DRACULA RECIBE A SU ENEMIGO  
> ABRAHAM VAN HELSING

Se sentaron en la Sala de Estar, salió del suelo un fulgor rojo y asomó LUCIFER contento. Abrazó a Drac y a Elisa, :-“FELICIDADES”--.

Afuera en la piscina se escuchó un chapoteo, Drac salió con Elisa,

Era Poseidón sonriendo: “¡ _FELICIDADES_!”.

Hades del Inframundo también:--¡  _FELICIDADES DRAC Y ELISA_!_

Del cielo cayeron grandes rayos de colores, Elisa estaba maravillada, asomó con un Gran destello, Zeus: “¡  FELICIDADES HIJOS!”.

Salieron rayos e hicieron en el cielo como si fuera un retrato de Drac y Elisa…

Se juntaron cogidos de la mano y encerraron a Drac en el circulo formado de ZEUS, POSEIDON Y HADES, que daban vueltas y vueltas y hablaron en una lengua de los Dioses, Drac empezó a brillar y se elevaron despidiendo destellos,.

Los 3 al Unísono dijeron:_¡” _TENDRÁS PODER ABSOLUTO DE LA MUERTE, SERÁ TU ESCLAVO Y OBEDECERÁ TUS ÓRDENES_!”.

Bajaron hasta pisar tierra, se deshizo el círculo y los 3 abrazaron a Drac. Y despidiéndose de todos se fueron.

Elisa boquiabierta había visto con sus propios ojos a los Dioses Mayores que sí existen.

Toda la noche estuvieron celebrando, empezó a amanecer y fueron a sus habitaciones.

Llegaban a su habitación, la feliz pareja, cuando una armadura le dio un sobre Negro con la Marca del dragón impresa en Alto Relieve a Drac que cuando vio esto frunció el  seño

Miro a Elisa y dijo:-¡ _ENTRA MI AMOR, VOY A HABLAR CON MI PADRE_!.

Drac llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Vlad, tocó:

Le contestaron: ” _QUIEN ES_?

Drac: “ _YO PAPÁ, DESEO HABLAR ALGO, MUY SERIO CONTIGO_ ”

Vlad:-- _ENTRA, HIJO_ -

Drac mira acaba de llegar esto de la ORDEN DEL DRAGÓN.

Vlad:-- _QUE PIENSAS HACER_?—

Drac:--¡ _TENGO LA APROBACIÓN DE LOS 3 GRANDES, LO QUE ELLOS QUIERAN, NO ME IMPORTA!_ \--.

Vlad:--“ _PERO TÚ FORMASTE LA ORDEN DEL DRAGON Y SON TUS REGLAS”_

_Drac:--“ERAN OTROS TIEMPOS, VOY A IR Y SI NO APRUEBAN MI MATRIMONIO, QUE SE ATENGAN A LAS CONSECUENCIAS, YO CREE LA ORDEN PUES YO LA DESTRUYO Y LA DESAPAREZCO”.._

Vlad:--“CUÍDATE HIJO”

Drac: ¡ gracias papá!.

Anocheció al otro día y Drac le dijo a Elisa que tenía que ir a arreglar otros asuntos.

Elisa se volvió a la cama a dormir además los Humanos duermen de noche.

Drácula fue solo al Consejo de la ORDEN DEL DRAGÓN.

Llegó, pidió Audiencia fue atendido con rapidez, se instauro la Orden con todos sus integrantes..

Se puso en medio ,y dijo[:¡” _YO VLAD TEPES DRÁCULA, HEREDERO DE LA SANGRE DEL DRAGÓN, ÚNICO DEL LINAJE DE LA SANGRE,FUNDADOR DE LA ÓRDEN DEL DRAGON, ME PRESENTO ANTE USTEDES PARA COMUNICARLES MI PRÓXIMO MATRIMONIO CON LA HUMANA ELISA VAN HELSING_ !”.

Se levantó un Dragon viejo y dijo:                                                                                      “ _BIENVENIDO SEÑOR DE LA OSCURIDAD, HEMOS ESCUCHADO SU NOTICIA Y DEBO DECIR QUE CREO QUE HABLO A NOMBRE DE TODOS, LA OPOSICIÓN A ESE MATRIMONIO CON HUMANO Y DESCENDIENTE DE SU PROPIO ENEMIGO Y ADEMÁS ES CONTRAVENCIÓN A LAS REGLAS DE LA ORDEN DEL DRAGON DEL LINAJE QUE POSEE PARA CASARSE CON REINAS DEL LINAJE Y NO CON PLEBEYAS”._

_Drac:--“ CREO QUE NO ESCUCHARON BIEN LO QUE DIJE…NO VINE A PEDIR PERMISO NI OPINIONES, SÓLO VINE A COMUNICAR MI MATRIMONIO Y LAS REGLAS LAS PUSE YO, CUANDO LOS HUMANOS ERAN PELIGROSOS, YO SOY EL GRAN DRAGON DE SANGRE PURA DESPUÉS DEL CREADOR DE DRAGONES Y VAMPIROS Y PREGUNTARÉ UNA SOLA VEZ…¡¿ESTÁN DE ACUERDO O NO CON MI MATRIMONIO?—_

Los Grandes Líderes dijeron al unísono:

“ _NO , NO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN FORMA TOTAL_ ”

Drac:: “¡ _BUENO ENTONCES ASI COMO FUNDÉ LA ORDEN DEL DRAGON, LA VOY A DESTRUIR Y A TODOS USTEDES, ES MI PRIVILEGIO DE SER LA SANGRE PURA DEL DRAGÓN ¡”_

_Uno de los Dragones dijo:--NO CREO QUE PUEDAS CON TODOS NOSOTROS—_

Drac sonrió y dijo éstas palabras:

\--“ PADRES DE LA DIVINIDAD DADME EL PODER QUE NECESITO, BISABUELO VLAD SAL PARA QUE ME DES TU PERMISO DEL DRAGÓN.!”.

Todos vieron salir del cuerpo de Drácula.a VLAD TEPES, CREADOR DE DRAGONES Y VAMPIROS DICIENDO SANGRE DE MI SANGRE TE DOY MI PODER Y AMOR PARA QUE LO USES A TU CONVENIENCIA Y SE VIÓ UN HUMO NEGRO, Su bisabuelo volvió al cuerpo de Drac, entonces vieron destellos que caian del cielo, un humo negro y un charco de agua..Vieron a ZEUS, POSEIDÓN Y HADES, abrazar a Drac, darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle, HIJO DE MI CORAZÓN, NUESTROS PODERES SON TUYOS y se fueron.

Con horror vieron a Drácula, transformarse en un Dragon gigantesco que dejó a los otros como si fueran cucarachas.

Drac en ese estado, lanzó una bocanada de llamas, quemó todo y a los que no se quemaban, los siguió transformado en un vampiro gigantesco de ojos rojos, destruyó todo y mató a todos, no quedó nadie.

Cuando terminó miró y desapareció  todo parecía que nunca había existido nada ahí. Lanzó un rugido ensordecedor de victoria.

La Noticia de que Drácula desapareció la ORDEN DEL DRAGÓN, se esparció rápidamente, y todos le tuvieron más miedo y respeto al Rey de la Oscuridad.

Drácula regresó al Hotel y estaba su Padre esperándolo en el Lobby,                                    Vlad:--“YA TODOS SABEN QUE ACABASTE CON LA ORDEN DEL DRAGON”.

Drac:--“ SI, SE PUSIERON EN CONTRA MÍA Y TUVE QUE DESTRURLOS”.

Vlad: --Drac, ya fijen fecha del Matrimonio.

Drac: “ SI, VOY A HABLAR CON ELISA, NOS VEMOS PAPÁ”.

Subió a su habitación, Elisa estaba dormida todavía, se acostó al lado abrazándola.

Más tarde bajó a su despacho y estaba revisando papeles y cosas del Hotel, Dennis entro

Papá Drac y fue a abrazarlo.. Drac;-“DENNISOVICH, todo esta bién?-“

Dennis:--Si, papá Drac,  es que quería saber si me enseñas a convertirme en Dragón—

Drac:--“Oh, mira Dennisovich, es un privilegio convertirse y todavía estás pequeño, pero te puedo enseñar a convertirte en Lobo, ratón, quieres?—“

Dennis:--“Si, papá Drac

Drac:-Espérame un momento, ya termino aquí.

Terminó Drac sus asuntos y salieron, Dennis saltaba de alegría. Drac le enseñó a transformarse , lo último fue en águila y Dennis lo hacía pero en paloma y Drac se reía, y le dijo:                                                                                                                                     --Ven, siente el viento y mira ese conejo míralo como tu presa, que lo quieres agarrar con tus garras de águila, piensa en águila y lo soltó en el aire a gran altura, Dennis caía pensando en águila y tas se transformó en águila y agarro al conejo diciendo: “MIRA PAPA´DRAC AGARRE AL CONEJO” y volaba hasta donde Drac y le dio el conejo.

Dennis: “GRACIAS PAPÁ DRAC”..

Drac: DENISOVICH, UNAS CARRERAS, NO ESTA EL ABUELO VLAD VAMOS,VAMOS”

1—2—Y 3, Y empezó la carrera, en eso Dennis se transformó en lobo y corrió más rápido

Drac corrió más rápido transformándose también en el lobo negro y llegaron casi juntos.

Mavis estaba riéndo viéndolos jugar, Drac vió llegar por el puente una carroza negra elegante y reconoció el escudo de la puerta y le dijo a su nieto, :”VOY A VER QUIÉN ES”.

Drac sabía quién era, llegó hasta la carroza y abrió la puerta y dijo:

\--“BIENVENIDO ABRAHAM VAN HELSING A MI HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA—“.

De la carroza bajó un hombre de unos 70 años, todo elegante con saco negro camisa dorada, corbata negra , pantalones negros, zapatos de charol negros, miró a Drácula de frente con ojos cansados y dijo:

“BUENAS NOCHES CONDE DRÁCULA Y GRACIAS, DESEO VER A MI BISNIETA ELISA SI SE PUEDE”.

Drac:--“ BUENAS NOCHES ABRAHAM”, le extendió la mano y Abraham se la dio.

Drac dijo:-“ ESTÁ EN SU HABITACIÓN DURMIENDO, YA LA MANDO A LLAMAR, ENTRE Y LA ESPERA EN LA SALA DE ESTAR”.

Entraron los dos a la Sala de Estar y Abraham vio lo Elegante  y Buen Gusto del Hotel, casi todo era de Oro, candelabros, Adornos,Tv por cable, Laptos, Ascensores, la Puerta de Oro, La Alfombra era Persa de la más Cara, los muebles góticos, ésta parte no la conocía de Drácula.

Drac le dijo:--“ QUE LE PARECE MI HOTEL ABRAHAM?”

Abraham:--“ JAMÁS IMAGINE AL CONDE DRÁCULA AL FRENTE DE UN HOTEL TAN LUJOSO Y ADEMÁS MODERNO”.

Drac:--“ POR ESTAR OCUPADO EN CACERÍA DE MONSTRUOS, PENSANDO SIEMPRE EN MATANZAS, ASESINATOS O VAMPIROS”--.

Drac:--“ VENGA SIÉNTESE AQUÍ Y ESPERAMOS QUE VENGA ELISA”.

Griffin bajaba de su habitación, estaba caminando a la sala de Estar y reconoció a Van Helsing conversando con Drac ,venía el resto de amigos de Drac, Griffin dijo:

\--“QUEEEE, MIREN ES VAN HELSING Y ESTÁ SENTADO JUNTO A DRAC”—

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y Mavis viéndolos dijo:--QUE LES PASA?

Frank: VES A ESE HOMBRE QUE ESTA JUNTO A DRAC?

Mavis:--SI, QUIÉN ES?

Frank:--ABRAHAM VAN HELSING

Mavis:--¡ QUEEE, NO ES POSIBLE Y MI PAPÁ ESTÁ CONVERSANDO CON ÉL?!”.

Frak dijo:--HAY QUE ESPERAR A VER QUE PASA, DRAC SABE LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO.—

De vuelta con la conversación de Van Helsing y Drac.

Van Helsing:--“ MIRA DRÁCULA, MI BISNIETA Y YO HABLAMOS O MEJOR DICHO DISCUTIMOS Y ME DIJO QUE YA NO QUERÍA CONTINUAR CON EL LEGADO VAN HELSING, ME DIO MUCHO CORAJE, SABES QUE ES POR SIGLOS ESTO Y CUANDO DIJO QUE TE AMABA, PENSÉ QUE LA HABÍAS HIPNOTIZADO, PERO DIJO QUE FUE CUANDO TE VIGILABA Y TU NI SIQUIERA LA VISTE, ME ENOJÉ MUCHO Y SE FUE GRITANDOME, PERO PENSANDO BIEN, SI NO LA VISTE Y SE ENAMORÓ DEBE SER CIERTO, PERO NO QUIERO PERDERLA ES MI BISNIETA, NO TENGO MÁS FAMILIA QUE ELLA—“ Y Abraham sollozó.

Drac dijo:--“ ELLA NO TE ODIA, CUANDO LLEGÓ ME CONTÓ LO QUE PASÓ Y LLORÓ TAMBIÉN PORQUE PENSÓ QUE CON LO QUE TE DIJO LA IBAS A ODIAR Y TE IBA A PERDER—“.

Elisa llegó al Lobby y vio a su Bisabuelo sentado junto a Drácula y gritó:

“ BISABUELOOO”, Y corrió hasta donde estaba sentado y le besó en la mejilla..             TE QUIERO BISABUELO, NO ME ODIES--.

Abraham:--¡  PERDÓNAME ELISA, POR LO QUE TE GRITÉ, TIENES RAZÓN TE TUVE SÓLO BAJO ÓRDENES SIEMPRE, NUNCA TE DEJE VIVIR TU PROPIA VIDA, ME DEJÉ LLEVAR DEL ODIO Y NUNCA VI LO QUE TÚ QUERÍAS!--.

Elisa:--“BISABUELO, MIRA, DRAC ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO”, le enseño el anillo de diamantes.

Abraham:--DRÁCULA, EN SERIO TE QUIERES CASAR CON ELISA?—

Drac:- ABRAHAM, AMO A TU BISNIETA, NO ES UN CAPRICHO, ME QUIERO CASAR CON ELLA, ADEMÁS LE PEDÍ QUE NOS CASARAMOS, Y YA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, NOS VAMOS A CASAR EL SÁBADO Y DESEARIA QUE TÚ LA LLEVARAS DEL BRAZO AL ALTAR, QUE TE PARECE?—

Elisa:-“BISABUELO, NADA ME HARÍA TAN FELIZ”--.

Abraham:--ESTA BIEN, TE VEO MUY FELIZ, JAMÁS TE HABIA VISTO SONREIR ASÍ, DE VERDAD QUE AMAS A DRÁCULA--,

Vlad llegó al Lobby y Mavis no pudo avisarle con tiempo nada cuando Vlad vio a Van Helsing en la Sala de Estar, su cara se puso roja y empezó a caminar furioso, Drac se dio cuenta y se levantó rápido y agarró a su padre del brazo y dijo:-- VEN CONMIGO—

 Se lo llevó de regreso al Lobby,:--“PAPÁ, MÍRAME, ABRAHAM VINO A HABLAR CONMIGO Y ELISA, PIDIÓ PERDÓN Y ME DIJO QUE NO QUERÍA PERDER A SU UNICA FAMILIA QUE TIENE POR EL LEGADO Y ADEMÁS LA VA A ENTREGAR EN EL ALTAR Y ÉL PENSABA QUE ELISA LO ODIABA Y ELISA PENSABA QUE SU BISABUELO LA ODIABA, AHORA CONVERSAMOS Y SE PERDONARON, TODO ESTÁ MEJOR PAPÁ, EL LEGADO VAN HELSING SE ACABÓ”

Vlad escuchó y entendió, dijo:” ES QUE CUANDO LO VI PENSÉ LO PEOR, PERO SI LAS COSAS YA SON DE OTRA MANERA ESTÁ BIEN” y abrazó a su Hijo, fueron juntos a donde estaba Elisa y su bisabuelo.

Drac:”—ABRAHAM, MI PADRE, A PESAR QUE CREO QUE SE CONOCEN—“

Abraham,:--“ SI, NOS CONOCEMOS PERO NO EN BUENOS TÉRMINOS, FUE ESA VEZ QUE CASI TE MATO, ME DIO UN GOLPE QUE ME QUEBRO 4 COSTILLAS Y TE SACÓ DE ALLÍ, PERO AHORA COMPRENDO, LA VERDAD YO NO HICE ESO NUNCA DE PROTEGER A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, SOLO ERA ODIO Y MÁS ODIO, PERO AHORA LO QUE IMPORTA ES VER A ELISA FELIZ”.

Vlad:--“SI ME ACUERDO, PERO AHORA ESTOS TORTOLOS SE AMAN, JEJE”.


	8. VIAJANDO EN UN DRAGON,CHOCOLATES EXQUISITOS Y APRENDER QUE MONSTRUOS Y HUMANOS SON IGUALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham conoce el lado bueno de Dracula, hace un viaje montado en un Dragon, jamás imagino que existieran y probo los chocolates más exquisitos que jamás los había saboreado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una plática entre Jhonny y Abraham Van Helsing, refuerza completamente lo que dijo su Bisnieta Ericka, que estaba equivocado con los Monstruos

Drac:--ABRAHAM SABES JUGAR ESTO Y LE ENSEÑÓ LA CARRERAS DE AUTOS EN VIDEOJUEGOS—

Abraham: " LA VERDAD NO,"

Drac:--LE ENSEÑO, COMO ES—., .Le enseñó y Abraham aprendió.

Drac:--A VER, JUGUEMOS PARA VER SI SABE COMO SE JUEGA—

Empezaron a jugar y Drac le ganó 2 veces, estaba contento y después Abraham se dio cuenta y empezó a usar la estrategia y le ganó a Drac, Drac solamente se sonrió.

En la 3ra, iban casi iguales Drac y Abraham, pero en la curva se le adelantó Abraham y por un poquito le ganó a Drac, entonces vieron que Drac empezó a ponerse rojo, Vlad agarró a Abraham y se lo llevó lejos, Elisa saltó del sillón a un lado y Abraham dijo:

¡QUE PASA, PORQUE ESTA ASÍ, SÓLO CUANDO PELEA LO HE VISTO ASÍ¡

Vlad dijo:--NO LE GUSTA PERDER Y AHORA PERDIÓ LIMPIAMENTE—

Drac hizo un rugido ensordecedor y despacio respiró, el color regresó a su cara y se le vió tranquilo otra vez y dijo:--ME GANARON Y SIN TRAMPAS—

Y se regresó a ver a Vlad, que dijo:--MUCHACHO MALCRIADO SACÁNDOME EN CARA LAS COSAS, YA VAS A VER—

Y Drac salió corriendo afuera seguido de su Padre, Drac riéndose corria a gran velocidad y Vlad cerca de Él, Drac corría de espaldas, cuando Vlad saltó sobre Drac y se dieron volteretas agarrados y Vlad quedó encima de Drac y empezó a hacerle cosquillas y Drac reía a carcajadas.

Elisa dijo:" BISABUELO, VES LO QUE TE DECÍA ASÍ SON ELLOS, SON FAMILIA, SE AMAN".

Drac caminó donde estaba Elisa y Abraham diciendo:"-Abraham, quieres volar con Elisa"

Abraham:--"QUE, ERES VAMPIRO?

Drac:--NOO, ELLA Y UD EN MI LOMO.

Elisa:-- DRAC PRIMERO DEBES TRANSFORMARTE PARA QUE SEPA DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO—

Drac:--"CIERTO,MUY CIERTO"—

Y zaz se transformó en Dragón, Abraham jamás había siquiera imaginado esto

Elisa dijo:--VEN, SÚBETE , TE AYUDO

Los dos estaban ya encima del Dragón y empezó a volar, Abraham iba entusiasmado, volando y Drac fue hasta el lago y lanzó una bocanada de fuego inmensa, subió hasta las nubes. Drac dijo:--AGÁRRENSE BIEN VOY A VOLAR A GRAN VELOCIDAD—

Era una velocidad impresionante y llegaron a Brasil, Drac bajó en una zona poco poblada.

Se transformó en Drac y dijo:-- VAMOS ACÁ TENGO UN PRIMO QUE TIENE UNA FÁBRICA DE CHOCOLATES

Drac silbó y una puerta escondida se abrió.y fue una carroza a recibirlos, se subieron ,llegaron a una puerta y la abrieron, allí les saludó un hombre que se parecía mucho a Drac, :" PRIMO VLAD, HOLAA, BIENVENIDOS"

Drac: TE PRESENTO A MI FUTURA ESPOSA ELISA Y SU BISABUELO ABRAHAM VAN HELSING"

Al primo Alucard se le borro la sonrisa y dijo:--VAN HELSING?, PERO VLAD.

Drac:--PRIMO, SE ACABÓ EL ODIO DE LOS VAN HELSING, ME CASÓ CON LA ÚLTIMA VAN HELSING, QUE TE PARECE HICIMOS CLICK—

Alucard:--"CLICK, AH, QUE BUENO, VENGAN, VENGAN, VLAD TE TENGO TU FAVORITO Y UNOS NUEVOS, TRAJE A UN CHOCOLATERO HUMANO, DESDE QUE ME DIJISTE QUE HAY HUMANOS BUENOS Y ES CIERTO"

Entraron, se sentaron en una salita y trajeron bandejas con bombones y chocolates, todos tenían sus nombres.

Alucard trajó un Gran Bombón, a Drac se le abrieron los ojos y sonrió..

Alucard:-TATAAAAANN. Y ESTÁ RELLENO DE SPLENDSANGRE, TE HICE CASO.

Drac lo probó:--ESTA RIQUISIMO.

Elisa y Abraham probaron algunos estaban ricos,

Abraham dijo:--HE VIAJADO POR TODO EL MUNDO Y JAMÁS HABÍA PROBADO ESTAS DELICIAS—

Drac:--POR ESO LOS TRAJE ACÁ, ESTAS DELICIAS SON SÓLO PARA EMPERADORES, REYES, GENTE DE MUY ALTA ALCURNIA, JAMÁS PARA VENDERSE—

Alucard:--PRIMO VLAD, TE PUSE EN UNAS CAJAS CHOCOLATES DE TODOS LOS SABORES ESTÁN SEPARADOS PARA HUMANOS Y MONSTRUOS.

Elisa dijo:--DISCULPEN PERO NOTE ALGO..ALUCARD ES DRÁCULA AL REVÉS. Drac y Alucard se miraron y rieron.

Drac:--"ELISA, ES QUE SOY YO MISMO PERO ÉL ES MI REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO, MI PAPÁ HIZO MAGIA PARA QUE ME REFLEJE Y ME DIJO QUE EL MEJOR AMIGO O FAMILIA COMO UN HERMANO ES MI PROPIO REFLEJO POR ESO YO SOY DRACULA Y EL ES ALUCARD—", PERO NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO VERDAD?

Alucard:--CLARO QUE SI, YO QUIERO MUCHO A MI PRIMO—".

Abraham: OH, AHORA TE COMPRENDO ELISA, SE VE QUE PIENSAN EN LA FAMILIA PRIMERO..

Drac: BUENO ALUCARD GRACIAS, YA NOS VAMOS, DESPUES AMANECE.

Alucard.—NOS VEMOS PRIMO VLAD, ADIOS VAN HELSING.

Salieron en la carroza, se bajaron, caminaron un poco y Drac dijo:

Vámonos y se transformó en el Dragón y empezaron el vuelo rumbo al Hotel, pero el Sol alcanzó a Drac, pero siguió volando dejando una pequeña estela de humo, Elisa se asustó y dijo:--DRAC, TE ESTÁS QUEMANDO CON EL SOL—

Drac:--NO ES NADA, CASI NO SIENTO NADA YA--.

Llegaron, Drac se transformó y entraron al Hotel, Mavis estaba nerviosa porque ya era de día y el Sol estaba brillante. Se sentaron en la sala de estar y Drac dijo a Mavis:

"VEN HIJA, PRUEBA LOS CHOCOLATES DEL PRIMO ALUCARD"

Vlad estaba cerca: "AH, ASI QUE ALLÁ SE FUERON, CON RAZÓN DEMORARON"

Y probaron los chocolates, estaba ricos, Jhonny bajaba para su turno y Mavis lo llamó y le dio bombones.. Guardaron para Dennis algunos.

Drac dijo: Abraham, le tengo una habitación para que se quede a descansar .

Abraham:--"GRACIAS DRÁCULA"

Drac:--LLÁMEME DRAC, COMO TODOS MIS AMIGOS".

De afuera del Hotel se escuchó que decían:-- VLAD TEPES DRÁCULA—

Drac dijo.—" Y AHORA QUE, QUIEN ES"—

Salió y vio a un Dragón joven :--" QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUE QUIERES?"

El Dragón dijo: "Mataste a mis Padres en la ORDEN DEL DRAGÓN "

Drac: _-YO LES DÍ A ELEGIR, Y SE PUSIERON TODOS EN CONTRA MÍA, YO FUNDE LA ORDEN DEL DRAGÓN Y YO LA DESTRUÍ, LO DEMÁS NO ME IMPORTA—

El Dragón:--YO ESTABA DE VIAJE Y ME ENTERÉ, PERO QUIERO VENGANZA—

Drac:--¡ AH, BUENO, ENTONCES VAMOS PUES!—

Abraham::--PERO DRAC, ESTA EL SOL AFUERA, MI BISNIETA TE AMA Y YA TE QUIERES MORIR?

Drac:-- VOY A SALIR--, ..Se vió un pequeño destello y Drac se convirtió en Dragón y se puso a pelear con el retador, se mordieron, se golpearon, rodaron juntos, pero Drac estaba ganando a pesar del Sol, en eso Drac se hizo más grande y lo agarró del cuello y se lo rompió y mordió en el cuello al Dragón y le succionó toda la sangre, que en minutos lo dejó huesos y pellejo, cuando terminó rugió que tembló la tierra. Se quedó parado viendo al Hotel cuando desapareció.

Salieron a ver y no había nada ni nadie y decían: --" QUE PASÓ, ACASO SE DESINTEGRÓ?—

Cuando escucharon:--¡ HEY, ACÁ ESTOY, JEJEJE ¡--.

Miraron hacia adentro del Hotel y allí estaba Drac parado como si nada."

Drac le dijo a su Padre que quién estaba peleando era un duplicado.

Abraham lo miraba con la boca abierta:--"EN EL SOL, EN EL SOL, SIEMPRE PENSÉ QUE EL SOL LO MATARÍA, CON RAZÓN NADA FUNCIONABA"—

Elisa corrió a abrazarlo:--ME ASUSTÉ AMOR, PENSÉ QUE TE DESINTEGRASTE—

Drac:"¡ AMOR, JAMÁS TE DEJARÍA SOLA !".

Drac dijo:--"BUENO A DORMIR, PASADO MAÑANA HAY BODA"--.

Drac le dijo a Jhonny, que lleve al comedor a desayunar a Van Helsing, que le preparen lo que ÉL pida y si quiere descansar que lo lleve a una de las habitaciones donde está la familia... y le dijo que a la armadura donde va a estar lo vigilen y escuchen por si acaso.

Drac y Elisa, subieron a la habitación, Drac estaba que bostezaba y Elisa dijo:

"—Mira, especial para ti--...y se puso a bailar sensualmente, Drac la veía con todo su amor, hizo magia para que nadie los molestara, se levantó de la silla y se puso a bailar con Elisa, y terminaron en la cama para otra sesión de amor y durmieron juntos hasta la noche.

Mientras Van Helsing estaba en el Comedor en compañía de Jhonny comiendo y conversando de Drac.

Abraham dijo:--TE DIO MIEDO ESTAR ENTRE MONSTRUOS?

Jhonny:--CUANDO DESCUBRI QUE ERAN MONSTRUOS, SÍ, HASTA QUE DRAC ME LLEVÓ A SU HABITACIÓN Y YO PENSÉ QUE ME IBA A CHUPAR LA SANGRE Y ME DIJO QUE USABA SUSTITUTOS QUE HACE SIGLOS NO USABA LA SANGRE HUMANA, ERA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SU HIJA Y PLANEE UN CONCIERTO DE MÚSICA ACTUAL Y TODO ESO, ENTONCES NOS ENAMORAMOS SU HIJA Y YO, Y PUES EN ESE TIEMPO LOS MONSTRUOS ERAN COMO ANTES Y ME DIJO QUE NO QUERIA QUE ESTÉ CON SU HIJA, PORQUE LOS HUMANOS ODIAN A LOS MONSTRUOS Y ASI LO DIJE SU HIJA Y ME FUI, DRAC SE DIO CUENTA DE SU ERROR Y ME FUE A BUSCAR...YO IBA EN EL AVIÓN Y EL PERSIGUIÓ EL AVIÓN EN LA LUZ DEL SOL, HASTA QUE ME TRAJO DE NUEVO AL HOTEL, ESTABA EN LLAMAS CUANDO LLEGÓ PERO DESPUES QUEDO COMO SI NADA  Y CUANDO FUE A BUSCARME EN LA CIUDAD LE AYUDARON A CRUZAR Y LE DIJERON QUE QUERIAN A LOS MONSTRUOS, Y POR ESO EL HOTEL AHORA TIENE TAMBIÉN COMO HUÉSPEDES HUMANOS...OH MIRE HAY ESTÁ UNO, MÁS LUEGO ESTARÁ LLENO.

Abraham llegó a su habitación en compañía de Jhonny:--Bueno, aquí está la llave disfrute—

Abraham abrió su habitación y dijo:"WOW, tiene un tv smrart, una laptop, esa cama parece de un Rey, que alfombras persas son carísimas, que edredones son de filo de Oro, caras también, que muebles góticos de la más fina madera, pijamas con el Logo del Hotel a la medida de satín caro, fue al baño y vio que la regadera era de Oro, las perillas agua caliente y fría y el wáter era de Oro, vió una pequeña nevera, la abrió había bebidas para humanos de las que a Él le gustaba eran caras, además había postres.

Se dijo: " vaya entonces el famoso Conde Drácula es más rico que Yo, ah cierto no es sólo el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, ES EL REY DE LOS MONSTRUOS, EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS, EL REY DE TRANSYLVANIA"

Entonces mi bisnieta va a ser LA REINA, Oh, y Yo oponiendome, dejándome llevar del bendito Legado que lo que ha hecho es que pierda a mi familia sin disfrutarla,.

Bah, tengo sueño, me voy a descansar, se acostó y sintió que la cama era suave y se durmió.

La armadura le dijo a Jhonny, todo lo que escuchó e hizo sonreír de que Drac tenía razón y se acabó el Legado.


	9. MATRIMONIO DE DRACULA Y ELISA, ADEMÁS VAN HELSING JOVEN DE NUEVO CON SORPRESA INCLUIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAC SE CASA CON SU AMADA ELISA,EN LA RECEPCION BAILAN TODO ENAMORADOS Y TODOS VEN A SU REY SONRIENDO LO QUE ANTES ERA LA PERSONA MÁS GRUÑONA DE TRANSYLVANIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRACULA LE REGALA LA JUVENTUD Y LA VIDA ETERNA A VAN HELSING, SU BISNIETA SE QUEDA PASMADA DE LO GUAPO QUE ÉS SU BISABUELO Y AHORA TIENE COLMILLOS

Todo estaba listo para la Gran Boda. Abraham Van Helsing vio incrédulo que la Reina de Inglaterra estaba presente, quería decir que Drácula era más importante que ÉL, Estaba el Presidente de Egipto, El presidente de los EEUU, El Papa iba a celebrar la Boda, Drácula ya estaba parado en el Altar y Abraham vio a los zombis Beethoven, Mozart y Bach, entonando la Marcha Nupcial y en la entrada estaban destellos de Luz puestos por Zeus, más adelante estaba una llovizna puesta por Poseidón y en el altar estaba una Llama puesta por Hades y ellos eran los padrinos de Boda.

Drac estaba vestido elegante de negro, tenía la Corona de rey, Una cadena gruesa de oro con el símbolo de Dragón Dracul, y estaba como lo que era un REY.

Entró llevando a Elisa del brazo Abraham, hasta llegar al Altar y se la dio a Drac y se puso al lado que le tocaba.

El Papa comenzó la Boda, cuando dijo:--MARIDO Y MUJER, PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA--...Fue una algarabía y VIVA LOS NOVIOS.

Cuando Drac y Elisa salían todos aplaudían, Los 3 grandes ya estaban afuera, y los novios salieron sonaron TRUENOS, TORNADOS DE AGUA Y FUEGO QUE HICIERON EL RETRATO DE DRAC Y ELISA EN EL CIELO. TODOS APLAUDÍAN.

Empezó la recepción en el Salón, música de todo, cuando Jhonny dijo:

QUE LOS ESPOSOS DRÁCULA ENTREN A LA PISTA Y PUSO UNA MÚSICA ROMANTICA,....DRAC Y ELISA EMPEZARON A BAILAR MUY JUNTOS Y SE BESARON Y SE ESCUCHÓ UN APLAUSO Y EMPEZARON LAS PAREJAS A ENTRAR EN EL BAILE TAMBIÉN.

YA ESTABAN EN LA MESA DE LOS NOVIOS DRAC Y ELISA, Y A DRAC SE LE OCURRIÓ UNA IDEA, FUE A HABLAR CON JHONNY Y LE PIDIÓ EL MICRÓFONO, QUISIERA PEDIRLES A TODOS LOS PRESENTES QUE BAILEN CONMIGO UNA MELODIA PEGAJOSA QUE SÉ QUE TODOS LA CONOCEN, SERÍA UN PLACER QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAN TODOS, EN LA GRAN PISTA ENTRARON TODOS Y DRAC AL FRENTE CON ELISA Y COMENZÓ "LA MACARENA".

Todos bailaban esos movimientos de la Macarena, sonriendo y felices.

Hasta Abraham estaba bailando con una bruja no tan fea, que le llamó la atención y Abraham sonreía. SE ACABÓ EL ODIO, AHORA SERÍA FELICIDAD HASTA PARA ÉL.

Ya había pasado horas de la recepción y Lydia fue donde estaba su hermano y le presentó a un vampiro bien elegante, El Vampiro dijo:

"Buenas Noches Rey Drácula, solicito su permiso para cortejar a su hermana Lydia"..Vlad estaba a su lado y dijo en el oído a Drac...Oye a mi debería pedirme eso, soy su Padre, Drac sonrió y dijo: "¡ TIENES MI PERMISO ¡".

El Pretendiente: Gracias Su Majestad

Lydia besó en la mejilla a su hermano:--GRACIAS, GRACIAS--.

Vlad:--Drac, ahora ya no puedo decidir sobre Uds?, me siento viejo.

Drac:--Papá, no, siempre serás nuestro padre y si, tú siempre decidirás sobre nosotros, pero Lydia, sabía que tú lanzas indirectas, por eso le dijo a su pretendiente que me pida a mí, como El Rey.

Vlad:--"Ah, entonces tú ya sabías del pretendiente.

Drac:--Si cuando bailamos me lo dijo.

Jhonny le llamó al celular a Drac y dijo: --Ya voy a poner tu canción dile a Elisa, para que bailen.

Drac:--Muy Bien Jhonny, la pones cuando ya esté en la pista de baile.

Elisa:"Drac, Amor, que pasa?

Drac:--Vamos a bailar nuestra canción, quieres?

Elisa:--"QUÉ, HASTA PREGUNTA ES NECIA, CONTIGO BAILO HASTA LA MUERTE"-.

Dracula se levantó y todos miraron para ver que deseaba, fue hasta el centro de la pista de baile de la mano de Elisa y dijo:

" MI ESPOSA Y YO VAMOS A BAILAR NUESTRA CANCIÓN FAVORITA".

Jhonny puso la canción:" I'M IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER.

Todos se agolparon a verlos bailar, Vlad por supuesto adelante, igual Lydia, Mavis Dennis y Abraham..

Drac empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción y Elisa lo siguió, todos aplaudían, era un bello espectáculo,

Cuando en la canción dijo ESTOY LOCA PERO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE UN MONSTRUO, Drac hizo un ademán y se cambiaron de atuendo a uno juvenil, parecían los de Grease, la gente grito de alegría a rabiar.

Elisa cantaba la frase "I'm in love with a Monster, cada vez que salía y Drac se pavoneaba delante de ella como el REY que era, aplaudían a rabiar.

Abraham sollozaba de alegría viendo esto, su bisnieta era Feliz con El Monstruo que ella amaba y era Drácula que también la amaba con locura.

Terminó la canción ,Drac y Elisa se besaron.

La gallada de Drac, estaban contentos, nunca habían visto esa sonrisa en Drac, en verdad que estaba feliz.

**_DRAC PROPONE A ABRAHAM QUE VUELVA A SER JOVEN Y DISFRUTE DE LA VIDA Y DRAC SALE DE LUNA DE MIEL Y VUELVE A PROBAR EL DELICIOSO NECTAR DE SANGRE HUMANA CON ERICKA_ **

Jhonny puso una canción suave para que algunos bailen y otros conversen, Elisa fue a conversar con las mujeres del Grupo y Drac agarró la muñeca de Abraham y se lo llevo un poco lejos y le dijo:--" Abraham, esta feliz?—"

Abraham:--CLARO QUE ESTOY FELIZ SI MI BISNIETA ESTÁ FELIZ-"

Drac:-- QUERÍA PREGUNTARLE ALGO ABRAHAM, UD A TENIDO NOVIA ALGUNA VEZ PERO POR AMOR DIGO,--

Abraham:--"NO, SÓLO NOS CASABAN POR CONVENIENCIA, NI NOS CONOCIAMOS—"

Drac:--"QUE LE PARECE ABRAHAM SI LE CONSIGO UN POCO DE AGUA DE LA JUVENTUD Y DESPUES SE HACE VAMPIRO Y ENCONTRARÁ UNA MUJER QUE LO AME, ESTOY SEGURO-".

Abraham:--"QUE, ACASO EXISTE EN VERDAD LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD—"

Drac:--CLARO, PERO SOLO LO SABEMOS LOS GRANDES Y YO---

Abraham:--ES TENTADOR PERO ,PERO.—

Drac:--MIRE ABRAHAM, UD A SUFRIDO LO MISMO QUE ELISA, ELLA YA ESTÁ FELIZ Y CREO UD DEBERIA DARSE TAMBIEN LA LIBERTAD DE VOLVER A SER JOVEN Y DISFRUTAR LO QUE EL LEGADO LE NEGÓ.

Abraham:--" ESTA BIEN Y CUANDO LO HARÍAMOS"

Drac:--SI QUIERE AHORA MISMO, LO LLEVO A LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD Y TOMA HASTA QUE QUEDE EN LA EDAD QUE UD DESEE—

Abraham:--QUEEE, QUE, AHORA MISMO?—

Drac:--"CLARO, SOLO ME TELETRANSPORTARIA PARA NO DEMORAR"--.

Abraham:--ESTA BIEN—

Drac: "CIERRE LOS OJOS, LOS DESTELLOS LO PUEDEN DEJAR CIEGO".

Drac abrazó a Abraham dijo unas plabras inintengibles en idioma de Dioses y se hicieron humo escarlata y llegaron a la fuente de la juventud.

Drac:--Abraham, abra los ojos—

Abraham los abrió y vio una fuente que el agua era cristalina y estaba una concha para coger agua, miro a Drac y cogio un poco de agua y bebió, Drac le paso el espejo y le dijo que vea hasta que quede la juventud que EL quería.

Abraham tomo dos sorbos y le gusto ya como se veía y sonrió.

Drac le dijo:--Bueno, ya está joven y ahora faltaría la vida eterna como Yo—

Abraham,:--" DUELE?"

Drac:--BUENO, DUELE AL PRINCIPIO, PERO PENSABA MORDERLO, AGARRARLO Y DAR VUELTA A VELOCIDAD PARA QUE EL TIEMPO DE DOLOR SEA RAPIDO Y NO SUFRA SÓLO SERIAN 2 MINUTOS, ES UN PODER DEL TIEMPO QUE ME DIO ""EL PADRE TIEMPO"".

Abraham dijo:--"BUENO, BAH HE AGUANTADO DOLOR DE HERIDAS POR DÍAS, MUY BIEN, HAGÁMOSLO Y LE DARÉ A MI BISNIETA UNA SORPRESA,JEJE—"

Drac:" CIERRE LOS OJOS Y MUÉSTREME SU CUELLO"

Drac, lo mordió, lo agarró y dio vueltas a una gran velocidad y después paró., Abraham, abrió los ojos y miró a Drac que estaba sonriéndole y le pasó el espejo y Abraham se dio cuenta que no había reflejo, se tocó y sintió los colmillos, Abraham sonrió y se puso a saltar ya no sentía dolor de nada, las reumas no existían.

Drac dijo:--"BIENVENIDO ABRAHAM A MI MUNDO, AHORA VA A SER FELIZ COMO ELISA, EL AMOR LE LLEGARÁ Y LO DISFRUTARÁ PARA SIEMPRE—"

Abraham abrazó a Drac diciendo_: GRACIAS DRAC--.

Drac:--VÁMONOS A DARLE LA SORPRESA A ELISA, JAJA—

Drac abrazó a Abraham se hizo humo escarlata y asomó en la fiesta a un lado.

Frank los vio llegar con la boca abierta vio a un Abraham joven, rubio, ojos verdes.

Drac le sonrió y fue a buscar a Elisa, la trajo y le dijo: " MIRA TE PRESENTO UN AMIGO"

Elisa:--BUENAS NOCHES SR?—

Abraham:--" ABRAHAM VAN HELSING BISNIETA QUERIDA—"

Elisa:--QUE, QUE, QUE PASA, MMMM SI, SI ERES MI BISABUELO, ESTAS GUAPISIMO, QUE PASO?

Drac:--LE DI EL AGUA DE LA JUVENTUD Y MIRA SU SONRISA, JAJA—

Abraham le sonrió y Elisa pudo ver sus colmillos, y dijo:

\--¡BISABUELO, WOW--.

Drac:--ELISA,  ABRAHAM SUFRIO IGUAL A TI ESO DEL LEGADO Y LE OFRECÍ LA JUVENTUD ETERNA Y LA VIDA ETERNA Y QUE SEPA LO QUE ES EL AMOR.—Elisa:--"-WOW BISABUELO, VAYA QUE GALANAZO, SE TE VAN A BOTAR A TUS BRAZOS—

Abraham:--GRACIAS DRAC--.

No tardó mucho y Abraham se levantó a una bella vampira. Bailo como nunca, no sentía nada de dolor, disfruto del festejo, pusieron un tango y Abraham como buen bailarin hizo duo con su bella vampira, todos aplaudieron.

Empezó a amanecer y termino la fiesta, todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Drac y Elisa, entraron a su habitación, y Drac le dijo a Elisa, mírame y empezó a bailarle eróticamente y Elisa estaba sentada en la cama viéndolo con amor, Drac empezó sacándose la capa con un ademan, después desabotono su chaleco y su camisa salio volando al perchero, quedo con el torso desnudo y bailando le enseñaba sus músculos,

De un ademán se sacó los pantalones , los zapatos y quedo en el bóxer que enmarcaba sus piernas musculosas, Elisa se levanto y se fue sacando el vestido y quedo en paños menores, bailando con Drac que despacio le saco el brassiere y quedaron los dos solo con la parte inferior, llegaron hasta la cama y Drac hizo un ademán para que la puerta quede sellada y no se escuche nada en el exterior. Se acostaron, se abrazaron, se besaron y Drac la acostó boca arriba a Elisa diciéndole:--" REINA MIA,HERMOSA".

Elisa sonrio y lo beso, Drac empezó a acariciarla, le dio pequeños mordiscos con sus colmillos y dijo:--"QUIERES QUE TE TRANSFORME, ASI GOZARIAMOS MÁS DE LO QUE TE PUEDES IMAGINAR"

Elisa dijo:--DUELE MUCHO?--. Drac:--UN POCO, PERO HARIA LO MISMO QUE TU BISABUELO, MAXIMO 2 MINUTOS DUELE Y YA—

Elisa:--ENTONCES, SI, HAZLO, QUIERO DISFRUTAR DE TU AMOR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD--.

Drac la beso y fue bajando su boca hasta el cuello y la mordio despacio, pero con sus dedos le acariciaba el clítoris y la hacia gemir de deseo y entonces alargo sus colmillos y la mordio para transformarla inyectándole el veneno vampiro, Elisa casi ni sintió por el goce que estaba sintiendo, Drac saco sus colmillos y se levito y dio volteretas a gran velocidad y termino rápido, Elisa ya era vampira y sus colmillos salieron.

Drac la miró sonriente diciéndole que es una vampira y ahora si, el mundo es de ellos.

Lo que hicieron fue ya empujes bestiales que ella sentía goce con cada embestida, Drac ahora si lo hacía con fuerza sin miedo a lastimarla, Elisa se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que dijo Drac que como vampira era otra cosa.

Terminaron rugiendo los dos el tremendo orgasmo que sintieron juntos. Sonrieron se abrazaron y se durmieron.

La luna de Miel, fue un regalo del Presidente de Estados Unidos, viaje al Pais con todo pagado, disfrutar de todo.

Se levantaron juntos, se fueron a bañar y otra vez les pudo el amor y terminaron haciéndolo de nuevo en la ducha, terminaron, salieron ,se cambiaron.

Ya habían empacado, los zombies llevaron las maletas a la carroza para ir al Aeropuerto.

Quasimodo les tenía la Cena con todas las delicias que preparaba.

Despedirse fue duro, más que todo de Dennisovich, pero regresarían en un mes a más tardar. Se subieron a la carroza y todos se despidieron de ellos, se abrazaron todo el camino. Abordaron el avión y despegaron con rumbo a Estados Unidos.

Llegaron a New York, se alojaron en el Waldorf Astoria, llegaron y les dieron la Suite Real, entraron y los saludaron con Vitores, subieron y entraron a su habitación, era lujosa.

Salieron en la limusina a pasear, bajaron en un Casino, jugaron un buen rato, Drac ganó tres veces, le dijo a Elisa vámonos ya, salieron , se fueron, pasearon por las partes mas caras de New York, regresaron al Hotel y pasaron una noche de pasión.

Otro día, salieron volando como murciélagos y bajaron en un sitio que no había mucho movimiento, caminaron bastante tiempo y Drac dijo:" COMO QUE NOS PERDIMOS, NO ME GUSTA ESTE LUGAR, HUELE MAL". Terminó de hablar Drac y 4 tipos mal encarados empezaron a seguirlos, Elisa y Drac caminaban como si nada, llegaron a un sitio desolado y se les pusieron enfrente con un arma y les pidieron que les den todo el dinero que tengan.

Drac y Elisa rieron y Drac dijo: "A VER, QUITENMELO, SI PUEDEN".

Elisa se sentó en un banco de cemento a cantar.

El que parecía jefe trato de meterle la mano y Drac a velocidad le daba golpes en la cabeza y se reia.

Ladron: Desgraciado, parate en un solo puesto.

Drac:--NO LO DEJEN SOLO, JAJAJA AYUDENLO ESTUPIDOS—

Ya se enojaron y sacaron navajas y trataron de herirlo y nada.

Drac dijo:" YO, CON UNA SOLA MANO LES PEGO". Y lo hizo.

Le cayeron todos encima y Drac los boto lejos como si nada riéndose.

Drac pegó un salto y vio que no había nadie alrededor y le dijo a Elisa, :"hagamos una excepción huele rica la sangre y no he comido en siglos, que te parece?".

Elisa olio el sabroso aroma de la sangre y le dijo:--" BAH YA SOY VAMPIRO SI".

Drac se quedo quieto para que lo atacaran y los golpeo a todos y los dejo atontados y el jefe le dijo: " QUE ERES TU, QUE ERES?"

Drac dijo:--" SOY EL VERDADERO CONDE DRACULA Y SU ESPOSA VAMPIRA, JAJAJA Y USTEDES SON MI COMIDA, JAJA".

Agarro a uno de ellos y le mordio el cuello, le chupo toda la sangre y lo dejo hueso y pellejo.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que era verdad lo que dijo y gritaron asustados, Elisa por su parte hizo lo mismo con otro y asi dejaron a los 4 sin sangre y muertos.

Los metio en un contenedor de basura y se fueron volando de allí, en el aire vieron el Hotel a lo lejos y regresaron, entraron por la ventana, se asearon y bajaron para salir en la limosina.

Paso el mes, y tuvieron que regresar al Hotel, llegaron felices, pero prometieron que nunca dirían nada de la sangre humana.

Se encontraron que Abraham tenia novia y pensaba casarse, pero iba a darle la mitad de su fortuna a su Bisnieta..

Viajaron a Inglaterra y pusieron en orden los Bienes, Elisa se quedo con el Barco.

Dracula llamo al celular y dijo:--" VAMOS LA REINA NOS ESPERA".

Llegaron al Palacio y fueron recibidos con Vitores, cuando Drac entro todos se levantaron diciendo: " BUENAS NOCHES MAJESTAD".

La Reina abrazo a Drac le dio un beso en la mejilla, recibió asi mismo a los demás.Drac le dio un frasquito con agua de la juventud y le dijo:

\--Una gota cada 6 meses.

Fueron al Banquete y conversaron, después se despidieron.

 


	10. NUEVO HIJO--NUEVA NIETA Y UN HIJO QUE NO SABÍA QUE EXISTIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula estaba feliz con su hijo,con su nieta pero faltaba una sorpresa más que llegaria por el puente para llegar al Hotel Transylvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AI QUE SU HIJO TIENE LAS MISMAS ACTITUDES QUE PAPÁ,DRACULA CONOCE A TU HIJO Y CONOCETE A TÍ MISMO COMO SI FUERA UN ESPEJO

Regresaron al Hotel, felices por todo lo que habían pasado.

Mavis estaba radiante y con una nueva noticia para sus padres.

Mavis:--"PADRES MIOS, VAN A SER ABUELOS DE NUEVO"

Drac grito alegre:--"VOY A SER ABUELOOOOO"--.

Mavis y Elisa sonrieron viéndolo feliz.

Elisa:--"FELICITACIONES MAVIS, QUE LINDO".

Mavis:--" A VER CUANDO TIENEN UNO USTEDES, QUIERO UN HERMANITO".

Pasaron casi 6 meses cuando Elisa sentía mal sabor de boca, mareos y le dijo a Mavis que estaba ya embarazada de 7 meses,

Mavis:--"ELISA, SERA QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA?PAPA SABE LO QUE ESTAS ASI CON MAREOS Y TODO ESO?"--.

Elisa:--" NO, NO SE LO HE DICHO"--.

Mavis:" MIRA, AHORA QUE VAYAN A LA HABITACIÓN DILE LO QUE SIENTES Y EL VA A PONERTE LA MANO EN EL VIENTRE Y SE DARA CUENTA SI ESTAS EMBARAZADA, EL TIENE ESE DON, ASI DIJO MI ABUELITO VLAD".

Drac, había estado revisando los túneles con un zombie y el constructor del Hotel, para ver las salidas de emergencias y demás, estaba cansadísimo, le gustaba hacer esas cosas El mismo. Ya amanecia y fue a la habitación, Elisa ya estaba allí esperándolo..

Espero que se bañe y se ponga su pijama, estaba bostezando a cada rato, se acostó al lado de Elisa, la besó y entonces Elisa dijo:

¡ DRAC, DESDE HACE DIAS TENGO NAUSEAS, MAREOS Y MAL SABOR DE BOCA ¡.

Drac:-- "QUE, DEJAME TOCARTE AQUÍ" Y Drac sintió que había algo en el vientre de Elisa.

Drac:--" JA, MI AMOR, ESTAS EMBARAZADA Y ES VARON, ES VAROOON", y se quedo callado y no se movia.

Elisa lo miró y vio que estaba como dormido en su regazo, se había desmayado de la emoción, se sonrio, lo acomodo , lo abrazo y se durmió al lado de su amado esposo y feliz por estar esperando un Hijo del Gran Dracula.

Ya eran las 6pm y Elisa fue la primera en despertarse, se levantó despacio , se vistió y fue a ver a Mavis en su habitación a darle la Buena Noticia. Se encontraron en el pasillo y Mavis vio la Gran Sonrisa en los labios de Elisa y ya se imagino diciendo:

"ESTAS EMBARAZADA VERDAD?".

Elisa:--¡ SI, Y DRAC DIJO QUE ES VARON, PERO SE DESMAYO DE LA EMOCION Y TODAVIA NO DESPIERTA, JEJE ¡--.

Mavis:--" MI ABUELO DIJO QUE ESO MISMO HIZO CUANDO MAMA LE DIJO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA, SE EMOCIONA Y SE DESMAYA ES QUE AMA A SUS HIJOS, VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO". Y abrazo a Elisa.

Fueron las dos a ver a Drac, seguía dormido, sonrieron las dos, lo movieron para que despierte, Drac abrió los ojos y bostezo de nuevo, vio a sus dos amores que lo miraban y sonrio diciendo:--"JEJE, VOY A SER PAPA DE NUEVO, PAPA".

Mavis dijo:-- " PAPA Y ABUELO, DOBLE REGALO".

Drac se levanto y se puso a bailar de alegría diciendo:--" VAMPBUELO, VAMPAPA".

Mavis se fue a la recepción y Drac abrazo a Elisa acariciándole el vientre.

Drac le dijo a Elisa que debían pensar en el nombre del bebe.

Elisa dijo:--" CREO QUE TÚ DEBES PONERLE EL NOMBRE". Drac se quedó pensando y dijo:-- " QUE TE PARECE ALEXANDER DIMITRI DRACULA VAN HELSING".

Elisa:--" WOW, QUE HERMOSO NOMBRE".

Drac y Elisa bajaron al comedor y las brujas recomendaron la alimentación para Elisa por el embarazo y se la sirvieron, a Elisa le encantó la comida.

Con esa dieta, pararon los mareos y nauseas.

Pasaron 2 meses y Mavis entro en labor de parto, fue normal y rápido una bella niña con pelo negro y ojos azules, ya le tenían el nombre:" MARTHA ELISA DRACULA LOGHROUN.".

Drac estaba feliz, cogio su nieta y la beso y la bebe le sonreía cuando El le hablaba asi como lo hizo Dennis.

Mavis:--" PAPAAA, QUIERO COGER A MI HIJA", Drac sonrio y se la dio.

Elisa lo veía como amaba a los niños.

Vlad llego diciendo: " QUIERO CONOCER A MI BISVAMPNIETA HERMOSA", la vio y dijo SE PARECE A TI DRAC., vio a Elisa sonriendo y dijo;--".OH, ESTAS EMBARAZADA, VAYA, OTRO VAMPNIETO,DRAC NO HAS PERDIDO TIEMPO CALENTURIENTO, JAJA".

Drac:--" PAPA NO SEAS GROSERO, JAJA".

En el Hotel reinaba la felicidad, Vlad dijo que se quedaba para ayudar a cuidar el Hotel, para que Drac y Mavis estén tranquilos..

Pasaron los 6 meses y le toco a Elisa , entro en labor de parto y dio a luz a un lindo niño, de ojos azules zafiro de pelo negro.

Drac estaba que estallaba de alegría, ya tenia a su hijo en brazos y también le sonreía cuando le hablaba. Le dio a Elisa para que lo amamantara.

La Hija de Mavis cumplio un año, le hicieron su fiesta, le llovieron los regalos y todo fue felicidad.

Y llego el primer cumpleaños de Alexander y asi mismo la fiesta, pero el bebe soplo la vela y de repente le salieron los colmillos y Drac saltaba de felicidad, se transformo en murciélago también, todo se asombraron, por la rapidez de su transformación.

Drac estaba una noche jugando con su nieta y su Hijo en un tiempo libre en la parte delantera del Hotel, en unos juegos que había puesto, y por el puente llegaron algunos huéspedes que sonreían viéndolo jugar con los niños, Drac saludaba a todos y les daba la Bienvenida.

Hubo alguien que se quedó mirándolo fijamente a Drac y Elisa salía en ese momento, lo vio parado y le extraño que estuviera mirando a Drac de esa manera. Se acerco a su esposo y le dijo que mirara hacia el puente y se dio cuenta.

Drac se le acercó al hombre, lo saludo.

Drac:"BUENAS NOCHES, BIENVENIDO AL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA SR?

Extraño:--¡ BUENAS NOCHES CONDE DRACULA, ME LLAMO DANIEL HARKER, SOY HIJO DE MINA HARKER Y USTED ¡--.

Justo Mavis salía con Jhonny y escucharon lo que dijo el joven y Mavis se acerco a su padre y dijo:--" PAPA, ES CIERTO LO QUE DICE ESTE HOMBRE?"--.

Drac no la escuchaba esta impactado por la sorpresa, Elisa se le acerco y dijo:

\--"DRAC, DRAC, OYE DRAC, REACCIONA, QUE TE PASA, DRAC?--.

Vieron a Drac que se le salían las lágrimas viendo al hombre parado frente a El.

Drac:--"TE PARECES MUCHO A MINA, NO ME DIJO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA, SOLO ME DEJO, SE FUE CON JHONATAN HARKER, ME DEJO SIN DECIRME NADA"--.

Mavis:--" PAPA, QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, ME ESCUCHAS PAPA, QUE TE PASA"--.

Elisa:--" DRAC, CALMATE, ENTREMOS A TU DESPACHO PARA QUE HABLEN,VAMOS"--.

Prácticamente lo empujaron hacia dentro del Hotel, iba rumiando algo, pero no cambiaba la cara de sorpresa y las lágrimas. El hombre los siguió mientras Mavis y Jhonathan se quedaron por pedido de Elisa cuidando a los niños y que ella dejaría a los dos solos y regresaría con ellos.

Llegaron al despacho de Drac, Elisa hizo sentarse a Drac en su sillón y al hombre en la silla frente al escritorio y se fue.

Drac miraba al hombre y este a Él.

Daniel:--"VEO QUE LE A TOMADO DE SORPRESA COMO ME PASO A MI, VINE PORQUE ENCONTRE UNA CARTA DE MAMA QUE CREO QUE TRATO DE MANDARSELA A USTED PERO NO PUDO, PORQUE PAPA NO LA DEJABA SALIR A NINGUNA PARTE, MIRE AQUÍ ESTÁ, POR ESO LLEGUE AQUÍ".

Drac la cogió, se limpió las lágrimas y se puso a leer, decía:

 

**_Amado y querido Vlad_.**

_**Mi Amor, si te llega esta carta es que he muerto, pero las circunstancias de nuestro alejamiento es que regrese para arreglar las cosas con Jhonatan pero descubri que estaba embarazada de ti y no sabia como hacertelo saber y me encerraron y Jhonatan penso que era su Hijo y tuve que callar, pero mi corazon fue siempre tuyo, sabes que me casaron a la fuerza, a ti te amaba y te ame siempre, por eso te suplique que no intervinieras, ibas a matar gente inocente, pero creo que secretamente Jhonatan sabia que no era su Hijo porque tiene el pelo negro y tus ojos azules, lo maltrataba siempre, sufri nuestra separacion y tu debes haber creido que te deje de amar y te deje solo, pero no es así, siempre te ame, fuiste El Amor de mi Vida Vlad, pensaba regresar contigo pero no pude, perdoname no haberte dicho que tenias un Hijo, sabia que querias tener un hijo conmigo y vivir juntos siempre me lo decias, se llama Daniel Harker, lo reconoceras tu tienes ese Don de reconocer tu propia sangre, si te busca recibelo, nadie tuvo la culpa, quise que crezca contigo pero no se pudo, TE AMO VLAD, SIEMPRE TE AMARE HASTA DESPUES DE MUERTA.** _

_**Siempre tuya.** _

_**Mina**_.

Drac, miro a Daniel fijamente, se levantó, se acercó a Él y le tocó el hombro y sintió la palpitación del corazón y el olor de su Sangre, era Su Hijo, no había duda.

Drac volvió a sentarse ante la extrañeza de Daniel, de que lo toco en el hombro.

Drac:--"DISCULPA DANIEL COMO ME PUSE, NO SABIA DE TU EXISTENCIA, CON ESTA CARTA DE MINA, SÉ QUE NO ME DEJO A PROPÓSITO, SABES TENIA 116 AÑOS CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS, FUE MI PRIMER AMOR, PERO LA AMBICIÓN DEL PADRE DE MINA, LA OBLIGÓ A CASARSE CON ESE JHONATAN, PERO ELLA ME AMABA, PENSABA IR A LA BODA Y MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO, PERO ME PIDIÓ QUE NO LO HAGA, SE ESCAPO DE SU CASA, YA ESTABA CASADA, PERO NOS ENCONTRAMOS MUCHAS VECES Y TUVIMOS RELACIONES, NOS AMABAMOS, PERO ELLA DIJO QUE NOTO ALGO RARO EN SU ESPOSO Y QUE IBA A SACAR SUS PERTENENCIAS E IBA A IRSE CONMIGO , LA ESPERÉ MUCHO TIEMPO Y JAMÁS REGRESÓ Y MI PADRE ME TRAJO DE REGRESO A CASA AQUÍ EN TRANSYLVANIA Y SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE ME ABANDONO, QUE SOLO ME ENGAÑO,PERO AHORA SE QUE EXISTES TÚ Y ERES MI HIJO, EL HIJO DEL AMOR DE MINA"--.

Daniel:--"CONDE, CUANDO LEÍ ESTA CARTA, MI PAPÁ JHONATAN YA HABÍA MUERTO,LA ENCONTRÉ CUANDO ARREGLABA TODOS LOS PAPELES Y ESTABA ESCONDIDA DENTRO DE UN CUADRO, CUANDO LA LEÍ NO SABIA DE QUIÉN SE TRATABA COMO PUEDE LEER DICE VLAD Y EN UNOS APUNTES DE UN CUADERNO DE JHONATAN VI ESE NOMBRE Y DECIA VLAD TEPES DRACULA O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO CONDE DRACULA, AHÍ SÍ SUPE QUE SE TRATABA DE USTED Y PUES AQUÍ ESTOY PARA CONOCER A MI VERDADERO PADRE"--.

Drac se levantó, abrió los brazos a Daniel y se abrazaron sollozaron los dos.

Vlad había llegado y abrió la puerta del despacho, porque ya le habían dado la noticia. Se quedó mirando a Daniel y dijo:

\--¡¡ ES IGUAL A TI HIJO, HOLA SOY TU ABUELO VLAD, PADRE DE DRAC !!--.

Daniel:--"HOLA ABUELO, PUEDO DECIRLE ABUELO?"--.

Vlad: "CLARO QUE SÍ PUES, ERES MI NIETO,"--.

Drac sonrió y dijo:--"VAMOS PARA PRESENTARTE A MI FAMILIA, MÁS TARDE TE CONTARE MI VIDA DESPUES DE LO DE TU MAMÁ, VAMOS"--.

Salieron, todos estaban afuera, Drac se puso al frente abrazando a Daniel y dijo:

\--" FAMILIA, LES PRESENTO A MI HIJO DANIEL,HIJO DE MINA Y YO"--.

Todos sabían que Drac tenia el Don de Oler el aroma de su sangre y sabían que era verdad,lo que decía.

Mavis fue la primera en acercarse y dijo: --"HOLA HERMANO BIENVENIDO, SOY MAVIS Y ESTE CHIQUILLO DE AQUÍ ES TU HERMANO ALEXANDER"--.

El niño lo miro y sonrió le alargó los brazos y Daniel sonriendo lo cogio y lo abrazó y el niño era risas y risas, Mavis también lo abrazó.

Jhonny le dijo:--" HOLA CUÑADO, SOY EL ESPOSO DE MAVIS"--.

Elisa:--" HOLA DANIEL SOY LA ESPOSA DE DRAC".

Daniel:--" GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA CONOCER A LA FAMILIA DE PAPÁ DRAC"--.

Drac:-- " DANIEL, QUIERES VOLAR CONMIGO?"--.

Daniel:--¡ PERO NO SOY UN VAMPIRO ¡".

Drac:--"NO, YO TE LLEVO EN MI LOMO, ESPERA HAZTE MAS ALLÁ"

Y Daniel vio como se tranformó en un Gran Dragon, WOW, dijo.

Drac:--" VAMOS, PARA QUE CONOZCAS A TU TÍO"--.

Daniel se subio en el lomo del Dragon y se sujetó y Drac empezó a aletear y se fueron, voló a gran velocidad, llegaron a Brasil, Daniel se bajo y vio transformarse a su padre y Drac silbo y llego una carroza, se subieron y llegaron a una Enorme fábrica y olía a chocolate, los recibió un Hombre igualito a Drac,

Drac:--" ALUCARD, MIRA ES MI HIJO CON MINA, TE ACUERDAS DE MINA"

Alucard:--"CLARO QUE SÍ, DRAC SE PARECE A TÍ, BUENO A NOSOTROS"

Daniel veía parecían gemelos y dijo:--" NO SABIA QUE ERAN GEMELOS"--.

Drac:--"NO,  NO ES MI GEMELO, ÉL ES MI REFLEJO EN EL ESPEJO, O SEA SOY YO MISMO PERO RELFLEJADO,MI PAPÁ HIZO MAGIA PORQUE ESTABA SOLO FUE CUANDO PASO LO DE TU MAMÁ, ASI QUE ES TU TÍO O PADRE AL REVÉS, JAJA"

Alucard:--"DRAC NO MOLESTES,SI TE DAS CUENTA ÉL ES DRACULA Y YO SOY ALUCARD EL NOMBRE AL REVÉS"--.

Daniel:--" NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA".

Alucard:--" PERO VEO QUE NO TIENES COLMILLOS, NO ERES VAMPIRO"--.

Drac:--"NO VIVIO CONMIGO, PERO ES FÁCIL, SI QUIERES LO HACEMOS AHORA,SI ES QUE QUIERES SER IGUAL A MÍ"--.

Daniel:--¡ TIENES QUE MORDERME?--¡.

Drac:--"NO, LLEVAS MI SANGRE, POR DENTRO PERO PARA CAMBIAR DEBES TOMARLA DE UNA HERIDA QUE YO ME HAGA E INSTANTANEAMENTE TE TRANSFORMAS ES INDOLORO, PENSABA DECIRTE DESPUES PERO YA QUE HAY LA OPORTUNIDAD"--.

Daniel:--"CLARO QUE SÍ, COMO PUEDO SER HIJO DEL GRAN DRACULA Y NO SER VAMPIRO COMO MI PADRE, SÍ QUIERO"--.

Drac y Alucard se alegraron,Drac le dijo que al hacerse la herida Él debe tomar un poco de su sangre y tragársela y el cambio será instantáneo. Así lo hicieron .

Daniel sintió con la lengua, sus colmillos y los aromas se hicieron más intensos.

Alucar trajo Splendsangre en unas copas y dijo:--"ESTO ES UN SUSTITUTO DE SANGRE, ES LO QUE BEBEMOS LOS VAMPIROS"--.

Daniel lo probo y dijo que estaba rica y rieron todos, Alucard le dio bastantes chocolates para que lleven a casa y le dio uno especial para Vlad,.

Alucard:--"DILE A PAPÁ QUE ESTE LE MANDO, ESPECIALMENTE PARA ÉL"--.

Cuando Alucard les dio la espalda Drac con una jeringa pastelera le metió aire al chocolate de su padre para que explote.

Se despidieron y se fueron volando, llegaron al Hotel, entraron y Drac dijo:

\--"VEN ACA,TE VAS A REIR, PAPÁA, TOMA ALUCARD TE MANDO ESTE CHOCOLATE PARA TI"

Vlad:--" EN VERDAD, DEBE SER MI FAVORITO, MMM QUE RICO"--.

Al disimulo Drac movio a Daniel lejos de Vlad, mirando y señalando sonriendo.

Vlad le dio un mordisco y el chocolate exploto ensuciándolo todo y Drac se pegó una risotada igual Daniel pero al disimulo.

Drac de la risa no pudo correr y recibió una andanada de golpes de parte de su padre, pero no dejaba de reírse y decía:--¡ FUE IDEA DE ALUCARD,JAJAJA ¡--.

Vlad:--" IGUAL Y DEBE HABER SIDO IDEA TUYA PORQUE NUNCA SE HABRÍA ATREVIDO, ÉL SIEMPRE ME A RESPETADO".

Y Drac no paraba de reírse y Vlad más se enojaba, y le dijo:

" DRAC, YA BASTA O NO RESPONDO".

Pero Drac no se aguantaba la risa y de repente sonó;--"CLAP".

Vlad le dio una sonora cachetada a Drac que le dejo colorado el cachete y Drac estaba sorprendido y dijo:--"PERDONA PAPA"--.

Vlad:--" VAYA , EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS HACIÉNDOLE BROMAS A SU PADRE,HABRASE VISTO EL MALCRIADO ÉSTE"--.

Vlad:--"ME VOY A LIMPIAR ESTE DESASTRE"--. Y se fue a su habitación.

Drac se tocaba el cachete que estaba todavía caliente por el golpe, miro a todos, estaban sonriendo y no se aguantaron y rieron., Y Drac sonrió.

Drac dijo:--"OIGAN, OTRA SORPRESA, MIREN A DANIEL, SONRIE DANIEL".

Daniel sonrio y se le vieron los colmillos y Mavis fue a abrazarlo, ya podemos volar juntos, viva, viva.

Drac:--"TODAVÍA NO SABE CONVERTIRSE EN MURCIELAGO, VAMOS DANIEL,TE ENSEÑO"--.

Se fueron un rato lejos del grupo y después vieron a dos murciélagos volando por el cielo.

Bajaron en un sitio y empezaron a conversar Drac le contó a su Hijo como conoció a su madre y todo lo que pasó y como eraÉl en ese tiempo, y como conoció después a Martha , como le enseño a cambiar y cuando la mataron casi vuelve a ser el de antes, pero tenía que criar y cuidar a su Hija y estuvo solo 120 años y conoció a Elisa que era descendiente del Legado Van Helsing que por siglos querían matarlo y pues hicieron Zing y se casaron y el Bisabuelo de ella Abraham Van Helsing, que casi lo mata con una espada en el corazón años atrás, vino a vivir con ellos al Hotel y ahora es vampiro también, Daniel escuchaba todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y dijo:

Daniel:--" PAPÁ, TU VIDA A SIDO DURA, PERO ENCONTRASTE EL AMOR Y AHORA TIENES UN HIJO FRUTO DE ESE AMOR".

Drac:--" Y AQUÍ ESTAS TÚ, EL FRUTO DE MI PRIMER AMOR, NUNCA OLVIDE A TU MADRE, TE VAS A QUEDAR CONMIGO?

Daniel:--" SI PAPA, SIEMPRE QUISE TENER UNA FAMILIA"--.

Drac:--"VAMOS ENTONCES, YA ES HORA DE LA CENA, OJALA NO HAYAS HEREDADO LAS BROMAS QUE LE HAGO A MI PADRE,JAJA ".--.

Daniel:--" EL ABUELO VLAD TE DIO DURO VERDAD?, NO AGUANTA LAS BROMAS"--.

Drac:--" NO, NO LE GUSTAN LAS BROMAS Y ES CIERTO QUE FUE IDEA MÍA, ALUCARD JAMÁS ACCEDERÍA A HACERLE UNA BROMA, YO LE RELLENE EL CHOCOLATE POR ESO EXPLOTO,JAJAJA"--.

Daniel:--" ERES TREMENDO PAPÁ, TE QUIERO Y ESTOY FELIZ DE ESTAR A TU LADO"--.

Drac:--" YO TAMBIEN,TENGO UN HIJO PEQUEÑO Y AHORA UNO QUE RECIÉN LLEGA, VAMOS,VAMOS"--.

Se juntaron todos y fueron al comedor, terminaron de cenar y fueron a la sala de Estar.

 

Drac:--" DANIEL, SABES JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS"--.

Daniel:--" CLARO QUE SI, CUAL JUGAMOS A MI ME ENCANTAN LAS CARRERAS DE AUTOS"--.

Drac:--"TENEMOS LOS MISMOS GUSTOS"--.

Mavis le dijo bajito a Daniel,:-- A mi papá no le gusta perder se enoja muchísimo, cuando pierde-- y Daniel asintió.

Empezaron a jugar y estaban empate, Daniel tambien quería ganar, pero igual llegaron iguales, empezaron otra ronda y esta vez le gano Daniel, pero Oh sorpresa, Drac no se enojó nada, pero en otra Drac empujo a Daniel y lo hizo chocar y perdió, entonces Daniel puso los ojos rojos, enojadísimo y Drac vio que eso era lo que Él hacía cuando perdía y le dijo a Daniel que se calme y Daniel dijo:

"HICISTE TRAMPA Y NO TOLERO A LOS TRAMPOSOS" Y se le fue encima a Drac que también puso los ojos rojos y comenzaron a pelear, de repente los dos desaparecieron y asomaron afuera, se daban golpes y cada vez más se ponían más furiosos, entonces Drac empezó a correr a gran velocidad y Daniel hizo lo mismo iban juntos por igual, pero Drac acelero más y llego cerca de la piscina y se lanzó adentro e hizo lo mismo Daniel, salía humo de la piscina y se escuchaban risas, salieron riéndose de la piscina.

Daniel le pidió perdón a su padre por haberlo golpeado, Drac hizo lo mismo.

Todos pensaron lo mismo: ¡¡ De tal palo, Tal astilla !!.


	11. DANDOLE TIEMPO AL AMOR DE DRAC Y ELISA Y UN ZING PARA DANIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIÓN:--" EN ÉSTA NOVELA EL ABUELO VLAD ES ¡¡VLAD EL EMPALADOR!!", LO USO ASÍ POR SU CARÁCTER FUERTE Y AUTORITARIO; PERO EN LA REALIDAD Y EN LA HISTORIA, DRACULA ES EL VERDADERO VLAD EL EMPALADOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS LE DA TIEMPO A SUS PADRES A TENER INTIMIDAD Y EN EL PASEO DANIEL ENCUENTRA A SU ZING

Ya empezaba a amanecer y Drac le dijo a Daniel, vamos para enseñarte tu habitación, llegaron,y Daniel vio que era lujosa, tenia de todo,.

Drac:--"DESCANSA HIJO,ERES MI HIJO, PUEDES IR DONDE TÚ QUIERAS,BUENO A MI DESPACHO NO TANTO HASTA QUE TE ENSEÑE COMO ADMINISTRAR EL HOTEL,Y YA TIENES A TU FAMILIA JUNTO A TI, TE AMO DANIEL"

Daniel: " YO TAMBIEN PAPA"--.

Drac fue a su habitación, estaba Elisa jugando con Alexander, Drac se abrazó a su pequeño hijo diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, decía:

 

\--"MI DRAGONCITO DE KOMODO, TE AMO" Y lo llenaba de besos, se transformaron en murciélagos y volaban dando vueltas en la habitación y se reían, Elisa estaba feliz viendo a su esposo feliz.

Mavis tocó la puerta y de dentro le dijeron que entre.

Mavis:--"PADRES QUERIDOS, PUEDO LLEVARME A ALEXANDER PARA QUE JUEGUE Y DESPUES DUERMA CON MARTHA?"--.

Elisa:--" ESTA BIEN MAVIS", Drac y Elisa besaron a su hijo y Alexander salio corriendo a la habitación de Mavis.

Drac miro a Elisa pícaramente, estarían solos para jueguitos amatorios.

Drac hizo un ademán para sellar el sonido de la habitación y comenzaron a bailar una canción que pusieron en el equipo, bailando se quitaban la ropa de a poco y terminaron en la cama ,Drac  sabia que a Elisa le encantaba que le acaricie sus pezones, Drac se los besaba y los chupaba, le daba mordiscos en el cuello, después bajo por su pecho pasándole la lengua, llego hasta el clitoris y le pasaba la lengua con avides haciéndola gemir de placer y El sentía su Pene que palpitaba, Elisa se lo agarro y empezó a subir y bajar su mano por el pene de Drac y con las piernas lo tumbo al suelo y Elisa le salto encima , lo beso y lo mordio en el cuello.

 

 Drac sentía un placer tremendo y Elisa fue a su pene y empezó a chupárselo con fuerza, que le hizo sentir un orgasmo tremendo a Drac, pero Elisa se le subio al pecho para besarselo y Drac le dio la vuelta para volver a chuparle los pezones y le abrió las piernas y con el pene le rozaba el clítoris haciéndola sentir placer y empezó a penetrala dándole embestidas bestiales y mordiéndole el cuello Elisa le clavo las uñas en la espalda y sus piernas abrazaron las caderas a Drac y ambos rugían de placer, hasta que llego el orgasmo y terminaron con largos besos, se acostaron abrazados y se durmieron en el suelo cansados.

Mavis había hablado con Jhonny para sacar a su hermanito de la habitación para que tengan una noche a solas, porque ya tenían tiempo que no lo hacían y sabían que Drac y Elisa se amaban y se deseaban.

Ya eran las 5 y 30, se despertaron Drac y Elisa, se fueron a la ducha, se asearon besándose, salieron y se vistieron.

Salieron de la habitación sonriendo y abrazados se encaminaron a la habitación de Mavis, pero Jhonny ya había salido y les dijo que habían jugado los niños hasta muy tarde y estaban todavía dormidos.

Jhonny:--"DRAC, DIJO MAVIS, QUE ELLA CUIDARIA A ALEXANDER, QUE USTEDES DEBERÍAN APROVECHAR SALIENDO Y DIVIRTIENDOSE"--.

Drac:-" MI AMOR, QUE TE PARECE SI SALIMOS A LA CIUDAD A PASEAR Y VAMOS A ALGUN SITIO POR AHÍ?"--.

Elisa:--SÍ, VAMOS--.

Caminaban rumbo al Comedor y se encontraron con Daniel que vino a abrazar a Drac y a Elisa.

Daniel:--" HOLA PADRES, COMO ESTÁN"

Drac y Elisa:--"BIEN, GRACIAS DANIEL, VAMOS A CENAR, "--.

Drac:--" VAS A PROBAR COMIDA PARA MONSTRUOS RICA Y DE HUMANOS TAMBIEN Y HAY COMBINACIONES DE AMBOS, AHORA QUE ERES VAMPIRO VAS TENER EL SENTIDO DEL GUSTO ACELERADO"--.

Llegaron al comedor y Drac ordeno a la Gárgola que le diga a Quasimodo que venga.

Quasimodo asomó limpia e impecable su ropa diciendo:

\--" DIGAME MESSIE DRACULA, MADAM ELISA"--.

Drac:--" QUASIMODO, TE PRESENTO A MI HIJO MAYOR DANIEL, DESEO QUE LO TRATES Y LO CONSIENTAS COMO LO HACES CONMIGO"--.

Quasimodo miro a Daniel, se parecía a Dracula bastante, dijo:

"BIENVENIDO MESSIE DANIEL, SUS DESEOS SERAN CUMPLIDOS"--.

Daniel:--¡ GRACIAS QUASIMODO, ERES MUY AMABLE ¡--.

Drac:--" AHORA SI QUASIMODO, TENGO HAMBRE Y GANAS DE PROBAR DE TUS MEJORES PLATOS Y NO TE OLVIDES DE MI POSTRE FAVORITO".

Quasimodo:--"SI, MESSIE DRACULA" y corrió hacia la cocina.

Elisa dijo:--" QUASIMODO ES UN AMOR DE PERSONA"--.

Drac:--"DANIEL VAMOS A PASEAR A LA CIUDAD"--.

Daniel:--"ESTA BIEN PAPA"--.

Afuera estaba la carroza esperándolos para llevarlos a pasear y asomo Vlad diciendo:--" OIGAN, HABRA ESPACIO PARA EL VEJESTORIO ESTE AH?"--.

Drac:--¡ AH, PAPA, VAMOS PUES, POR FIN SALES CONMIGO O ES POR DANIEL? ¡--.

Vlad:--" NUNCA ME INVITAS HIJO Y AHORA TENGO NIETO NUEVO"--.

Drac, Elisa, Daniel, se rieron, viajaron conversando todo el camino y llegaron a la ciudad. Caminando por un Centro Comercial se encontraron a Abraham que había llegado de Amsterdam con su novia vampira.

Abraham:--" HOLA, AMIGOS, COMO ESTAN, MAS TARDE IBA AL HOTEL,ESTABA HACIENDO COMPRAS,PORQUE VAMOS A CASARNOS"—

Drac:--"OH,ABRAHAM, FELICITACIONES, HAREMOS LA CEREMONIA Y LA RECEPCION,NO SE FIJE EN GASTOS,VA POR CUENTA MIA"--.

Abraham:--" GRACIAS DRAC Y GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER FELIZ Y HACER FELIZ A MI BISNIETA HERMOSA".

Vlad:--" OYE DRAC, SI ABRAHAM ES JOVEN DE NUEVO, LLEVAME A MI TAMBIEN PARA SER JOVEN Y PARA VER SI TENGO NUEVA ESPOSA Y TE DOY OTRO HERMANITO EH,JAJA"--.

Drac lo vio con la boca abierta:--" EN SERIO PAPA?"--.

Vlad:--"LO ESTOY PENSANDO AHORA QUE VEO A ABRAHAM FELIZ"--.

Drac:--" EN CASA CONVERSAMOS PAPA"-.

Drac:--" ABRAHAM, SE ACUERDA DE MINA HARKER?"--.

Abraham:--" SI, TÚ LA SALVASTE DE MI FLECHA TE PUSISTE ENFRENTE Y LA RECIBISTE TÚ,ERA TU MUJER CREO,CASI ME MATAS POR ELLA"

Drac:--" TENGO UN HIJO CON ELLA,ES ÉL, SE LLAMA DANIEL "--.

Abraham:--" DRAC SE PARECE A TÍ Y COMO ASÍ,  RECIEN LO VEO"--.

Drac:--" LLEGO ESTA SEMANA Y TENIA UNA CARTA DE MINA, YO NO SABIA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA"--.

Abraham:--" JA, SI TU SABIAS DEL EMBARAZO,MATABAS A CUALQUIERA Y TE LA LLEVABAS,SIEMPRE QUISISTE UN HIJO CON ELLA"--.

Drac:--" PERO YA SE PORQUE FUE TODO Y AHORA LO TENGO A MI LADO"--.

Vlad:--" OJALA NO SEA GRACIOSITO COMO EL PADRE,MMMM"--.

Drac:--"PAPA TU NO AGUANTAS NINGUNA BROMA"--.

Abraham:--¡ BUENO,ADIOS FAMILIA, NOS VEMOS EN EL HOTEL"--.

Todos se despidieron de Abraham y siguieron con el paseo, salieron y pasaron por un sitio solitario y se les asomaron hombres con cuchillos gritándoles:

"DENOS TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGAN"--.

Todos rieron al unísono y Vlad dijo: --"DRAC, YO QUIERO ACORDARME DE MIS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, DEJAMELOS A MÍ, QUIERES?"--.

Daniel:--" PAPA, CREES QUE EL ABUELO PUEDA SON 5 HOMBRES"--.

Drac:--"DEJALO, ÉL ES EL TEMIDO VLAD TEPES EL EMPALADOR"--.

Vlad se les acerco sonriendo:--" A VER, DEJEN A MI FAMILIA EN PAZ, ENFRENTENSE A MÍ SOLO, A VER SI PUEDEN DELINCUENTES"--.

Los ladrones se rieron viendo que era un viejo y el jefe de ellos dijo:

" VEA ABUELO DEJE QUE LOS JOVENES PELEEN,UD VAYA A DESCANSAR,JAJA"--.

Vlad:--"AH, ESO CREEN, AQUÍ LES VA EL VIEJITO PUES"--.

Drac les dijo a los demás que no se entrometan.

Vlad agarro al que parecía jefe, le dio una voltereta y lo estrello contra el suelo, se levanto atontado y trato de pegarle a Vlad y lo esquivo, le dio un golpe en el estomago y el hombre se quejo del tremendo dolor y ordeno a sus compinches que lo maten, trataron de acuchillarlo y Vlad se movió a gran velocidad y los desarmo, miro a Drac sonriendo y agarro un banco de madera roto, lo rompió y con los palos, se los fue introduciendo por el ano y sacándolos por la boca de los ladrones, Daniel y Elisa estaban con la boca abierta, el jefe de todos ellos lloraba de susto, entonces Vlad les dijo a su familia:

\--"QUE LES PARECE UN APERITIVO AH"--.

Y Vlad cogió a uno de ellos y le chupo toda la sangre, los demás hicieron lo mismo con los otros.

El jefe decía :--" QUE SON USTEDES,QUE SON?"--.

Vlad dijo:--" YA QUE VAS A MORIR, TE PRESENTO A MI HIJO, EL CONDE DRACULA,SU ESPOSA Y SU HIJO Y YO SOY VLAD TEPES EL EMPALADOR,JAJA Y VAS A SABER PORQUE ME DICEN ASÍ JAJA"--.

El ladron:--"NO, PENSE QUE ERA LEYENDAS URBANAS LO DE VLAD EL EMPALADOR, NO ME MATE"--.

Vlad le tapó la boca con un trapo y lo alzo en vilo y con fuerza desde el aire lo lanzo encima de un tronco sobresalido y lo cruzo desde el ano y le salio por la boca, Vlad se le monto encima sonriéndole y empezó a chuparle la sangre y lo dejo seco"--.

Drac dijo:--"PAPA, NO PODEMOS DEJAR LOS CUERPOS ASÍ, SE PUEDEN DAR CUENTA DE LO QUE PASO"--.

Vlad recogio todos los cuerpos y dijo señalándolos un hechizo y desaparecio toda seña de violencia, hasta la sangre esparcida en el suelo, quedo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vlad le dijo a su nieto y nuera, que esto solo hacían con la gente mala como esos ladrones que no tenían piedad de nadie.

Vlad dijo:--" VAMONOS"--. Y siguieron caminando.

Llegaron a un parque con juegos mecánicos y Vlad dijo que antes la gente usaba eso y pensaba que ya no usaban esas cosas.

Se subieron a los juegos y eran risas a cada rato, en los carritos chocones Elisa lo chocaba a Drac,, después fueron a un juego que era de baile con unas señales que salían de la maquina para cada figura y color de donde estaban parados.

Vlad y Dracula, se subieron primero salio la música y bailaron y hubo un momento en que la música acelero y bailaban a la misma velocidad y la gente estaba impactada viéndolos bailar en forma perfecta y cuando termino la música hicieron una reverencia y salieron de ahí, Vlad de un lado Y Drac del otro y una joven había estado observando a Drac con devoción y admiración parece que le gusto lo guapo que es, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la boca que lo dejo perplejo, la chica saltaba de felicidad y Drac la veía y se sonreía viendo la inocencia de la joven, se movió y fue donde su esposa y le dijo lo que pasó y Elisa dijo que lo había visto todo y sonrió.

Drac le dijo a Daniel, que ese juego era divertido, y pensó traer uno al Hotel y Daniel dijo que era buena la Idea y se fueron a otros juegos.

Jugaron al Billar y Drac con Daniel hacían trucos y la gente aplaudia.

Fueron a un sitio de comidas rapidas, estaban sentados y Drac fue a pedir lo que deseaban comer, mientras esperaba su pedido , otra vez la chica se le acercó y le pregunto el Nombre a Drac, le dijo que le había gustado y quisiera salir con El en una cita, Drac le sonrió y le dijo que era casado y estaba paseando con toda su familia incluida su esposa. La chica solo lo miraba y le dijo:

__” NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTA CASADO,  ME GUSTA Y YO SIEMPRE OBTENGO  LO QUE ME GUSTA “, Y trató de hipnotizarlo y Drac se dio cuenta que era vampira. Soltó tremenda risotada mirándola, le dijo:

\--“ACASO NO SABES QUIÉN SOY?”--.

Ella vio que no surtió efecto la Hipnosis y le dijo: “QUIÉN ERES, NO TE PASO NADA?”--.

Drac:--“JAJAJA, CHIQUILLA CALIENTE, SOY EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS, SOY DRÁCULA Y ALLÁ ESTA MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJO MAYOR”--.

La chica se ruborizó y dijo:--“UY, PERDONE MAJESTAD, PERDONE, NO SABIA QUE ERA USTED, JAMÁS HUBIERA OSADO IMPORTUNARLE, DISCULPE”.

Iba a correr y Drac la agarró del brazo, diciéndole:

\--“ACOMPÁÑANOS, TE INVITO A TODO LO QUE ESTAMOS DISFRUTANDO, QUE TE PARECE?”--.Drac había pensado en su Hijo y le gustaba la chica para nuera, bueno era cuestión de Daniel.

Llamó a Daniel, y le dijo: “ LA INVITE QUE DISFRUTE CON NOSOTROS, LLEVALA A LA MESA Y CONOZCANSE, VOY A VER LA COMIDA”--.

A Daniel le gustó la chica era bonita, tenía los cabellos rojizos y ondulados y los ojos verdes esmeralda, y ella vio a Daniel y le impactó el parecido con el Rey y sus ojos eran azules hermosos.

Llegaron a la mesa y Daniel empezó: “TE PRESENTO A MI ABUELO VLAD, A MI MADRE ELISA, YO SOY DANIEL Y MI PAPA ES DRACULA”.

La chica estaba boquiabierta tartamudeaba: “HO-HO-LA, SOY ANNA,ESTEE,EN SERIO ES EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS EL SEÑOR, EEEH SU PAPA,AY QUE VERGÜENZA Y YO UNA PLEBEYA AQUÍ SENTADA”--.

Drac llego a la mesa y atrás de El, venían empleados trayendo toda la comida que había pedido. Se llenó la mesa de comida.

Drac vió a la chica asustada viéndolo cabizbaja y sonrió.

Drac:--“FAMILIA, ESTA CHICA QUIZO HIPNOTIZARME ALLA, JAJAJA, NO SABIA QUIEN ERA YO, PERO BUENO CREO QUE AHORA SI SABES QUIEN SOY CHIQUILLA VERDAD?”

Joven sollozando dijo:--¡ SI, SU MAJESTAD , PERDONEME ¡--.

 Drac:--“YA,YA PASO , COMO TE LLAMAS,,TIENES FAMILIA?”.

Joven:--“ANNA, NO TENGO FAMILIA, NOS DESCUBRIERON QUE ERAMOS VAMPIROS Y A MIS PADRES LOS MATARON CON ESTACAS, PERO YO ALCANCÉ A ESCONDERME Y DESPUES HE VIVIDO SOLA TRATANDO DE CUIDARME SOLA”.

Drac  miro a Elisa y ella sabía lo que quería su esposo y asintió.

Drac:--“  ANNA, QUE TE PARECE SI TE INVITO A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS EN EL HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA, Y TIENES ALGUN TALENTO?

Anna:--“ ESTUDIE COMPUTACIÓN, SE TODO SOBRE COMPUTADORAS Y PROGAMACIÓN”

Drac:--“ ENTONCES PUEDES ENCARGARTE DE LA PARTE TECNOLÓGICA DEL HOTEL, QUE TE PARECE DANIEL, …..DANIEL?”--.

Se rieron de la cara de Daniel, estaba embobado viendo a Anna y Anna no se dio cuenta porque estaba agachada la cabeza y Drac le dio un codazo para que reaccionara. Y Daniel vio a su padre y sonrió.

Drac:--“  BUENO ANNA, QUE DICES ACEPTAS?”

Anna:--“ CLARO QUE SI ALTEZA, NECESITABA TRABAJAR, VIVO EN LA CALLE, LLEGUE HACE 3 DIAS ESCAPANDO DE MI CASA, QUE LA QUEMARON.”

Drac:--“ ELISA, CARIÑO, QUE TE PARECE SI ACOMPAÑAS A ANNA Y LE COMPRAS ROPA Y DEMÁS”--.

Elisa:--“CLARO CARIÑO” Y le sonrió a Anna que la puso colorada de vergüenza.

Terminaron de comer y Elisa llevo a Anna al Centro Comercial para hacer las compras.

Mientras tanto Drac le pregunto a Daniel, que le pareció la chica y Daniel balbuceo:” DUBADDABADUBI, DIGO DUBIDIBIDA?”

Drac y Vlad se dieron cuenta y se rieron era el ZING, sin querer Drac le encontró el Zing a su Hijo y eso le alegro.

En cuanto a Elisa después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban, le pregunto directo a Anna:--“ ANNA, TE GUSTO MI HIJO DANIEL?”--.

Anna:--“ DUBIDUBIDABI, DIGOO DUBIDIBIDA?”--.

Elisa también dijo para sus adentros, hizo ZING, oh, este Drac se dio cuenta.

Elisa:--“ ANNA, MIRAME, CALMATE, YA COMPRAMOS TODO, VAMOS”--.

Llegaron hasta la carroza, iba un pasajero más.

Conversaban todos hasta llegar al Hotel, se bajaron todos menos Daniel y Anna, Drac hizo adrede de dejarlos solos. Daniel y Anna se miraron, estaban solos y sonrieron, Daniel estaba colorado y le dijo a Anna:                                                    --“VAMOS ADENTRO ANNA,QUERIA QUE PROBARAS LAS GOLOSINAS EN EL HOTEL,ANTES DE IR A LA SALA DE ESTAR,QUE TE PARECE?”--.

Anna:--“ESTA BIEN,SI, ES QUE ME DA UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA SOLO SOY

UNA PLEBEYA, Y TÚ ERES PRINCIPE”--.

Daniel:--“POR FAVOR, MI PAPA NO ES EGOCENTRICO, TE DEBE APRECIAR PARA INVITARTE, ADEMÁS ANNA, QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA?”--.

Anna se quedo perpleja:--¡ QUE?-,PERO NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES ¡--.

Daniel:--“ ANNA, SENTISTE UNA ESPECIE DE ELECTRICIDAD CUANDO NOS VIMOS A LOS OJOS?”.

Anna:--“ LA VERDAD ME DIO COMO ESCALOFRIOS, JEJE”

Daniel:--“ YO, SENTI LO MISMO ANNA, ESO SE LLAMA EL ZING, ES COMO AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA”

Anna:--“ Ah ESCUCHE A MIS PADRES CUANDO ERA NIÑA, QUE ELLOS HABIAN HECHO ZING Y QUE ES PARA TODA LA VIDA”--.

Daniel:--LA VERDAD ANNA, NO PUEDO DEJAR DE VERTE Y QUISIERA BESARTE Y TENERTE SIEMPRE A MI LADO—

Anna:--YOOO, ESTEEE, SIENTO LO MISMO DANIEL--.

Sonrieron ,se miraron, se acercaron y se besaron, fue un beso largo y Drac los vio y sonrió. Elisa también los vio.

Vlad dijo:--SALIMOS A PASEAR Y REGRESAMOS CON OTRA BISVAMPNIETA, VAYA, LA FAMILIA ESTA CRECIENDO--.

Drac y Elisa sonrieron, entraron donde estaba Mavis y le contaron, salto de alegría,:--“QUE LINDO,OTRO PELO ROJO EN LA FAMILIA, JAJA”--.

Jhonny:--MAVIS, NO TE BURLES DE MI PELO--.

Daniel y Anna, entraron de brazo al Hotel y Anna estaba boquiabierta, viendo lo lujoso del Hotel, fueron hasta el  Comedor Privado de la familia, Daniel llamó a Quasimodo, que llego donde estaba Daniel y dijo:

\--“ DIGA MESSIE DANIEL,, BUENAS NOCHES MADAM”

Daniel:-- ¡ POR FAVOR, PODRIAS TRAERME LA VARIEDAD DE GOLOSINAS DEL HOTEL, GOLOSINAS HUMANAS TAMBIEN, GRACIAS ¡--.

Quasimodo dijo:--“ SI, MESSIE DANIEL,   NO TARDO “--. Y se fue.

Les sirvieron y Anna estaba fascinada con todos los ricos sabores.

Daniel:--“ TE GUSTARON MI AMOR?”--.

Anna se ruborizo cuando le dijo Mi Amor,:--“ SI, ESTABAN RIQUISIMOS”--.

Agradecieron y se fueron a la Sala de Estar, se sentaron y Anna vio Laptops, videojuegos, celulares ahí.

Drac llamo a Daniel un momento, Daniel fue a ver que deseaba.

Daniel:--DIME PAPA—

Drac:--LE PEDISTE QUE SEA TU NOVIA?--.

Daniel:--“EEEH, PUES, SI Y ME DIJO QUE SI”

Drac, le puso en la mano un anillo de Oro y le dijo:--PIDESELO FORMALMENTE,DELANTE DE NOSOTROS, YA VAMOS PARA ALLÁ, ANDA--.

Daniel:--“EN SERIO APRUEBAS ESTO?”--.

Drac:--TUVIERON EL ZING, LOS DOS Y ESO ES PARA SIEMPRE HIJO—

Se encaminaron juntos a donde estaba Anna y Daniel se adelantó, estaba de pie frente a Anna y todos los demás se pusieron a un lado, claro que Drac frente a todos ellos. Anna estaba ruborizada, no sabia que estaba pasando.

Daniel:” YO DANIEL DRACULA  FRENTE A MI FAMILIA, TE PIDO ANNA QUE SEAS MI NOVIA”--.

Anna:-- SI, QUIERO SER TU NOVIA--.

Se abrazaron y Daniel le puso el anillo en el dedo a Anna y todos aplaudieron y abrazaron a los dos jóvenes.

Drac:--“BUENO, MI HIJO AHORA TIENE NOVIA, BIENVENIDA ANNA A LA FAMILIA DRACULA”--.

Anna no podía creer, después de estar asustada y sola y bueno casi cometer el error de molestar al Rey, ahora es Novia de un Principe, sollozo y Daniel la abrazo diciendo:--POR QUE SOLLOZAS ANNA?--.

Anna:--“ ES QUE SOY FELIZ, PERO MIS PADRES YA NO ESTAN CONMIGO”--.

Daniel:--“ YA NO ESTAS SOLA AMOR MIO, ME TIENES A MI PARA ACOMPAÑARTE SIEMPRE, TE AMO”--.

Anna:--YO TAMBIEN TE AMO DANIEL--.

 


	12. ME GUSTAS QUE SEA NUESTRO SECRETO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UN HOMBRE DE OJOS COLOR CAFÉ MIRA CON INSISTENCIA A DRAC Y ÉL LE REGRESA LA MIRADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS DOS TIENEN UN ENCUENTRO AMOROSO Y TODO QUEDA EN UN GRAN SECRETO

Asomaron los amigos de Drac y se levanto a recibirlos diciendo:--CON PERMISO,

ME VOY, REGRESO MÁS TARDE MI AMOR--.le dio un beso a Elisa. Que se levanto a ver a su hijo Alexander, y subio a buscarlo.

Dejaron solos a la nueva pareja de enamorados, que aprovecharon y se besaron.

Drac se fue a ver a sus amigos, junto a Vlad y todos los saludaron y les dieron las buenas nuevas a los amigos y se quedaron atónitos, felicitaron a Drac, porque se agrada la familia.y Drac les dijo que Abraham se iba a casar en el Hotel con la vampira que ellos conocían,va a haber baile dijo Frank y todos rieron.

Vlad dijo:--" DRAC ESTO ES UN REMOLINO, SE CASO CON LA BISNIETA DE SU ENEMIGO, SU ENEMIGO AHORA ES SU AMIGO Y CAMBIO PARA SER COMO NOSOTROS Y SE CASA CON UNA DE NOSOTROS, TIENE DOS NIETOS AHORA, ASOMA EL HIJO QUE SIEMPRE DESEO Y NO SABIA QUE EXISTIA Y AHORA ES PADRE DE TRES HIJOS, Y SUEGRO DE DOS,JAJA DRAC TIENES TODO EN TU VIDA AHORA"--.

Drac:--SÍ PAPA,Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ Y CONTIGO AQUÍ MÁS TODAVIA--.

Los amigos "OWWWWN", Drac:--NO SE BURLEN JAJA--.

Empezo a amanecer y se fueron a sus habitaciones y Drac le dijo a Daniel que le enseñe la habitación a Anna y que sea un caballero con ella.

Daniel llevo a Anna a su habitación, donde estaba la familia, le abrió la puerta y le dio la llave diciendo:

\--"AQUÍ ESTA TU HABITACION MI AMOR, MAS TARDE NOS VEMOS, ADIÓS DISFRUTA DE TODO"—y se besaron y despidieron.

Daniel iba a su habitación y Drac lo llamo y lo hizo entrar,

"SIENTATE HIJO, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE SIEMPRE DEBES SER CABALLEROSO CON ELLA, A SUFRIDO LA MUERTE DE SUS PADRES Y ESTA SENSIBLE POR AHORA Y CREO QUE MAS TARDE DEBERIAS ENSEÑARLE LAS INSTALACIONES Y QUE TE AYUDE MAVIS, PARA QUE EMPIECE A CONOCER TODO PARA QUE DESPUES HAGA EL TRABAJO QUE LE DIJE, ME ENTENDISTE"--.

Daniel:--CLARO PAPA, JAMAS ME PROPASARIA CON ELLA, LA AMO Y LA RESPETO Y SI, MAS TARDE HAGO LO QUE ME DIJISTE,GRACIAS PAPA, SINO FUERA POR TI, NO HUBIERA CONOCIDO A MI ZING--.

Drac:--QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ SIEMPRE HIJO--.

Daniel abrazandolo:--GRACIAS PAPA--. Y se fue a descansar.

Drac fue a la habitación de Mavis y allí estaba su esposa, sus hijo y sus nietos.

Entró en forma de neblina escarlata y se les apareció de repente y todos saltaron a abrazarlo y lo tumbaron al suelo y todos rieron.

Drac era muy feliz con toda su familia, hijos, nietos, esposa, padre, yerno y próximamente nuera.

El tiempo paso y llego el matrimonio de Abraham, todo estaba preparado.

Elisa entro de brazo de su Bisabuelo para dejarlo al pie del altar, Abraham estaba guapo y joven, le resaltaban los rizos dorados y ojos verdes. Empezo a sonar la marcha nupcial y entro la Novia de brazo de su Padre, un amigo de Drac, la entrego en el Altar en la mano de Abraham, empezó la ceremonia, Drac era padrino del Novio y Elisa madrina de la Novia. Entre los invitados en la parte de adelante estaba sentado un joven hermoso de ojos café claro, que a distancia se veía afeminado y no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Drac. 

 Vlad estaba al lado de Drac y se dio cuenta, pero Drac estaba viendo la Boda pero sentía que lo miraban con insistencia y miro a un lado, vio unos hermosos ojos café que lo observaban y eran de un hombre joven elegantemente vestido pero se notaba que era afeminado, Drac empezó a verlo y Vlad al disimulo le dio un codazo diciéndole:--CONTROLATE DRAC,SE VAN A DAR CUENTA--.

Y Drac dejo de verlo y se concentró en la Boda.

Cuando la ceremonia termino y los novios empezaron a salir, Drac no pudo evitar ver al hombre de hermosos ojos que lo miraba intensamente, pero Vlad se le puso enfrente jalándolo al disimulo para ir detrás de los Novios.

Salieron y en el cielo estallaron Fuegos artificiales ordenados por Drac para homenajear a los Novios, era risas, aplausos. Drac se olvido de esos ojos hermosos.

Fueron todos a la recepción y Drac subio al escenario y dijo unas palabras para los Novios y les iba a dedicar una canción cantada por Él, cogió una guitarra y empezó a cantar pero en francés.

** TE QUIERO A MORIR **

** Je L'aime A Mourir Lyrics **

 

**_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui,_ **

**_Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits. Je l'aime à mourir_ **

**_Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qui vous plaira_ **

**_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras_ **

**_Pour tout reconstruire. Pour tout reconstruire. Je l'aime àmourir_ **

**_Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier_ **

**_Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier, des éclats derire_ **

**_Elle a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel_ **

**_Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle_ **

**_Ne veut pas dormir. Ne veut pas dormir. Je l'aime à mourir_ **

**_Refrain_ **

**_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres pour être aussi forteaujourd'hui,_ **

**_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres de la vie et l'amour aussi._ **

**_Elle vit de son mieux ses rêves d'opaline_ **

**_Elle danse au milieu des forêts qu'elle dessine. Je l'aime àmourir_ **

**_Elle porte des rubans qu'elle laisse s'envoler_ **

**_Elle me chante souvent que j'ai tort d'essayer_ **

**_De les retenir. De les retenir. Je l'aime à mourir_ **

**_Pour monter dans sa grotte cachée sous les toits_ **

**_Je dois clouer des notes à mes sabots de bois. Je l'aime àmourir_ **

**_Je dois juste m'asseoir, je ne dois plus parler,_ **

**_Je ne dois rien vouloir, je dois juste essayer_ **

**_De lui appartenir. De lui appartenir._ **

**_Je l'aime à mourir_ **

**_Refrain..._ **

**_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres pour être aussi forteaujourd'hui,_ **

**_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres de la vie et l'amour aussi._ **

**_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui,_ **

**_Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits. Je l'aime à mourir_ **

**_Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qui vous plaira_ **

**_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras_ **

**_Pour tout reconstruire. Pour tout reconstruire. Je l'aime à mourir_ **

Drac la cantó en francés y se le escuchaba hermoso, mientras cantaba miraba a los Novios, a veces a Elisa y miraba de vez en cuando al hombre de ojos café que se ruborizaba cuando lo miraba.

Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron, Drac bajo del escenario , abrazó a Elisa y se sentó junto a Ella y Elisa le dijo:" QUE VOZ DRAC Y EN FRANCÉS DERRITES CORAZONES"

Drac le sonrió y la beso. Jhonny puso una canción romántica lenta para que bailen los novios e invito a las demás parejas para que bailen, Drac y Elisa entraron después de los novios y les siguieron algunas parejas más.

Ya estaba en el apogeo la recepción y los amigos de Drac lo invitaron a la Barra para tomar, beso a Elisa y le dijo:--VOY CON LOS CHICOS—

Elisa:--DIVIERTETE, SI NO ME VES ES QUE FUI ARRIBA CON LOS NIÑOS—

Drac:--ESTA BIEN MI AMOR--.Y le dio un largo beso y se fue con los amigos.

Estaban ya rato en la barra y Drac ya había tomado algunos tragos, Murray se estaba quedando dormido y Frank dijo que lo iba a dejar en su habitación y se fue, Wayne también se fue, Griffin dijo que mejor se iba porque si se duerme no lo ven y lo pueden golpear.

Drac se quedó solo en la barra y se le acerco el hombre de ojos café y le dijo:

" PORQUE TAN SOLO ALTEZA, QUIERE COMPAÑÍA?"y lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole y Drac dijo:--SIENTATE AQUÍ CONMIGO Y TOMATE ALGO—

El hombre:--"ALTEZA ME LLAMO FRANCHESCO Y GRACIAS POR LA INVITACIÓN".

Drac:--FRANCHESCO, PORQUE ME MIRABAS DE ESA MANERA EN LA BODA SI SE PUEDE SABER—

Franchesco:--DISCULPE SI LO IMPORTUNÉ ALTEZA, ES QUE BUENO SOY GAY Y USTED ME GUSTA, ES GUAPO, ALTO, FUERTE, PERDONE MI SINCERIDAD, YO SOY ASÍ—.

Drac:--Mmmm, DE VERDAD ERES MUY SINCERO, VEN CONMIGO—

Y lo tomo del brazo , se lo llevo por la parte de atrás, pero Drac había hecho un hechizo para que no se dieran cuenta que era Él quien pasaba por allí, salio del salón de Baile y lo llevo a un pasillo, donde apretó una piedra muy alta y se abrió un pasadizo, que llevaba a una habitación oculta, que solo Drac conocía, abrió la puerta con magia, Franchesco iba callado pero asombrado de lo estaba viendo, como se abrían puertas y nadie los veía caminar juntos.

Entraron y cuando la puerta se cerró Drac se dio la vuelta y se lo se quedó viendo muy serio a Franchesco que estaba asustado porque El Rey era bien alto, media más o menos 2 mt y Él no pasaba de 1,60mt, por la seriedad del Rey pensó que lo iba a matar.

Drac dijo:--ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MÍ?—

Franchesco se puso colorado asustado:--"DISCULPE MAJESTAD PERO SÍ, SI ESTOY ENAMORADO DE USTED, PERDONEME"--.

Y Drac le agarro las manos con las suyas y lo apegó a la puerta alzándoselas y Franchesco pensó que lo iba a descuartizar , empezó a sollozar y pasó lo que Franchesco no se imaginó nunca.

Su Rey lo empezó a besar, a besarlo a Él, un simple plebeyo, pero se cumplía su deseo más ardiente, siempre estuvo enamorado de Su Rey, esto era algo que jamás pasaría ni en sueños, pero sí, estaba pasando, era tan feliz, que le correspondió el beso, metió su lengua en la boca del Rey y Su rey hizo lo mismo, lo agarro y levito con Franchesco abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciándole las nalgas.

Drac lo apego a la pared y empezaron a deslizarse despacio y Drac se le alejo sonriendo y chasqueo sus dedos y empezó una música romántica y empezó a bailar eróticamente y Franchesco estaba impactado con la boca abierta viéndolo bailar, se le despertaron sus sentidos y se relamía los labios viéndolo bailar y que empezaba despacio a quitarse las prendas que lo cubrían despacio al ritmo del baile y se quedó con el torso desnudo. Franchesco le vio lo musculoso que era,y esos ojos que tenia su Rey, era hermosísimos, color azul zafiro que lo volvían loco y lo estaba mirando con ellos, Franchesco suspiraba y Drac se saco el resto de ropa y quedo en unos bóxer negros y Franchesco le vio las hermosas piernas musculosas y el bulto que se le veía era enorme.

Y Drac se le acerco y con un chasquido de sus dedos dejo en igual condición a Franchesco que tenía un hermoso cuerpo bien cuidado y bailaban los dos al ritmo de la canción, Drac lo besaba en la boca y empezó a acariciarle con su lengua el cuello a Franchesco que lo volvia loco de placer,

Drac volteo a Franchesco y se puso detrás de Él y le besaba la nuca y le daba pequeños mordiscos,era una excitación tan enorme, Drac lo abrazó y seguía lamiéndole la nuca y lo apretujaba y Franchesco sentía el enorme miembro excitado de Su Rey y temblaba de deseo.

Drac lo acostó en la cama y lo despojo del bóxer a Franchesco y le beso el pecho, las tetillas hasta el estómago y lo volteo para besarle esas hermosas nalgas redondas que tenía y después Drac se acostó boca arriba y miro a los ojos a Franchesco, que no perdió tiempo, se le monto encima y empezó a besarlo ardientemente, de a poco lamia el cuello de Drac, bajando por las tetillas, el estómago y empezó a sobarle el miembro a Drac, y bajo a lamérselo, le pasaba la lengua de arriba abajo, se lo lamia alrededor y Drac estallaba de placer, que tuvo un orgasmo y Franchesco no dejo escapar una gota, se lo trago todo y seguía lamiéndolo y después miro pícaramente a Su Rey y empezó a chupárselo, Drac gemia de tanto placer.

Drac ya no aguantó más y lo viro poniéndolo en 4 y le puso un poco de saliva en la entrada y empezó despacio a penetrarlo y Franchesco gemia de placer, se pasaba la lengua por los labios, lo sintió que era enorme lo llenaba completo, jamás ningún hombre le había hecho sentir así, tan lleno y Drac empezó a bombear rápido y tuvo un orgasmo, pero seguía bombeando y eso más excitaba a Franchesco que gozaba como nunca en su vida.

Paró un momento Drac y se acostó al lado de Franchesco que lo besaba a cada rato, Franchesco dijo que iba a bañarse, pero en medio de su baño, sintió a Su Rey que en la ducha lo acariciaba y terminaron haciéndolo de nuevo en el baño.

Cuando salieron del baño, Drac chasqueo los dedos y se secaron al instante, volvió a abrazar y besar a Franchesco y le dijo:--ME AMAS DE VERDAD, PUEDES MANTENERLO EN SECRETO Y NOS PODRIAMOS VER DE VES EN CUANDO Y TENER ESTOS ENCUENTROS CADA VEZ QUE YO QUIERA—

Franchesco:--CLARO MI REY, JAMAS DIRÉ NADA, SERA SECRETO,YO LO AMO Y JAMAS LO DAÑARIA—

Drac:--ENTONCES, VOY A HACER QUE APAREZCAS EN LA BARRA, YO ESTARE EN OTRO LUGAR Y NO ME BUSQUES, YO TE ENCONTRARE CUANDO NECESITE DE TI, ENTENDIDO? Y NO ME TRAICIONES PORQUE YO CUIDO LO MIO PERO CUANDO ME TRAICIONAN ME VENGO DE LA FORMA MAS CRUEL QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR—

Franchesco:--JAMÁS LO TRAICIONARIA MI REY--.

Drac:--ESTA BIEN, ADIÓS—Chasqueo los dedos y Franchesco vio que estaba sentado en la barra tomándose un trago y se lo tomo acordándose del placer que acababa de pasar y sonrió.

Drac aplasto otra piedra alta y asomo en un pasadizo que daba a su habitación, sabía que Elisa estaba con Mavis.

Llegó a su habitación y encontró a su padre sentado en la cama con cara de enojado.

Vlad:--ESTAS LOCO, QUE ACABAS DE HACER CON ESE HOMBRE, OTRA VEZ LO QUE HACIAS ANTES—

Drac hizo un ademán para que nadie escuche su conversación y dijo:

"PAPÁ, NO SE PERO ME PUDO EL DESEO, LO NECESITABA COMO SI FUERA SANGRE HUMANA, PERO FRANCHESCO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MÍ Y GUARDARA EL SECRETO".

Vlad:--EL MIEDO QUE TENGO ES QUE QUIERA HACER QUE TU DEJES A TU ESPOSA—

Drac:--"QUE?, ESO JAMÁS, ELISA ES MI ZING, EL SIMPLEMENTE ES UN OBJETO DEL DESEO, NADA MÁS, CUANDO ME CANSE LO DESAPAREZCO O LE BORRO LA MEMORIA"--.

Vlad:--AH, SI ES ASÍ, ES OTRA COSA, PERO A LA PRIMERA COSA RARA QUE LE NOTES, TERMINA ESTO TU VERAS QUE LE HACES--.

Drac:--PAPA, TE GUSTO TAMBIEN VERDAD?—

Vlad:--EEEH, PERO YO NO PUEDO DARME ESOS LUJOS, YA SOY VIEJO--.

Drac:--ESTABA BIEN APRETADITO, QUE RICO,Y SUAVE--.

Vlad:--JEJEJE, SUERTUDO Y COMO TE MIRABA,--.

Drac:--SALGAMOS PAPÁ, TENGO HAMBRE...PAPA SABES QUE?--.

Vlad:--QUÉ, QUE PASA?

Drac:--AHORA QUE TE VEO BIEN, TIENES REDONDITAS LAS POMPIS, JAJAJA--.

Vlad:--OTRA VEZ BURLANDOTE DE TU PADRE, YA VERAS ME HE DE CONSEGUIR ALGUN MUCHACHO TAMBIEN--.

Drac:--PAPÁ, SOLO QUE TOMES AGUA DE LA JUVENTUD Y PUEDE QUE TE BUSQUE ALGUNO, OYE ES BUENA IDEA Y A LO MEJOR TE ENCUENTRAS UNA ESPOSA--.

Vlad:--LO DE LA ESPOSA ME INTERESA MÁS,MMMM,VOY A PENSARLO--.

Los dos fueron a la habitación de Mavis, estaban jugando Martha y Alexander, a las escondidas, Jhonny se había dormido,, Drac riéndose cogio un abanico lo doblo en dos y se lo puso en el trasero de Jhonny y empezó a calentarlo con magia, Vlad se reia, Jhonny sintió lo caliente y se despertó gritando que se quemaba, Drac y Vlad se pegaron la risotada.

Mavis:" PAPÁ, QUE MALO ERES, POBRECITO,JAJA"-.

Elisa abrazó a Drac, lo olio y le parecio sentir el aroma de perfume pero no le dio importancia porque en el Hotel había mucha gente y monstruos y Drac como gerente se acerca a ellos y se le impregna los olores.

 


	13. SE LLEVAN A FRANCHESCO DE MI LADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VLAD Y LYDIA PARA CUIDAR EL MATRIMONIO DE DRAC,DEBEN LLEVARSE A FRANCHESCO DEL LADO DE DRAC

Al otro dia, toda la familia despedia a los nuevos recién casados que se iban de Luna de Miel.

Elisa le dijo a Drac que iba a salir a la ciudad con Mavis y los niños y Daniel y Anna.

Drac:--MUY BIEN, DIVIERTANSE--.

Vlad se quedó apostando quien gana con los amigos de Drac.

Drac le dijo a Jhonny que se quede en recepción que tenia que arreglar asuntos en su despacho.

Franchesco estaba en la Sala de Estar y Drac le hizo una seña y se levantó y lo siguió, Drac entro a su despacho, entro Franchesco y cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y otra vez arrincono a Franchesco en la puerta, pero ya no se asustó, sabia lo que iba a pasar y sonrió.

Drac empezó a besarlo, lamiéndole el cuello y dándole pequeños mordiscos, lo estaba besando y sono el teléfono y Drac lo dejo y fue a contestar, se sentó en su sillón atrás del escritorio, Franchesco se le sentó en la pierna, besaba su cuello y el pecho, Drac hablaba por teléfono pero sentía placer.

Drac había apagado su celular, Jhonny lo estaba llamando porque había llegado Lydia y estaba caminando hacia el despacho. Drac termino de hablar y cerro la llamada, siguió besándose con Franchesco y de repente se abrió la puerta del despacho y allí estaba Lydia viendo lo que pasaba con el ceño fruncido

Lydia:--" VLAD, QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ".

La sorpresa los dejó mudos, a Franchesco le dio miedo la mujer que estaba parada en la puerta,pero Drac solo sonrió.

Lydia:--VLAD, EXPLICAME, QUE PASA AQUÍ—Entro y cerro la puerta.

Franchesco temblaba y Drac le dijo:--NO TENGAS MIEDO ES MI HERMANA--.

Drac:-- MIRA Lydia, YA SABES DE MIS GUSTOS, NO DEBERIAS SORPRENDERTE--.

Lydia:--PAPA SABE DE ESTO—

Drac:--SÍ. SI SABE--.

Lydia:--PORQUE NO TE CUIDAS Y SI HUBIERA SIDO TU HIJA ,tu hijo O TU ESPOSA?--.

Drac se dio cuenta del error, por dejarse llevar del deseo, no cuido nada.

Lydia:--SIEMPRE LLEGO EN EL TIEMPO JUSTO CARAMBA, CUIDATE NO VAS A DEJAR QUE TU RELACION TERMINE POR TU DESEO DRAC--.

En eso llego Vlad asustado pero con lo que escucho se tranquilizo y dijo:

\--"LE ADVERTI Y NO ME HACE CASO, LOS INSTINTOS, SOLO LOS INSTINTOS,SABES QUE ESTAMOS PARA PROTEGERTE PERO CUIDATE HIJO"--.

Lydia:--"COMO TE LLAMAS DULCE FLOR?—"

\--ME LLAMO FRANCHESCO MAJESTAD—

Lydia:--ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANO FRANCHESCO?--.

Franchesco:--SÍ SU MAJESTAD Y LE PROMETI QUE SERIA UN SECRETO--.

Lydia:--PAPÁ, MIENTRAS FRANCHI ESTE AQUÍ, DRAC NO SE VA A AGUANTAR Y VA A METER LA PATA Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE ELISA ES EL ZING DE MI HERMANO, TENGO UNA IDEA Y SI ME LLEVO A FRANCHI A VIVIR CONMIGO Y DRAC CUANDO DESEE LO VIENE A BUSCAR EN MI CASTILLO Y ASÍ NO HAY SOSPECHA--.

Vlad:--ME PARECE BIEN, Y TU HIJO QUE PIENSAS, Y NADA DE QUE SI PUEDO O BLABLABLA, YA TE CONOCEMOS, CREO QUE ES BUENA IDEA ADEMAS ESTE JOVENCITO PASEARIA CON LYDIA POR TODO EL MUNDO Y LUJOS NO LE VA A FALTAR--.

Drac estaba pensativo, le iban a quitar su dulce que empezaba a gustarle, pero era mejor así..—ESTA BIEN, PERO QUISIERA DESPEDIRME A SOLAS DE ÉL, SI PUEDO NO?--.

Lydia y Vlad:--BAH, YA, YA--.

Se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba Jhonny con la boca abierta sorprendido.

Jhonny:--PERDÓN, PERO ESCUCHE TODO Y YO QUIERO MUCHO A DRAC Y PIENSO GUARDARLE EL SECRETO, COMO OTRAS COSITAS,JEJE--.

Drac, Lydia y Vlad, sonrieron ya sabían cómo era Jhonny con Drac y su familia..

Lydia:--FRANCHI, CUANDO TERMINES BAJAS Y ESTAS JUNTO A MI, SI?--.

Franchesco:--SÍ MAJESTAD--.

Vlad y Lydia se fueron al Lobby, Jhonny le dijo a Drac:--POR SI ACASO, VOY A ESTAR AFUERA POR SI ACASO PARA ALERTARTE--. Y salio.,

Drac agarro a Franchesco y lo beso con pasión y le dijo mejor estas con mi hermana, es buena vampira, pero quiero darte una pequeña despedida antes de que te vayas con mi hermana, vámonos a la habitación escondida, chasqueo los dedos y se abrió un pasaje secreto y con la mente le dijo a Jhonny que se iban a otro lado, que se vaya a Recepcion.

Llegaron a la habitación y Drac lo desnudo y empezó a besarle todo el cuerpo, mas que todo el cuello y le encantaba besarle y lamerle las nalgas porque las tenia suaves y redonditas que lo volvían loco, y Franchesco le lamia y chupaba el miembro de Drac con tanta pasión que lo hacia tener orgasmo rápido y el se tomaba todo no dejaba nada y seguía chupándoselo, y Drac después lo penetraba y demoraba en tener orgasmo, pero cuando terminaban iban a la ducha y se vistieron y se dieron el beso de despedida, fue tan largo y sabroso, que Drac se quedo lamiéndose los labios y se le salio una lagrima.

Hizo aparecer a Franchesco en el ascensor que estaba bajando y él subio a su habitación a acostarse y se durmió, cosa rara era de noche.

Lydia vio a Franchesco salir del ascensor solo y se levanto, ;

"BUENO, NOS VAMOS, ADIÓS PAPA, ME DESPIDES DE DRAC, TENGO PRISA".

Vlad subio a la habitación de Drac y lo vio dormido, se le acerco y le vio que había sollozado, le dio pena, porque se veía que le gustaba Franchesco, pero era un peligro, tenerlo ahí cerca, le parecio sentirlo caliente,lo volvió a tocar y si ,estaba ardiendo la frente, en eso llegaron la familia y Dennis llego a donde Drac:

__PAPA DRAC, PAPA, DRAC, MIRA LO QUE COMPRAMOS—

Vlad le hizo señas que no grite, lo saco de ahí y dijo que vaya a avisar al Dr que suba a revisar al Rey que esta con fiebre.

Dennis fue volando a la enfermeria. El Dr subio lo examinó, dijo tiene fiebre fuerte, pero que raro, no tiene infección ni nada a no ser queeee...

Vlad:--QUÉ Dr,QUE--.

El Dr sonrio, :--A NO SER QUE LA SRA ELISA ESTE DE NUEVO EMBARAZADA--.

Vlad:--OH, JEJE A LO MEJOR, YA SUBEN ESPERE Y LA REVISA SERIA HERMOSO OTRO NIETO.--.

Subio Elisa riendo, entro a la habitación y vio que a esa hora Drac este en cama, era raro y estaba el Dr y su suegro allí

Elisa:--QUE PASA AQUÍ Y PORQUE DRAC ESTA EN CAMA?--.

Dr:--SrA DRACULA, ME PERMITE EXAMINARLA Y le toco el vientre, la presión y demás.

Dr:--Sra DRACULA, FELICITACIONES, VA A SER MADRE OTRA VEZ--.

Elisa:--¿QUÉ?, OH, MAMA DE NUEVO, SÍ,DRAC LO SABE?--.

Vlad:--NO, PERO POR LA FIEBRE QUE TIENE ME IMAGINE Y DEBE SER NIÑA PORQUE CON MAVIS PASO LO MISMO--.

Mavis:--QUIÉN ME NOMBRO?--.

Elisa:--ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR ESO TU PAPÁ ESTA CON FIEBRE, AH, QUE ESTOY DICIENDO DRAC ESTA CON FIEBRE? SI PUEDEN BAJARLE LA FIEBRE VERDAD?--.

Mavis:--AH, Y ES MUJER , HERMANITA, VIVAAA--.

Y bajo corriendo a darles las buenas Nuevas a los amigos de Drac.

El Dr le inyecto y dijo que después de media hora le baja la fiebre.

Dejaron solo a Drac para que descanse.

 


	14. RECUPERANDO A DRACULA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DESCUBRIERON QUE HECHIZARON A DRAC,PERO SUPIERON LA SOLUCIÓN

Drac despertó mareado, se levantó estaba solo en su habitación, se asomo al balcón ya era de noche , se saco la camisa y quedo en pantalón, se acordó de Franchesco y sollozo despacio, se transformo en murciélago y subió al techo del Hotel ,al llegar cayo pesadamente y se golpeo un poco,estaba parado viendo la luna, pero parecía que estaba ido, llego al filo del techo y cayo al vacio donde estaba la entrada del Hotel, Vlad que estaba revisando algo en la entrada lo alcanzó a ver cuando caía y volo, lo alcanzo a agarrar en el aire y llego al suelo , Drac estaba como fuera de este mundo.

Vlad:--" DRAC, OYE DRAC, QUE TE PASA, HABLAME,", lo sacudió y nada estaba con la mirada a la nada.

Vlad invoco a Lucifer y llego, lo vio,:-MMMM, NUNCA LO HABÍA VISTO ASÍ, ESTA COMO SONAMBULO PARECE DESPIERTO PERO EN REALIDAD ESTA DORMIDO--.

Ya les habían dicho a Elisa, Mavis y Jhonatan y salieron.

Elisa abrazo a Drac:--DRAC, MIRAME, MIRAME,DRAC--.

Nada, no miraba ni reconocia, Lucifer dijo:--ME LO LLEVO, ASÍ COMO ESTA ES VULNERABLE LO PUEDEN HASTA MATAR, MIENTRAS INVESTIGUEN QUE ES LO QUE PASA--.

Y Lucifer cargo a Drac en sus brazos y se lo llevo al Inframundo.

Nadie daba con lo que le pasaba.. Mientras Lucifer, lo puso en su cama y le cerro los ojos , dijo: -----Duerme Hijo, descansa.

Averiguaron y una armadura dijo que había visto un humo gris entrar a la habitación mientras estaba Drac dormiendo.

Vlad:--HUMO GRIS, ES UNA BRUJA QUE DEBE HABERLE LANZADO UN HECHIZO,SOLO DORMIDO PUEDE ATACARLO,QUE ESTABA SOLO, AH LO DEJAMOS SOLO--.

Elisa:--PERO DEBEN SABER CUAL LO DEBE HABER TOCADO--.

Vlad se acordó que cuando Drac tiene una debilidad se abre un poco el portal de las hadas y brujas , el desliz con Franchesco abrió el portal, que tonto fui dijo Vlad, hubiera estado ahí y lo hubiera cerrado, me olvide.

Vlad fue donde Lucifer y encontró allí a Hades que estaba cuidando a Drac.

Vlad:--ESTE SABEN, CREO QUE SIN QUERER DRAC ABRIO EL PORTAL MAGICO Y ENTRO UNA BRUJA Y LE HIZO UN HECHIZO—

Hades:--DRAC ESTUVO CON UN HOMBRE OTRA VEZ,NO ENTIENDE QUE SU DEBILIDAD ES QUE PUEDE MATARLO-, VOY A ENTRAR PARA VER CUAL BRUJA ENTRO--.

Puso su mano en la frente de Drac y cerro los ojos vio en la mente a Franchesco y vio que era Hijo de una Bruja y como era Gay le facilito las cosas a la Bruja Aneira, que no quería a Drac porque la rechazo por Martha.Ella estaba enamorada de Drac,si es que no lo sigue estando.

Vlad te acuerdas de la Bruja que estaba enamorada de Drac, Aneira ella entro lo hechizo y volvió a irse, debemos traerla amenazarla que vas a matar a su hijo y le quite el hechizo, tiene el hechizo de no reconocer a nadie, es para que este solo.

Vlad fue con Lydia y agarro a Franchesco por el cuello,y le dijo:--

\--TU MADRE ES ANEIRA?—

Franchesco:--SI SEÑOR, PERO HACE AÑOS ME BOTO DE SU LADO PORQUE DESCUBRIO QUE SOY GAY--.

Vlad:--SABES COMO ENTRAR AL MUNDO DE HADAS Y BRUJAS—

Franchesco:--SÍ, PERO NO HE ENTRADO PORQUE MAMÁ ME DIJO QUE SI ME VEIA ME GOLPEABA DE NUEVO--.

Y le enseño una cicatriz en el hombro.

Vlad:--TIENES HERMANOS—

Franchesco:--OH, SI DOS PERO EL FAVORITO DE MAMÁ ES LUCAS PORQUE ES GUAPO Y VARONIL,SIEMPRE SALE Y MAMÁ NO LE DICE NADA—

Vlad:--SABES CUANDO SALE TU HERMANO?--.

Franchesco:--HOY, ME INVITO A SALIR PARA CONQUISTAR MUJERES—

Vlad:-- A QUE HORA VIENE--.

Franchesco:--CREO QUE A LAS 7PM—

Vlad:--ESTA BIEN, SIGUE VIENDO TU TELEVISION--.

Lydia:--QUE PASA PAPÁ--.

Vlad:--DRAC QUE ESTA HECHIZADO POR ANEIRA ,TE ACUERDAS DE LA BRUJA QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE DRAC Y QUE LA DEJO POR MARTHA, ES LA MADRE DE FRANCHESCO Y CON LO QUE TU HERMANO SE ACOSTO CON ÉSTE SE ABRIO EL PORTAL Y CRUZO LA BRUJA , LO HECHIZO,DRAC CAYO DEL TECHO DEL HOTEL,PARECE ZOMBIE, AHORA ESTA CON LUCIFER, DEBEMOS AGARRAR AL HIJO DE LA BRUJA Y AMENAZARLA QUE LO MATAMOS PARA QUE QUITE EL HECHIZO SOBRE DRAC—

Lydia:-- BIEN,ENTONCES ESPEREMOS Y LO AGARRAMOS,, YO SE EL HECHIZO PARA ENCERRARLO--.

Llego las 7pm y Lucas llego a casa de Lydia, le abrió la puerta Franchesco y enseguida Lydia lo hechizo para encerrarlo.

Franchesco entro al Portal y llamo a su madre que lo vio furiosa y le dijo:

\--QUE HACES AQUÍ ESTUPIDO MARICA—

Franchesco:--LUCAS FUE CAPTURADO POR EL PADRE DE MI AMADO DRACULA Y DIJO QUE SI NO LE QUITAS EL HECHIZO, MATA A LUCAS,LO TIENEN ENCERRADO EN CASA DE LYDIA--.

Aneira:--MI LUCAS, MI LUCAS, ESTA BIEN, VOY CONTIGO--.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lydia,Aneira entro y vio a Lucas en una especie de jaula y allí estaba Vlad, Lydia, Lucifer y Hades.

Le dio miedo ver a Hades, el si podía llevársela al inframundo y hacerla sufrir.

Vlad:--BRUJA, SABIAS QUE MI HIJO NUNCA TE AMO Y QUISISTE DESQUITARTE, PERO NO TE DAS CUENTA TU HIJO FRANCHESCO TAMBIEN LO AMA Y ES CAPAZ DE HACER TODO POR ÉL,DEJA QUE SEA FELIZ QUE HAGA ÉL LO QUE TU NO PUDISTE,MI HIJO A FRANCHESCO SI LE CORRESPONDE, ASÍ QUE LE VAS A QUITAR EL HECHIZO O TE MATO A TU LUCAS?--.

Aneira:--MI LUCAS NO, ESTA BIEN, LO HARÉ,TRAIGÁNLO Y LE QUITO EL HECHIZO--.

Lucifer lo trajo del Inframundo y lo acostó en un sillón de la sala.

Aneira lo vio que seguía siendo el vampiro que siempre estuvo enamorada, solto una lagrima, tomo una de sus manos e hizo el rito de anulación y cuando termino Drac se despertó de repente , la vio y fruncio el ceño:

\--QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ,NO LA QUIERO VER--.

       

Aneira:--PERDONAME DRACULA, POR FAVOR, QUIERO A MI HIJO LUCAS--.

Hades lo libero y antes de entregárselo a la Bruja, le hizo una marca a Lucas y dijo,:

\---Si vuelves a tratar de dañar a mi hijo o a su familia, tu hijo Lucas cuando salga del portal morirá instantáneamente---. Y se fueron.

Franchesco abrazo a Drac y lo beso.

Lydia dijo:--PARA ESO ESTA LA HABITACIÓN ARRIBA--.

Drac sonrio y se lo llevo en peso a Franchesco arriba.

Franchesco:--AY MI REY NO SEA TAN BRUSCO--.

Vlad, Lucifer y Hades, miraron a Lydia:--QUEEE, PERO SI SE TIENEN GANAS PUES--.

Esperaron que baje Drac, que lo hizo más tarde y venía con una sonrisita.

Se cogieron las manos y asomaron en la habitación de Drac, no había nadie.

Vlad:--CAMBIATE Y ANDA A VER A TU ESPOSA Y ABRAZALA ESTA ASUSTADA DE COMO ESTABAS--.

Drac se baño,se cambió y fue a ver a Elisa, la abrazo y ella lo beso acordándose de cómo lo vio fuera del Hotel,se besaron largo.

Drac sintió algo, puso la oreja en el vientre de Elisa y dijo gritando:

\--ESTAS EMBARAZADA Y ES NIÑA, NIÑA—

Y se asustaron que Drac se desmayó, Mavis dijo:-

\--LOS HIJOS SON LA DEBILIDAD DE PAPA SIEMPRE SE DESMAYA,JAJA--.

Frank, lo puso en un sofá de la sala de Estar, hasta que despertó y Elisa lo abrazo y los demás se le rieron.

Drac sonrio:--PAPÁ DE NUEVO,JAJAJA,QUE NOMBRE LE PONEMOS?--.

Todos se miraron y se pusieron a pensar.

Eloisa:--MINA--., Drac: DIANNE.

Drac:--MI AMOR,ESTAS SEGURA QUE QUIERES PONERLE MINA?--.

Eloisa:--SÍ,ME GUSTA ESE NOMBRE MINA DIANNE DRACULA VAN HELSING--.

  Todos:--Es LINDO ESE NOMBRE--.

Drac sonrio,esta bien....

Pasaron los meses y Eloisa dio a luz una linda niña con el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Drac estaba feliz con su hija en brazos.

 


	15. DANIEL PIDE MATRIMONIO A ANNA Y VLAD REJUVENECE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DANIEL PIDE MATRIMONIO A ANNA Y ELLA ACEPTA Y VLAD TOMA EL AGUA DE LA JUVENTUD

 

 Daniel espero a su padre en el despacho :--PAPÁ QUIERO PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO A ANNA Y QUISIERA COMPRARLE UNA ANILLO—

Drac:--MIRA DANIEL,AQUÍ TENGO ESTE ANILLO DE ORO,PIDELE AHORA MISMO,VAMOS--.

Daniel:--OH,PAPÁ,ESTA LINDO,VAMOS--.

Anna estaba en la Recepcion,Daniel sonrio,le dio la mano y la jalo al medio del lobby,se arrodillo:

\--ANNA,YO DANIEL DRACULA,TE PIDO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO--.

Anna se sorprendio,sonrio y dijo:--ACEPTO DANIEL,TE AMO--.

Todos:--wow.VIVA LOS NOVIOS--.

Drac y su familia estaba feliz,se iba a casar otro Dracula--.

Drac hizo los preparativos contento su hijo mayor se iba a casar con su zing,el grupo de Drac quería cantar,estaban ensayando y Elisa se llevo a Anne a comprarle su vestido de novia,cuando se lo probo le quedaba hermosísimo,era negro con filos dorados,Abraham y su esposa eran sus padrinos de boda,Neptuno los iba a casar.

Drac estaba feliz,el Hotel ya estaba adornado,los huéspedes venían por montones,querían estar presentes en la boda.

Llego el dia de la boda,Neptuno en el altar para oficiar la boda,Daniel esperaba la llegada de Anna,comenzó la música de la entrada de la Novia y empezó a entrar Anne y todos la miraban lo hermosa que es,venia Dennis adelante con los anillos,Anne venia del brazo de Vlad,llegando se la dio a Daniel.

Neptuno llego a la parte de :--¡¡LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER!! Y los aplausos fueron a rabiar.

Al salir fueron los abrazos,aplausos,fueron a la Recepción.

Lydia había llevado a Franchesco,Drac abrazo a su hermana y a Franchesco,pero se cuidaba porque estaba con toda su familia allí.

Su padre le agarro el brazo diciéndole que se cuide y también le pidió que quería que le llevara a la fuente de la juventud,quería tener esposa de nuevo.

Drac le sonrio:--,estas seguro Papá?—

Vlad:--CLARO QUE SÍ,QUIERO ESPOSA--.

Drac:--vamos entonces y se hicieron una estela de color escarlata,llegaron a la fuente de la juventud y Vlad le pidió que le diga como se veía con cada trago.

Tomo el segundo sorbo y Drac le dijo:--TE VES DE 500 AÑOS PAPÁ--.

Vlad:--MAS O MENOS COMO TÚ?--.

\--SÍ,PAPA UN POCO MAS JOVEN,TE VES GUAPO,TE VAS A LEVANTAR UNA HERMOSA VAMPIRA,YA VERAS PAPÁ--.

Vlad sonrio:--JAJAJAJA,VAMOS PUES,A DAR LA SORPRESA--.

Regresaron y el que se dio cuenta enseguida fue Abraham:

\--VLAD,WOW,SE TE VE GUAPO Y JOVEN,TE PARECES MUCHO A DRAC--.

Vlad:--GRACIAS,AHORA SI A BUSCAR ESPOSA--.

Camino hacia Mavis,que lo vio pasmada y dijo:--USTED ES DE LA FAMILIA SE PARECE A MI PAPÁ--.

Vlad:--HOLA NIETA QUERIDA—

Mavis abrió los ojos de sorpresa:--ABUELO?,ESTAS GUAPISIMO--.

Vlad:--GRACIAS MAVIS--.

Vlad se acerco a Elisa:--HOLA ELISA--.

Elisa:--HOLA,USTED SE PARECE A DRAC,ES ALGUN PRIMO?--.

Vlad:--NO,SOY TU SUEGRO--.

Elisa:--VLAD,USTED ES VLAD?WOW,UY ESTA REGUAPO OH--.

En un momento estaba rodeado de su familia que estaba asombrada de verlo joven y guapo.

Drac dijo:--BAILEMOS ZORBA EL GRIEGO,QUE LES PARECE--.

Vlad y Daniel:--si,bailemos--.

Bailaron y los aplausos eran a rabiar,las vampiras estaban entusiasmadas por el vampiro guapo que estaba junto al Rey y a su hijo.

Terminaron de bailar y Vlad se vio rodeado de vampiras que querían bailar con Él,agarro una y empezó a bailar,terminaba con una y bailaba con otra.

Drac se reia de ver como se peleaban por su padre.

Elisa fue a abrazarlo,dijo:--TU NO ERES ASÍ COMO TU PAPÁ SOLO ERAS SERIO,GRUÑON--.

Drac;--ES QUE YO ME ENAMORE Y PERDI A MI ESPOSA Y EL DOLOR Y VENGANZA ME HIZO SER ASÍ,ADEMAS COMO ERA EL ELEGIDO DE LA SANGRE NO DEBIA TENER SENTIMIENTOS Y POR ESO ME SALI DE ESO,CRIE A MI HIJA Y DESPUES ME VOLVI A ENAMORAR,DE TI, EN CAMBIO MI PADRE SE CASO CON MI MADRE SOLO PARA TENER HIJOS,CUANDO ELLA MURIO NUNCA SE VOLVIO A CASAR--.

Ellisa:--ENTONCES COMO AHORA ES JOVEN DE NUEVO SE LO VE DIFERENTE,SOLO SONRIE,OJALA SE CONSIGA NOVIA QUE LO AME--.

Drac:--OJALA,SIEMPRE ESTUVO SOLO POR SIGLOS--.

De repente la música ceso y por el micrófono se escucho:

\--HOLA ME LLAMO EURIDAN, Y DESEARIA QUE SE ACERQUE LA BARONESA OSCURA DRACULA POR FAVOR--.

Lydia se acerco ya había reconocido la voz,estaba sonriendo.

Euridan dejo el micrófono:-- LYDIA AQUI DELANTE DE TU FAMILIA TE PIDO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO—

Lydia:--SÍ ACEPTO, y Euridan le puso un anillo de Oro en el dedo,la agarro y le dio vueltas feliz.

Drac se acerco a felicitarlos y Vlad también,Euridan pensó que era otro hermano y Vlad le dijo:--YO SOY VLAD EL PADRE DE LYDIA Y DE DRACULA--.

El hombre se quedo boquiabierto,igual Lydia que no sabia nada:--PAPÁ ESTAS REGUAPO,ESTAS JOVEN--.

Franchesco saltaba de gusto y soltaba miraditas a Drac que le sonreía.

El grupo de Drac ya se habían dado cuenta de las miraditas entre Drac y Franchesco que ya sabían que era Gay.

En un momento que se dio,agarraron a Drac se lo llevaron al despacho,cerraron la puerta ante el asombro de Drac.

Murray:--DRAC,HAY ALGO ENTRE TÚ Y EL CHICO QUE ANDA CON LYDIA?--.

Drac se sonrojo:--ESTEEE,YOOOO,NO,NO HAY NADA PORQUE LO PREGUNTAN--.

Griffin:--DRAC ES EVIDENTE QUE ALGO PASA ENTRE USTEDES,NO A DEJADO DE MIRARTE CON DESEO Y TU LE REGRESAS LA MIRADAS--.

Frank:--ADEMAS EL OTRO DÍA ENTRARON AL DESPACHO Y CUANDO FUIMOS A LLAMARTE NO ESTABAN AHÍ Y NOSOTROS NO LOS VIMOS SALIR POR LA PUERTA--.

Ante la andanada de preguntas y dudas,Drac se puso nervioso.

Frank:--MIRA DRAC,TU SABES QUE NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE MÁS JOVENES Y SABEMOS DE TUS GUSTOS Y NO ESTAMOS JUZGANDOTE,MÁS VALE TE QUEREMOS AYUDAR A QUE NO PONGAS EN EVIDENCIA LA RELACION TUYA CON ESE CHICO,PORQUE TU ESPOSA O HIJOS SE PUEDEN DAR CUENTA--.

Drac ya no podía ocultárselos y dijo:--SÍ,ME GUSTA,ME GUSTA PERO NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR,CUANDO ESTA CERCA DE MÍ,LO VEO Y...YA PUES.--.

Murray:--ENTONCES VAMOS A DISTRAERLOS Y QUE ESTE LEJOS DE TI MIENTRAS ESTA AQUÍ,TE QUEREMOS Y VAMOS A CUIDARTE--.

Drac:--GRACIAS,ES DURO,PERO ME PUEDE,LO VEO Y ME ENCIENDO,USTEDES ME ENTIENDEN--.

Wayne:--Bueno,yo me di cuenta la otra vez por el olor jejeje--.

Salieron riéndose del despacho y ahí estaba parado Franchesco con lágrimas en los ojos,Drac les hizo señas que le cuiden un momento,iba a hablar con Franchesco.

Drac:--SABES QUE TE QUIERO,VERDAD?

Franchesco:--SÍ Y YO LO AMO,PERO NO QUIERO QUE NOS SEPAREN,ME GUSTA MIRARLO,PERO PARECE QUE ES MALO LO QUE HAGO,NO QUIERO DAÑAR SU MATRIMONIO,NO,ESO NO,PERO QUE PUEDO HACER--.

Drac sonrio,lo abrazo y dijo;.—SOLO TRATA DE DISIMULAR Y QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA,YA SABES PUEDO IR A CASA DE LYDIA Y VERNOS ALLÁ--.

Franchesco:--PERO SE VA A CASAR Y,Y---

Drac:--LYDIA DIJO QUE TE IBA A DEJAR EL CASTILLO A TI CUANDO SE VAYA--.

Franchesco:--QUÉ, ENTONCES SI PUEDE IR ALLÁ,OH,QUE FELICIDAD,PENSE QUE LO PERDIA MI REY,LO AMO TANTO..--.

dRac:--Y YO A TI,PERO YA SABES DISIMULA POR AHORA,SI—

Y lo beso largo,y Franchesco salio sonriendo, Drac salio después sonriendo.

\--YA LE DIJE QUE DISIMULE POR HOY--.

Murray:--PERO SE BESARON VERDAD SE TE NOTA EN LA CARA--.

Drac se sonrojó:--oh,ya párenle pues,jajaja,vamos a la fiesta--.

Drac estaba contento tenia de aliados a sus amigos en lo de Franchesco.

Se reunio con su familia,mientras Franchesco se llevo a Lydia afuera y le converso lo que paso y Lydia se alegro y lo abrazo .

Entraron y Lydia le hizo un guiño a su hermano que entendio.

Se acabo la fiesta y Mavis se quedo de nuevo con Alexander ,

 


	16. VLAD ENCUENTRA A SU AMOR Y A DRAC LO SECUESTRAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VLAD TIENE UN ENCUENTRO CON UNA HERMOSA VAMPIRA Y DESCUBRE QUE ELLA SIEMPRE LO AMO Y DRAC ES SECUESTRADO POR UNA VIEJA AMIGA... UNA LAMIA

 Drac y Elisa aprovecharon el tiempo a solas.

Drac estaba caliente con el beso de Franchesco,pero amaba a Elisa más porque era su zing,Elisa se le adelanto lo empujo a la cama y empezó a besarlo y a acariciarle el pecho,lamio su cuello y bajo hasta las tetillas mordiéndoselas,después bajo por el medio del pecho hasta el miembro de Drac,sobándoselo de arriba hacia abajo despacio,pero después se lo hizo rápido y le hizo terminar en un orgasmo,le limpio con la lengua y se le subio de nuevo besándolo por todas partes .

Entonces Drac la abrazo,levito un poco y la acostó boca arriba,empezó a besarle los labios,metiéndole la lengua y ella también,después fue a su cuello,lamiendoselo y le mordio con sus colmillos haciéndola gemir de gusto,bajo hasta su pecho y empezó a besar y lamer sus pezones mordiéndoselos despacio,bajo hasta su clítoris,lamiendo y jugueteando haciendo arquearse la espalda a Elisa.

Le lamia de arriba hacia abajo después empezó a besarla de abajo hacia arriba y le abrió las piernas y empezó a metérselo y mientras su miembro entraba y salía despacio la besaba con lo alto que era podía besarla mientras la embestia y después empezó a embestirla con fuerza y le mordio el cuello y así le daba embestidas fuertes y a Elisa le gustaba,con las piernas se agarro de la cintura de Drac y ella también se movia debajo de ÉL,era una locura el sexo salvaje de ellos,pero tuvieron un orgasmo juntos que rugieron fuerte,después estuvieron besándose un buen rato más y se durmieron abrazados. Drac amaba a Elisa.

Mientras tanto Vlad se había llevado a su habitación a una vampira y gozo haciéndole sexo que tenia siglos sin hacerlo,la pobre vampira nunca imagino la fuerza bruta de Vlad,fue un salvaje,pero eso a ella le encanto,Vlad la beso con furia y locura,y la poseyó penetrándola con fuerza e ímpetu como si fuera a morirse al otro día,la vampira lo sintio como si fuera a perderla y por eso el trato del vampiro.Igual casi caricias no hubieron Vlad fue directo a las embestidas.Cuando terminaron la vampira lo miraba sonriendo y Vlad:

\--¡¡QUÉ!!, TE DOLIO O QUE PASA?--.

\--VLAD,ERES EL VAMPIRO MAS IMPETUOSO QUE HE SENTIDO EN TODA MI VIDA,ME GUSTA TU MANERA DE SER--.

\--EN VERDAD,PENSE QUE TE HABIA TRATADO A LO BRUTO,ES QUE NO TENIA SEXO HACE SIGLOS--.

\--VLAD,TU ERES EL PADRE DEL REY VERDAD?--.

\--Y COMO LO SABES,NO SE ME VE VIEJO--.

\--NO,ES QUE VI QUE TE FUISTE CON ÉL Y CUANDO REGRESASTE TE VI ASÍ JOVEN,Y ME GUSTABAS COMO ESTABAS MUCHO MÁS AHORA QUE TE VES JOVEN--.

\--O SEA QUE ASÍ VIEJO TE GUSTABA?--.

\--VLAD DESDE QUE LLEGUE AQUÍ AL HOTEL TE VI Y ME GUSTASTE PERO PENSE QUE CREERIAS QUE ME BURLABA DE TI,PERO NO Y CUANDO TE VI ASÍ FUE MEJOR PARA ACERCARME A TI--.

\--OSEA QUE ME QUIERES?--.

VLAD NO TE QUIERO,TE AMO,DESDE QUE TE CONOCI,TE AMÉ--.

Vlad sollozo escuchando eso,siempre pensó que ya no tenia oportunidad de amar.

\--VLAD NO LLORES,TE AMO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI--.

\--TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS,POR ESO QUISE HACERLO CONTIGO Y NI SIQUIERA TE PREGUNTÉ TU NOMBRE--.

\--OH,ME LLAMO LAYSA GUISSE—

\--¡¡GUISSE?!!, TU PADRE ES ALEXANDER GUISSE?

\---SÍ, PORQUE VLAD—

\--ES QUE FUIMOS COMPAÑEROS EN LA GUERRA—

\--POR ESO VLAD DIJE QUE TE CONOZCO LLEGABAS A CASA DE MI PADRE A VECES Y DESDE NIÑA ME GUSTASTE.NUNCA HE TENIDO NOVIO,SOLO TUVE SEXO POR NECESIDAD--.

\---POR ESO CUANDO REGRESASTE CON EL REY TE RECONOCI CUANDO LLEGABAS A CASA DE MI PADRE—

Vlad escuchando esto,beso a Laysa y la abrazo como si fuera a perderla.

\--Vlad,te amo y no voy a apartarme de ti jamás--.

\--YO TAMBIEN TE AMO LAYSA--.

Se abrazaron y se durmieron felices--.

A las 5 y 30 ya todos se levantaban y se aseaban.

Drac y Elisa salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Vlad y Laysa,Drac vio a su padre feliz:

\--¡¡PAPÁ Y ESA CARA?!!  PASA ALGO QUE YO NO SEPA AH?--.

Vlad:--hijo,ENCONTRE A LA MUJER DE MI VIDA A MI FUTURA ESPOSA--.

DDrac:--¡¡QUÉ,COMO?!!--.

Vlad:--LAYSA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE MÍ DESDE NIÑA DRAC ES HIJA DE ALEXANDER GUISSE--.

Drac:--QUÉ, TU COMPAÑERO DE LA GUERRA?

\--SÍ Y ME DIJO QUE NUNCA TUVO NOVIO PORQUE SE ENAMORO DE MI Y VINO AL HOTEL Y PENSABA DECIRMELO, PERO TU ME LLEVASTE EN ESE MOMENTO A LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD Y VIO CUANDO REGRESAMOS QUE YO ERA MAS JOVEN,ME AMABA DE VIEJO Y AHORA QUE SOY JOVEN LE PUEDO CORRESPONDER DRAC,JAJAJA--.

\--papá,QUE BUENO,Y ES HERMOSA,FELICIDADES--.

Elisa sonreía del acontecimiento,:--DRAC EL HOTEL CREO QUE ES CUPIDO DISFRAZADO,JAJAJA--.

Todos rieron de la ocurrencia de Elisa.

Los novios salieron a su Luna de Miel.Daniel y Anne se fueron a Alemania,Drac les pago todo.

Los amigos de Drac sonreían viendo a Vlad de brazo con una hermosa vampira y cuando Drac les converso se quedaron con asombro.

Abraham estaba con su esposa y vio a Vlad fueron a saludar y Vlad le converso lo que paso y Abraham se alegro,:

\--CREO QUE DRAC ES CUPIDO AHORA,JAJAJAJA--.

Todo iba bien en el Hotel,estaban en la piscina,Mavis con sus hijos,Los amigos de Drac,Elisa y Drac con sus hijos,Vlad con su novia,Abraham con su esposa.

 De repente se vio un destello y una voz que dijo:--VLAD TEPES DRACULA--.

Todos miraron hacia donde se escucho la voz y vieron a una especie de pulpo pero la cabeza era como un monstruo con colmillos era una Lamia.

       

Drac la vio se levanto,Elisa dijo:--CUIDADO MI AMOR--.

Drac dijo :--LA CONOZCO--.

Drac se acerco a la lamia:--LEONAI QUE QUIERES AQUÍ--.

Leonai:--DRACULA,vengo a arreglar cuentas contigo--. Y lo agarro con sus tentáculos, y todos gritaron del susto,era un ente gigantesco.

Lo tenia agarrado todo el cuerpo que Drac no podía moverse.

Drac:--PERO YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA LEONAI--.

Leonai:--COMO QUE NO,ACASO MI AMOR NO VALE NADA?—

Drac:--TÚ SABIAS QUE AMABA A MARTHA, NUNCA TE ENGAÑE--.

Leonai:--NO ME IMPORTA,ESTUVISTE SOLO Y NO ME BUSCASTE Y AHORA ESTAS CASADO DE NUEVO--.

Drac:--NO ERA OBLIGACION MIA BUSCARTE--.

Leonai:--YA ME CANSE DRACULA,VIENES CONMIGO AHORA--.

Drac:--¡¡QUÉ!! , ESTAS LOCA NO VOY---.

Leonai:--SABES MEJOR TE DEJO CALLADO—

Y al susto de todos saco un tentáculo y le rompió el cuello a Drac y se lo llevo con ella.

Eloisa empezó a llorar pensando que lo mató,pero Vlad le dijo que los vampiros no mueren rompiéndole el cuello.

Vlad:--MIRA ELISA, LEONAI SIEMPRE ESTUVO ENAMORADA DE DRAC,PERO EL NUNCA LE DIO PIE ELLA INSISTIA Y LA VERDAD QUE MI PADRE Y YO,LA ENCERRAMOS EN EL INFRAMUNDO Y NO SE CÓMO SALIO DE AHÍ Y AHORA NO SÉ QUE QUIERE HACERLE A DRAC,PORQUE NO SE SIENTE SU ENERGIA Y NO SÉ DONDE ESTÁ Y POR ESO LE ROMPIO EL CUELLO A DRAC PARA QUE NO SEPAMOS A DONDE SE LO LLEVO,OJALA NO LE HAGA DAÑO--. Y abrazo a Elisa calmandola.

 


	17. EL AMOR DE DRAC Y ELISA ES ETERNO...ES EL FIN?...NO LO CREO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL AMOR DE ELISA Y DRAC ES FUERTE,SERAN FELICES AL FIN,PERO TERMINARA SU HISTORIA AQUÍ Y AHORA?...

 

Leonai llego a su escondite bajo tierra y puso a Drac encima de una especie de cama de piedra y espero que reaccione demoro como una hora en despertarse,miro y no sabia donde estaba.

Leonai sonreía viéndolo despertarse,estaba enamorada desde siempre de Drac,se le acercó y se transformo en una bella mujer y Drac al verla puso cara de enojado.

Drac:--TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA VENIR CONTIGO--.

Leonai:--DRACULA SABES QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO Y SIEMPRE ME HAS DESPRECIADO--.

Drac:--NO ES DESPRECIO,SIMPLEMENTE NO SIENTO NADA POR TI--.

Leonai:--DRACULA,VAS A SER MIO HOY--.

Drac.—NO QUIERO,AMO A MI ESPOSA--.

Leonai se le rio,:--YO SÉ COMO OBLIGARTE,JAJAJA--.

Drac:--Y COMO VAS A OBLIGARME,NO TE DESEO--.

Leonai se desnudo,era una bella mujer,hizo un ademán y puso cadenas de plata en las manos y pies de Drac y lo dejo desnudo.

Drac:--SUELTAME,NO QUIERO—

Leonai sonrio y empezó a besar a Drac,se le subio encima y restregó su cuerpo con el de Drac y besaba su pecho, sus tetillas y Drac empezó a sentir gusto pero trataba de disimular,Leonai,empezó a bajar besando el cuerpo de Drac y se dio cuenta que el miembro estaba casi erecto,se lo agarro y empezó a sobarselo de arriba abajo y se le puso duro y ella más lo besaba y empezó a chuparle el miembro a Drac tan fuerte que le hizo tener un orgasmo,Drac gemia ya no podía esconder lo que estaba gozando,ella sonreía.

Hasta que se le monto encima y empezo a tener sexo con ÉL y le gustaba verlo jadear de gusto,se le movia de adelante a atrás y le hacia unas embestidas que Drac sentía gusto y termino teniendo otro orgasmo,pero ella seguía y seguía hasta que juntos tuvieron un orgasmo y ella se bajo y volvió a chupárselo así mismo fuerte y lo hizo tener un último orgasmo,y con la lengua se lo limpio.

Sonriendo se acerco a verle la cara y vio que Drac estaba sollozando,le pregunto:

\--¡¡NO TE GUSTO?!!, SI ESTABAS QUE GOZABAS CON LO QUE TE HACIA--.

Drac:--NO ES ESO,ERES HERMOSA Y SÍ ME GUSTO PERO YO AMO A MI ESPOSA Y ÉSTO LO QUE PASÓ ME VA A OLER Y NO QUIERO QUE SEPA,LA AMO DEMASIADO,NO QUIERO CAUSARLE ESE DOLOR,QUE LA ENGAÑE CON OTRA MUJER--.

Leonai:--SABES ME GUSTO HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO,PERO VERTE SUFRIR NO,TE AMO Y SI ESTO TE VA A CAUSAR PROBLEMAS,BAÑATE, AHÍ TENGO LA POCIÓN QUE LIMPIA TODO Y ADEMAS TENGO EL PERFUME QUE SIEMPRE HAS USADO--.

Drac:--gracias--.

Drac se baño,estaba triste,porque se imagino a Elisa asustada cuando se lo llevaron.

Salio,se vistio y se sento frente a Leonai que ya estaba vestida.

Leonai le dijo:--MIRA DRACULA CONSEGUÍ LO QUE QUISE PERO NO PENSÉ QUE TE IBA A AFECTAR TANTO,DEBES AMARLA DEMASIADO PARA PREOCUPARTE ASÍ,VOY A HACER ALGO PARA AYUDARTE--.

Drac la miro y ella hizo el hechizo del olvido y Drac la miro como si recién se hubiera despertado.

\--QUE HAGO AQUÍ LEONAI,PARA QUE ME TRAJISTE?--.

Leonai:--SABES QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO DRACULA--.

Drac:--PERO YO NO TE AMO,SIEMPRE TE DIJE ESO--.

Leonai:--LO SÉ,PERO TE TRAJE PARA DARTE UN REGALO --.

Drac:--REGALO?...PERO--.

Leonai:--ES UN TALISMAN PARA QUE TE VUELVAS INVISIBLE,SUPE DE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HAS TENIDO Y CREI QUE TE SERVIRIA CONTRA TUS ENEMIGOS,TE AMO Y NO QUISIERA QUE TE MUERAS--.

Drac:--OH,PENSE QUE ME HABIAS TRAIDO PARA OTRA COSA--.

Leonai:--¡¡OTRA COSA?!! , QUE OTRA COSA--.

Drac lla miro:--JEJEJE PENSE QUE ME TRAJISTE ACÁ PARA VIOLARME--.

Leonai:--DRACULA QUE CREES QUE SOY,TE AMO PERO NO TE VOY A OBLIGAR,A NO SER QUE ME LO ESTES PROPONIENDO,JEJEJE--.

Drac:--¡¡QUÉ!! ,NO,PARA NADA,AMO A MI ESPOSA Y NO LE CAUSARIA ESE DOLOR PORQUE ELLA O MIS AMIGOS ME OLERIAN Y SE DARIAN CUENTA--.

Leonai:--AH Y DILE A TU PADRE QUE LO PERDONO POR ENCERRARME EN EL INFRAMUNDO COMPRENDI QUE LO HIZO PARA PROTEGERTE Y OTRA COSA,MIRA VOY A PONERTE UN TALISMAN EN TU AURA Y CUANDO NECESITES QUE TE AYUDE EN ALGO,SOLO ME NOMBRAS Y LLEGARE ENSEGUIDA--.

Hizo un hechizo en Drac y dijo:--YA ESTÁ,AHORA VAMOS TE VOY A DEJAR YA HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y DEBEN ESTAR PREOCUPADOS Y QUIERES QUE TE DEJE ASÍ COMO ESTOY O COMO LAMIA AH?--.

Drac sonrio:--SI VAS ASÍ, ¡¡VAN A CREER OTRA COSA!! ,JEJEJE--.

Leonai:--ESTA BIEN,PERO ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS,PUEDES DARME UN BESO DE DESPEDIDA,UNO SOLO--.

Drac le sonrio y la beso,Leonai sonrio y se transformo en Lamia salio a tierra y estaban todos esperando ahí,puso a Drac donde lo cogio y dijo:

\--ADIÓS DRACULA--, y se fue.

 Drac sonrio y Elisa corrió a abrazarlo,Drac abrazo a su esposa y la beso.

Vlad:--DRAC,PARA QUE TE LLEVO LEONAI CON ELLA?--.

Drac:-- ME DIO UN TALISMAN (enseño el talismán),ES PARA HACERME INVISIBLE Y ME PUSO UN TALISMAN EN MI AURA PARA QUE LA LLAME CUANDO NECESITE DE SU AYUDA CUANDO PELEE CON ALGO O ALGUIEN Y ESTE PERDIENDO,ME DEMORE EN DESPERTAR DE LO QUE ME ROMPIO EL CUELLO Y ESTUVO ESPERANDO A QUE DESPIERTE,ME DIJO QUE ME SEGUIA AMANDO PERO HABIA VISTO QUE ALGUNAS VECES ME HAN HERIDO Y NO QUIERE QUE MUERA Y DIJO QUE TE PERDONABA EL HABERLA ENCERRADO--.

Vlad:--OH,QUE BUENO,MEJOR TENER DE AMIGA A UNA LAMIA QUE DE ENEMIGA--.

Con el hechizo del olvido Drac se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada,pero Leonai estaba contenta el cuerpo de quien estaba enamorada fue de ella y eso nunca se iba a olvidar.

Mientras estaban en la piscina Drac se subio al tentáculo de Glen el pulpo gigante que estaba debajo de la piscina,salto de esa altura e hizo unos giros en el aire hasta que entro al agua y no salpico nada,todos aplaudieron,Elisa le mando un beso volado que hizo sonreir a su esposo.

Salio de la piscina la miro y pensó,:

FUISTE MI ENEMIGA,ERES MI AMOR,EliSA VAN HELSING,ERES MI ZING Y TENEMOS 2 BELLOS HIJOS,TE AMO CON LOCURA.

Se acerco a Elisa y la beso que cayeron al suelo los dos ante las risas de los demás,se soltaron a reir los dos también.

Elisa dijo:

\---TE AMO MI HERMOSO VAMPIRO---

\---TE AMO MI HERMOSA VAMPIRA--.

La abrazo y la llevo hasta la piscina y se zambulleron juntos hasta el fondo besándose.

Entonces Drac subio a la superficie con Elisa en forma de remolino llegaron bien alto y el agua como una mano los dejo al pie de la piscina y ambos sonreían.

Mavis tenia a sus hermanos y sus hijos juntos jugando era tan feliz.

Vlad jugaba a las escondidas con su nueva novia y futura esposa,la gallada de Drac los miraba felices y ellos estaban con sus respectivas parejas solo faltaba Griffin,pero estaba metido entre todos ellos y estaba riéndose.

Pareciera que todo estaba bien en el Hotel Transylvania y en la vida del Gran Dracula ahora REY DE LOS VAMPIROS.

FIN?

**_EL FIN DE ÉSTA HISTORIA?_ **

_**NO,NO TODAVÍA ,HAY MÁS DE ESTE PERSONAJE QUERIDO DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA** _

_**ESPERA LA SEGUNDA PARTE,PRONTO ESTARÁ PUBLICADA,YA ESTÁ TERMINADA.** _

_**COSAS EXTRAÑAS PASARAN EN LA VIDA DE DRAC Y ELISA.** _

_**ESPERA EL SEGUNDO LIBRO...   ¡¡MUY PRONTO!!** _

 

 


End file.
